A Shadow of the Sun
by Slaz23
Summary: Post series finale: Guinevere is in reign but is lost without her beloved husband by her side. Merlin realizes his destiny is not over and helps Guinevere rule as advisor and court sorcerer. With Merlin's true identity revealed the Old Religion becomes accepted again. Camelot has never been so powerful and so dangerous. OCxCanon characters. M for some violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_The Once and Future King..._

* * *

A cloud of fog hovered over the still waters of Avalon. There was no chirping of birds, or the sound of buzzing insects. There was only the sound of Merlin's unsteady breathing. His eyes were swollen from crying. His throat was dry from shouting. It seemed like hours since he lifted Arthur's lifeless body onto the boat, barely being able to whisper the spell _astyre_, casting the boat to move forward. He kept on repeating what Kilgharrah told him in his head, _"Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."_

These words did not comfort Merlin. They brought up many questions. But the main question that lingered in Merlin's mind was "when will Arthur rise again?" He supposed he had to let hope into his heart. That's what Gaius would tell him. But what hope was left? Many times Merlin was warned of Arthur's fate. And many times Merlin pushed that thought away and just focused on protecting him. He had hope Arthur would not die. He had hope he could save Arthur just like every other time. But he failed.

Merlin looked back towards the woods. It was a long hike till he would reach the Valley of the Fallen Kings, which would be crawling with bandits. Merlin had already encountered some Saxons on his journey with Arthur to Avalon. But with his powers he could easily defend himself. He remembered the look on Arthur's face when he used magic in front of him. Merlin wasn't sure if it was a look of fear or admiration. Perhaps it was both. He took one last glance back at Avalon. Merlin had laid some of his dearest friends there. Such as Lancelot, Elyan, his first love Freya, and now his closest friend of all, Arthur.

"Goodbye for now," Merlin whispered.

He made his way up the long hill, trying to clear his mind of everything. Those few days had been the most overwhelming days of his life. He suddenly realized no one at Camelot knew Arthur was dead. He was sure the thought crossed many people's minds but he knew the people had hope. Merlin thought of Guinevere. He felt a heavy aching in his chest. Guinevere had to know. But Merlin didn't want to be the person to tell her. He didn't want to speak those words that haunted him. "Arthur is dead." Merlin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. For now he just had to focus on getting back to Camelot.

He noticed a log that looked familiar up ahead. Suddenly, he realized this was where Arthur died. This was the place Arthur drew his last breaths. Merlin began to feel light headed. And then he saw Morgana's body. He walked up to her and crouched down. He brushed a piece of her ebony hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful. And for a moment Merlin remembered the first time he met Morgana. Of course there was that time when Morgana mistook Merlin for Guinevere and asked him to help her change. A faint smile tugged at Merlin's lips as he remembered how nervous he was until Guinevere showed up and saved him from embarrassment. But the first time Merlin really saw Morgana was the feast. She was wearing a crimson red dress that revealed her delicate shoulders. Merlin remembered thinking she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon.

And now he was staring at her lifeless body. He had killed her. The girl he used to love and care about. But he still remembered all of the cruel things Morgana had done. Her heart turned black with hatred before Merlin could save her. He decided to give her a proper burial.

When he was done he continued onward. It would take several days until Merlin would reach Camelot.

* * *

Guinevere stood looking out the window, hoping she would hear the echoes of horses galloping towards the citadel. She felt as though any second Arthur and Merlin would ride into the center of the courtyard, dismounting off their horses with wide smiles. But the great, stone, courtyard of the citadel was practically empty. There were only a few guards and some villagers hurrying along. It felt strange for Guinevere to be queen. Even though it had been several years since the ceremony she still felt like an ordinary girl living in the village. It was as though yesterday she was still Morgana's maid, living in a small house, with only one bed and no bath. Now she was royalty. Arthur loved to spoil her with dresses and the finest jewelry in the kingdom. There were people paid to attend her every need. She was somebody now. A queen.

"Arthur's queen," she said under her breath. She felt hollow inside, like a part of her soul was ripped out of her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed for his return. Just before she whispered her last words there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out still facing the window. The door opened and there was a brief moment of silence.

"My lady," Gaius said quietly. Guinevere turned around to face him.

"Oh Gaius", she walked over to him frantically, "any news of Arthur and Merlin?" She studied Gaius's face trying to get a sense of what was going on. But Gaius always had a blank expression. It was very hard to tell what Gaius was thinking in general.

Gaius shook his head and looked down at the ground. Guinevere took both of his hands and forced a smile.

"I'm sure they will be here soon. Merlin will take care of him," Guinevere said firmly.

The day before, she had learned Merlin was the great sorcerer who saved the battle. She thought about Merlin that whole night. For years he kept his powers secret, never getting any credit for all the times he helped save Arthur and the people of Camelot. Guinevere was even sure Merlin had saved her life several times. In a way Guinevere always had her doubts about Merlin. She felt in her heart there was something more to him. He wasn't just any ordinary servant. He possessed a silent power of knowledge that only appeared in dire situations. And Arthur would always follow Merlin's advice, even if it took some time for Arthur to come around. There were many quests Arthur had to face, which nearly took his life. But Merlin always went with him. And sooner or later, they would both return unharmed.

Gaius finally looked up to meet Guinevere's golden brown eyes.

"All we can do is hope," he said with a sincere nod. Guinevere nodded in return and took a deep breath. She stood up straighter. In a way Gaius was not comforting to her. His heart was not with his words.

"Is there something you need Gaius?" she asked him dismissively. She was setting a boundary between her and Gaius. As a queen she could not seem weak. She had to stand strong. "I owe that to Arthur," she thought to herself.

"I've made a sleeping concoction for you, my lady. I know you've had some trouble sleeping. I don't blame you. But I believe some rest will serve you well," he said handing the small vile to Guinevere.

"Thank you Gaius. You're service is most appreciated," she said with a smile. Gaius nodded and made his way slowly to the door. Before he walked out, he turned back towards Guinevere and said,

"The wait will not be much longer my lady."

Guinevere clutched the royal stamp hanging from her neck. She drew another long breath and walked out of her chambers. It was time for her to be Camelot's queen until Arthur returned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Protector_..

* * *

Merlin woke up from a strange feeling. He had found refuge in a small cave to rest for the night. He was surprised he slept so well. A trail of sunlight peaked through the cave, almost blinding Merlin. He walked slowly towards the opening of the cave, shielding his eyes from the brilliant light. Finally, he reached the end and found himself staring in awe at the beauty of the forest. The leaves were so green and covered with dew they sparkled in the sunlight. Birds were chirping and there was a light breeze that seemed to bring life back into Merlin's heart. He didn't feel so weighed down with despair.

Merlin realized that what he felt was a presence nearby, something or someone with powerful magic. He had felt a similar presence like this once before, but now he wasn't able to wrap his head around it. It was as though something was pulling Merlin towards it. He didn't feel in complete control of his mind and body. As he continued walking, the presence became stronger. There was a soft ringing in Merlin's ears. He jumped at the sound of a twig snapping behind him. When he turned around he let out a gasp.

There, standing before him, was a unicorn. Merlin now remembered the time he once saw a unicorn like this one. Arthur had killed one, not knowing the curse that would be laid upon Camelot. In order to lift the curse, Arthur had to redeem himself in multiple tests. In the final test he tried to take his own life to save Merlin. Merlin felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Anhora?" Merlin asked loudly. A brief moment later, Anhora appeared before him. Anhora was the keeper of the unicorns. He was the one who tested Arthur and eventually lifted the curse. Anhora was a powerful sorcerer who Merlin admired.

"Emyrs. It has been a long time since we last met," Anhora spoke slowly. Merlin nodded and walked up to him.

"Yes it has been," he responded. Anhora bowed his head to Merlin.

"I have watched you become the great sorcerer you were destined to be, Emyrs. There is great word of you throughout the kingdoms of Albion. The old religion is rising again."

Merlin felt a wave of energy course through his veins. He thought of something Arthur had told him before he died. "I want you to always be you." Arthur believed in him.

"I am sorry for your loss Emyrs. He was a great king," Anhora said sympathetically.

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"I assume you're on your way back to Camelot," Anhora said. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, the people must know what happened. Guinevere must know," Merlin said in dismay. It would take days on foot to get to Camelot. Merlin didn't know what was worse, knowing or waiting.

"Perhaps I can help quicken your journey."

Before Merlin could ask how, the unicorn walked over to Anhora's side letting out a soft neigh. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to let me ride it?" Merlin asked. Anhora smiled faintly and nodded. Merlin let out a quick laugh. The unicorn bowed to Merlin, and Merlin bowed back in return. Merlin hoisted himself onto its back. The unicorn was as white as snow and as majestic as any other creature Merlin had ever seen. Its horn sparkled in the sunlight, radiating the whole forest.

"Emyrs," Anhora said while petting the unicorn's mane, "This journey is not over. Camelot still needs you."

And before Merlin could respond, the unicorn leapt forward almost knocking Merlin off of its back. Merlin wrapped his arms around its neck as it galloped fast through the forest. He would reach Camelot by nightfall.

* * *

Night unleashed its haunting silence over the lands of Albion. Commoners hurried back from work to their families. The kingdom's strong guards walked to their posts, alert and watchful for danger. The night was a perfect cloak for enemies. The night was a threat to all…

Merlin awoke with a shiver. The air had cooled down throughout the night. His arms were still wrapped firmly around the unicorn's neck, but earlier he realized he barely needed to hold on. The unicorn was fast, but its movements were smooth and graceful. Merlin felt like he was gliding across water. Up ahead, Merlin saw the lights of the citadel glowing brightly against the swallowing dark night. He felt his stomach churn with hunger. He hadn't eaten for nearly two days. But Merlin also felt a hollow pain in his chest. He envisioned Gwen's golden brown eyes shedding tear after tear, her chest heaving for air. Merlin tried to swallow to clear his mind but his throat was too dry.

"Towards the stables," he whispered to the unicorn.

He did not know the common tongue of unicorns, but Merlin was surprised when the unicorn obeyed and walked heading in the direction of the stables. Merlin didn't want to see Gwen right away. He had to see Gaius first.

Merlin slid off the unicorn and landed quietly on the grass. The people of Camelot did not know this yet, but the young warlock who just arrived, was going to change their lives forever. Merlin made his way up to the courtyard, dodging from guards in the shadows. He crouched behind a wheelbarrow filled with hay as he heard footsteps nearby.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was still sneaking around from guards for so many years. Two guards walked right past Merlin as he held his breath and tried to stay as still as possible. When they were out of sight, Merlin made his way across the courtyard, up the steep stone steps, and into the castle. His heart was beating fast as he ran down the corridors. He slowed down when he saw the sign "Court Physician," which was wearing off from the many years since it was put on that wall. Fear took over Merlin as he tried to grasp the latch of the door with his trembling hands. He quickly pushed the door open and slammed it behind him.

"Gaius!" he called out searching the room with his eyes.

He walked over to Gaius's bed which was empty. Merlin began to panic and suddenly everything came back to him. He no longer was able to push the thought of Arthur out of his mind. He let misery consume him. Merlin sunk to the ground and clasped his head between his hands.

"Gaius," he cried. Merlin had never felt so alone in his life.

There were many who craved the power Merlin possessed so they could subjugate others. Morgana found solitude in bloodlust at her hand. Power was her only friend. But Merlin was different. What use was his power if he could not protect the person he loves most? Arthur gave him hope for a better future, a future of freedom. But in the many dreams that Merlin had dreamt of this very future, Arthur was at his side. "Together you will bring peace to the lands of Albion, uniting the old religion with the new," Kilgarrah had told Merlin many times. But they had just begun. Arthur was taken away before he could see his work fulfilled.

Merlin let out more terrible cries. He did not hear the door open behind him.

Gaius was startled at the sight of Merlin.

"Merlin?" He walked over to his ward and rested his hands on his shoulders. Merlin jumped and turned around.

"Gaius!" he said as they embraced. Merlin needed Gaius more than ever. He was more than just a guardian to Merlin. He was family. Gaius wrapped his arms around Merlin tightly. It was like a dream. He couldn't believe Merlin was actually there, in his arms, safe. Gaius then realized Arthur was not with him. He rested one hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Where is Arthur Merlin?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Gaius regretted those words moving from his lips. Merlin took a deep breath.

"He's dead Gaius. I was too late."

Gaius closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. When he opened his eyes he almost winced at the sight of Merlin. He looked frailer than ever. His once bright, blue, eyes now appeared a stormy grey. Dark circles formed under his eyes from terrible exhaustion.

"Merlin, it was not your fault. It was Arthur's fate, a very unfortunate fate. But a fate indeed, something someone as great and powerful as you Merlin could not manage to stop. You must stay strong Merlin. Guinevere will need you."

Merlin listened to the words of his friend.

"What should I do?" Merlin asked in a hopeless whisper.

Gaius looked at his ward thoughtfully.

"First, you will eat and rest," Gaius said as he made his way towards the pantry.

"Gaius we need to talk about Gwen," Merlin protested. Gaius turned around to face him.

"_We_ will deal with that unfortunate burden tomorrow. But for now you need to rest. It will serve you well for the dark days ahead."

* * *

_Reviews please xo_


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions..

* * *

Dawn arrived, slipping through the cracks of the shudders in Merlin's bedroom. The light did not wake Merlin. He had missed his soft mattress, and his light feather pillow. Merlin's room was his sanctuary. During his first years at Camelot, he memorized and practiced every spell in Gaius's book in his room. Gaius would always be frightened when he walked in on Merlin performing magic. He was too paranoid from all those years of watching young sorcerers be executed on Uther's behalf. But Merlin felt safe in his room. He could truly be himself and not be held back by fear.

Merlin rolled over lazily, letting one hand dangle off the side of his bed.

Gaius opened Merlin's door slowly, trying not to wake him. He let himself smile for a brief moment. His ward was sound asleep, snoring softly and smacking his lips. In Gaius's heart, he wanted to let Merlin sleep peacefully and regain his energy. But in Gaius's mind, he knew what had to be done.

"Merlin," Gaius said while shaking his ward's shoulder. Merlin responded with a "_humph"_ and furrowed eyebrows.

"Merlin, it's time." Gaius said sternly. That seemed to awake his ward.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open, searching for the voice that was speaking to him. Gaius was standing to his side, looking down at him with a concerned expression. Merlin felt that similar hollow pain in his chest. He sat up, looking across his room at the tall wooden door. He didn't want to leave his room. What lyed beyond that door frightened him more than anything.

"You must get dressed, I've made us breakfast. And after that," Gaius paused for a moment, "we'll go and speak to the queen."

Merlin gave Gaius a quick nod. He had to stay strong. Gwen would need a friend and Merlin had no doubts of leaving her behind. He would be there by her side until she needed him no more. He owed that to Gwen. Merlin stripped down and changed into his usual servant attire. He slipped on his leather brown boots and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped before opening it, taking a moment to prepare himself. Merlin looked back at his small but cozy room. The first time Merlin ever saw this room he was a young, naïve boy. It had been ten years since then. Merlin didn't seem to age, but his wisdom had grown throughout his time there in Camelot. He discovered a power within himself not just with magic, but an ability to always be loyal and compassionate towards others. He steered Arthur away from repeating Uther's cruel ways. Arthur learned from Merlin to be merciful and respectful to all people, no matter who they were.

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed open the door, being greeted with the smell of breakfast. Gaius was sitting at the dining table taking small sips of porridge with trembling hands. Merlin walked over and sat down, his eyes fixated on his guardian. Gaius was getting older. His joints were stiffening, making it difficult for him to walk and make his remedies because of his shaky hands.

"Eat Merlin. You're going to need some food in your stomach. We have a long day ahead of us," Gaius said in serious tone.

Merlin obeyed and took a large spoonful of his porridge. But Merlin wasn't hungry. He was too nervous to have an appetite. Merlin felt Gaius's blazing gaze on him and he quickly downed his porridge, attempting to please his guardian. When he finished he looked at Gaius for a reaction. But Gaius ignored his glance and cleared their plates. Merlin stood up waiting for Gaius to be ready. He felt awkward just standing there. In a way, Merlin wanted to get everything over with but he also wanted to hide and not have to bear seeing Gwen. He was afraid Gwen would blame him for Arthur's death. And even if she didn't blame him, Merlin would always blame himself.

"Ready?" Gaius asked him.

Merlin nodded and followed Gaius out the door. There was a chill in the air that seeped through Merlin's clothes, making him feel even more uncomfortable. They reached the tall, steep, stairs that led up to the chambers of the up most royalty and advisors of the court. Merlin realized they would have to pass Arthur's chambers. Again, Merlin felt that similar pain in his chest. This time it felt more hollow than usual, like a dark hole was expanding, almost reaching his heart. Merlin helped Gaius up the stairs, taking his time to be extra cautious.

They finally reached the top of the stairs, into an open corridor. Merlin's eyes traced towards the corner where there were short, winding stairs that lead up to once was Morgana's chambers. Gaius followed Merlin's gaze and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We must go on Merlin," Gaius said while leading him away.

Merlin switched his gaze to his feet while he followed Gaius down the great hallway, towards Guinevere's chambers.

"Are you sure she's not in the courtroom?" Merlin asked Gaius curiously. Gaius continued walking.

"She usually goes later. Guinevere spends more time in her chambers during the mornings to pray," Gaius said quietly.

They were close, just around the corner would lye Arthur's and Gwen's chambers. Merlin took a deep inhale and continued staring at the floor as they passed Arthur's chambers. It was a natural habit for him to run and disturb Arthur in the mornings. And for a moment Merlin felt like it was any other morning, when Arthur would be waiting impatiently for his breakfast, intending to insult Merlin for being late or throwing something at him. Arthur developed that habit as well.

"We're here," Gaius said as they paused in front of Gwen's door. "We must prepare ourselves Merlin, and stand strong. Guinevere will need you more than ever Merlin. She needs stability and you must give her that, is that clear?" Gaius asked but it sounded more like an order.

Merlin stood taller.

"Yes," he said firmly. The guards standing outside of her door stood tall and very still, as they should be, but Merlin could see they're anxious expressions for they knew the truth. Gaius nodded at them and in return they opened the doors in unison. Gaius walked inside first and Merlin heard Gwen's footsteps rush towards him. They were speaking in a quiet tone and finally Gaius glanced back towards Merlin. That was his cue.

Gwen's eyes widened when Merlin walked in. Merlin felt his hands quiver. He was taken by surprise when Gwen greeted him with a strong hug. He felt his body stiffen at first, but then he dived into her embrace. He breathed in her floral perfume and held her more tightly. He wanted to take away the pain he was about to bestow upon her. Guilt consumed Merlin's mind and he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Before he could wipe the tear away, Guinevere let go and stared intensely into his eyes. She noticed the tear right away. The warlock and the queen stood there looking at each other. Two people, with such great power, felt as weak as ever. For a warlock who kept an important secret for so long, hiding his true emotions from his closest friends, now he was not able to pretend anymore. Guinevere already knew the truth.

"He's gone," she said in a whisper. Her hands clutched her stomach. "He's gone," she repeated looking around the room. She seemed to be searching for something frantically. Merlin and Gaius stared at each other, both equally concerned. She opened her dresser and pulled out a white tunic that belonged to Arthur. She held it close to her face and breathed in its scent. She looked back at Merlin.

"He wore this to bed, the night the battle began. I remember lying in his arms, trying to just focus on being held by him. I didn't want to think of the possibility that it might be the last time I'd ever lye with him. You see, Arthur always returned. You knew this better than anyone didn't you Merlin?" she said to Merlin taking a moment to look at him properly.

Merlin felt so still like a statue. He couldn't move, and he could hear his heart pounding.

"There's a reason he always came back safe. You were always there to protect him. And he never knew it. It was you all along," she said as she walked forward towards Merlin.

Merlin glanced nervously at Gaius. Did Gwen know his secret? Gaius understood Merlin's look and nodded subtly. Gwen knew.

"Gwen-

"Merlin don't," Gwen interrupted. "You don't have to hide your secret any longer. You saved Arthur's life so many times. But this time you weren't able to."

Merlin felt another tear run down his face. Gwen took Merlin's hands and intertwined her fingers with his.

"It is not your fault Merlin," she said kindly. Merlin looked down at his feet.

"I was too late. I'm so sorry," Merlin managed to say. His voice was cracking. Guinevere tightened her grasp.

"You tried your best Merlin. And for that I give you all my gratitude. It was Morgana. It was always Morgana," she said bitterly.

Guinevere rarely got angry and whenever she did, it frightened Merlin. She was the most kindhearted person he knew. She even used to tell him she pitied Morgana. But now her eyes blazed with hatred.

"And she won't stop till Camelot is hers," Gwen said in disarray.

"She's dead Guinevere," Merlin said sternly. Guinevere looked confused.

"But how? The knights said there was no sight of her after the battle." Merlin stood up straighter.

"I killed her Gwen." Merlin expected Gwen to be shocked. But instead she gave him a quick nod.

"Thank you Merlin. You've finally brought peace to Camelot," she said as she grasped his face with her hands gently.

She pressed her forehead against his. Gwen and Merlin had always had a strong connection. They were very alike, compassionate, merciful, smart, and both loved Arthur equally but in different ways.

"I can't do this," she whispered. Merlin pulled away and stared into her big brown eyes.

"Yes you can Gwen. You are a strong queen. The people love you and will follow you to the end," Merlin said with determination.

"I can't do it alone," Guinevere cried out softly. Merlin held her in an embrace.

"You won't be alone."

The queen felt a sense of comfort in the warlock's embrace. For the first time since Arthur was missing, she finally trusted someone with all her heart. She knew the warlock meant every word. Arthur would want her to stay strong. Arthur would want Merlin at her side to guide her like he did for Arthur. And so she held Merlin tighter knowing that she will need him more than anyone.

* * *

Guinevere sat upon her throne, her back stiff and aching. To the people of the court, she appeared strong and collected. Behind those stern, rarely blinking brown eyes, Gwen felt like she was about to faint. All eager eyes were on her, taking breaks to glance at the empty throne beside her. The room echoed with people's whispers. Guinevere winced when she heard Arthur's name being spoken. It was time. She nodded at Sir Leon who looked back at her with a fearful expression. The queen forced a reassuring smile toward the knight. She had grown up with Sir Leon during childhood and watched him grow into the loyal and noble man he was supposed to become. Unlike most knights with noble blood, Sir Leon was kind towards all commoners, and never put himself before others. Guinevere was sure Sir Leon was the least selfish of them all.

Sir Leon took comfort in her smile. He had no doubt she would make a great queen and lead the people like her husband had. Arthur's death sure pained Sir Leon, but Guinevere brought a certain light to Camelot. She was the most hopeful. And he had hope she would continue Arthur's legacy. With that wistful thought in his mind, Sir Leon cleared his throat loudly, getting the people's attention.

"The king is dead," Sir Leon's voice echoed throughout the great hall. The room was silent. Guinevere held her breath.

"Long live the queen!" Sir Leon cheered.

The crowd joined him, repeating the cheer as they should. Sir Percival spoke the words quietly, keeping his gaze on the ground. Most of his friends were gone. Gwaine's death had been haunting his mind. Percival arrived back in the citadel the day before, in a hurry to tell the queen the news of Gwaine's death. But soon after his arrival, he heard of the king's passing. Percival, the strong knight, felt as fragile as he once was when he was a boy.

The queen inhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. But a strange adrenaline was running through her veins. She felt like she was going to explode, maybe scream. She wanted to flee from her throne, away from these people, away from Camelot. She knew she could make it somewhere. Guinevere imagined herself living in a small village, in a small house, working to get by. She had been a commoner most of her life she could do it again. But suddenly she felt a strong presence, causing her gaze to shift towards the back of the room. Merlin. His piercing blue eyes steadied on her. Guinevere felt a slight smile tug at her lips. What was she thinking? She was Camelot's queen. She was Arthur's queen. It was her duty.

The queen and the warlock gazed at each other from across the great hall. Guinevere began to feel more relaxed. Was Merlin using magic to calm her down? Whatever it was, the presence of Merlin gave her strength. Guinevere stood up from her throne. The people were suddenly very quiet as they watched their queen with eager eyes.

"I would think this is an appropriate time to announce the new first advisor of the royal court," the queen said proudly, her gaze still on Merlin.

The people hushed to one another. The warlock couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement.

"Merlin," she announced loudly.

The people applauded enthusiastically. Merlin made his way towards the queen.

"First advisor Gwen? You shouldn't have," he joked.

The queen let herself fully smile. Merlin always found a way to lift her spirits. The ceremony ended and people began to make their way out of the great hall. Leon and Percival gave Merlin a good pat on the back before they left. Merlin was grateful he still had some friends around. Soon the great hall was empty except for the queen and the warlock.

"They're preparing your new chambers as we stand," Gwen said sounding very pleased. But Merlin could hear a subtle strain in her voice. He took her hands in his own.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Better than I expected," Gwen said forcing a quick smile. Merlin squeezed her hands.

"I'm glad. If you need anything Gwen, don't even hesitate to find me," Merlin assured. Guinevere responded with a sad smile. Merlin turned to walk away.

"Merlin?" Guinevere called.

The warlock turned around.

"That was quick," he joked.

"I have named you another position besides first advisor," she said with a sly smile. Merlin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm naming you court sorcerer."

Merlin widened his eyes in surprise. He was in too much shock to respond. Guinevere walked up to him.

"No one can know this yet Merlin. But I'm considering lifting the ban off magic," Guinevere whispered.

Merlin was truly speechless.

"I know people say magic corrupted Morgana but I disagree. What corrupted her was not being able to use it. Fear corrupted Morgana. Not magic," Guinevere said firmly. She rested her hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"But magic can be used for good. You have shown me this Merlin. Without your magic, we wouldn't be here today. Your magic has protected Camelot and I want the people to know that. But it will take time," she said furrowing her eyebrows. She was obviously deep in thought.

The warlock felt overwhelmed. Was magic really going to be allowed again?

"We're going to do this together Merlin. I will need the support from other kingdoms. If the people see our alliances accepting magic again, their fear will weaken. You won't have to hide anymore," she said softly.

Merlin saw Gwen's passion in her eyes. She really meant this.

"I will be there by your side through every step of the way," he said through his smile. They embraced. The queen pulled away suddenly.

"There is a favor I must ask of you Merlin," she said quietly. Merlin sensed it wasn't going to be an easy one.

"At dawn tomorrow I would like you to come with me to the Lake of Avalon."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I want to properly say goodbye to Arthur. I will need your protection on the way there," the queen noticed Merlin's distraught expression.

She knew it would pain him deeply to return there. Merlin didn't want to go back. He had just begun accepting Arthur's death. But he owed this to Gwen.

"And I will be there to protect you," Merlin said confidently. And with that, the warlock walked away leaving the queen to her thoughts.

* * *

_Thanks for reading loves! Reviews if you can :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kin._

* * *

The warlock lied in his new bed, his eyes fixated on a small crack on the ceiling. His new room was magnificent. It was more than twice the size of his old room. The walls were painted a deep, crimson red that contrasted perfectly with the rich colored wood floor. Everything smelled freshly polished. Gwen even had a beautiful, tall, bookshelf placed in his room, which occupied some of Merlin's favorite books of myths from the royal library. Merlin smirked, imagining Geoffrey, the keeper of the library's bewildered face as they took these books away.

Merlin continued staring at the ceiling. He could not sleep. His rushing thoughts kept him awake the entire night. A ray of sunlight peered through the tall glass windows in Merlin's chambers, casting a silhouette of dust. He had promised Gwen the day before he would ride out with her to Avalon. She claimed she needed his protection, but Merlin knew deep down she needed him for so much more. Merlin sat up and slid out of his new bed. He felt an odd numbness take over his body. He expected he would feel dreadful in the morning but strangely he felt nothing at all. Merlin undressed and put on his new attire. As first advisor, his wardrobe was much finer and royal. He stared at himself in the mirror. His raven black hair was getting longer, he would need a cut soon. Fortunately, Merlin put on some weight since his return from Avalon. Gaius made sure he ate everything on his plate. The physician knew Merlin was very underweight for his height. Throughout the years Merlin had become more muscular. He looked more like a man than the gangly boy he used to be.

Merlin turned away from the mirror and slid on his new, black leather riding boots. He walked out of his room, making his way down the hall toward the queen's chambers. A pretty young maid passed him, giving a shy girlish smile. He gave her a quick nod and continued down the hall. Before he could knock, the door opened revealing an exhausted looking queen. It seemed Guinevere had trouble sleeping as well.

"Oh hello Merlin," she greeted him with a smile. Merlin bowed his head.

"My lady," he responded back. The queen looked over Merlin.

"You look quite fetching," the queen said through her smile. Merlin blushed. It seemed his new clothes made quite the impression lately.

"As do you," Merlin complimented.

Guinevere throughout the years had grown into quite a beautiful woman. When Merlin first met her she was just a young, pretty, ordinary looking girl.

Her bouncy, chocolate brown curls had grown down to her mid back now. She no longer acted like the nervous, clumsy, handmaiden she once was. Now she carried herself as an elegant and graceful queen. Merlin noticed Gwen was wearing a silk, ebony black dress. It was plain but fitted the queen in a very flattering way. The last time Merlin saw Gwen wear this dress was the cremation of her brother, Elyan.

"We should get going," the queen said walking past the warlock with a determined step.

It would be a long day of riding, and she wanted to get to Avalon before nightfall. Merlin followed behind her, his head tilted down respectfully. As they walked out to the courtyard, several knights greeted them. They were waiting with the two horses prepared for their ride. The queen thanked the knights and they responded with a bow. Guinevere petted the mane of her beautiful white horse. Arthur had given this horse to her last year as a present for her birthday. The queen didn't realize that her hands were shaking.

One of the knights helped the queen up on her horse. Merlin was already sitting upright on his saddle.

"We will return soon," the queen said to the knights, and with a firm kick her horse trotted forward through the gates.

Merlin followed close behind. The knights were confused why the queen only wanted Merlin to accompany her. They tried to convince her she needed more protection, but the queen just softly shook her head and assured them she would be perfectly safe with her advisor. The knights surely liked Merlin and never doubted his bravery, but the man wasn't very good with a sword. But they knew he was the king's closest friend and Arthur always brought him along on the most dangerous quests. Perhaps they underestimated Merlin…

* * *

It had been several hours since the queen and the warlock left the castle. They were about to enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Merlin searched with his eyes for Saxons. He would make sure no harm would come to the queen. So far, there was no sign of anyone lurking around. Merlin trotted up beside his queen. He studied her expression. The queen did not seem nervous, only determined. Gwen was a very brave woman.

Guinevere tried not to think about Arthur. She curved her thoughts to only think about getting to Avalon in time. This was not the right time to mourn. Especially, in a dangerous place like the Valley of the Fallen Kings. But she trusted Merlin would protect her. She witnessed with her own eyes his powers during the battle. Gaius once told her he was the "greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth". Guinevere felt a little nervous being in the presence of such a powerful man.

"How much further Merlin?" she asked glancing at him. The warlock tuned into his advanced eyesight, seeing the path ahead. Guinevere watched her friend curiously as he stared ahead with intense blue eyes.

"We'll reach Avalon in a few hours," the warlock said in a monotone voice. Guinevere picked up her pace. The sun was beginning to set slowly…

The queen and the warlock found themselves on a steep hill, gazing down at the Lake of Avalon. The sky was painted with shades of pink and purple as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the hills. They hopped off their horses. Guinevere continued staring down at the water as Merlin tied the horses to a tree. Together they made their way down the hill, both their minds racing with emotions. Finally they were at the bottom. Merlin watched Guinevere as she walked slowly towards the lake, her long dress brushing against the damp grass. She stopped only a few inches from the water.

Guinevere looked down at her reflection. She didn't seem to recognize herself. She was just a maid when she fell in love with Arthur. He was a prince, who could have married any princess he wanted, but he chose her.

"With all my heart," she said under her breath. Those were her words when Arthur asked her to marry her, even after she betrayed him. Guinevere still hated herself for what she had done. But Arthur loved her so much he forgave her. A tear streamed slowly down her cheek but Guinevere didn't bother to wipe it away.

Merlin walked up to Gwen's side, following her gaze out towards the lake. A beam of sunlight shined on the queen. Her tears glistened. The warlock looked at her and felt the urge to hold her but he let her be.

"He was a great man," Guinevere said quietly. Merlin agreed silently. The queen stared at Merlin. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the light. She linked her arm with his.

"He was lucky to have you," she told Merlin. Merlin gave her a faint smile.

"He was lucky to have us," he said gently. The warlock felt that familiar pain in his chest, but this time he was able to control it.

"Arthur is the once and future king," he stated. Guinevere looked at him curiously. What did he mean by future king? But it wasn't the right time to ask him. She saw Merlin's serious expression. She would ask him in time.

"Goodbye Arthur. I will always love you," she whispered. The warlock and the queen stood there in silence for a while, the queen held on to his arm tightly.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a twig snapping behind them. Instantaneously, they whipped around to see who was there. Merlin stepped in front of Guinevere protectively.

"Saxons?" the queen asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Merlin responded slowly.

Suddenly, the warlock felt a strong presence coming towards them, something with magic. A group of hooded people appeared out of the woods, their long pale blue cloaks fluttering in the light breeze. Their heads were tilted down, hiding their faces. They had all formed in a straight line. Before Merlin could ask who they were, they slid their hoods off, revealing themselves. In unison they knelt before the warlock.

"We kneel down before you oh great one," the man in the middle spoke out. He must have been their leader. He stood up and walked towards the warlock. The man was a little older than Merlin and had piercing green eyes.

"We have waited a very long time for this moment, Emrys. I have been a faithful follower of you for many years," the man exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the warlock asked curiously. Clearly, they meant no harm. The others stood up.

"We are the sons and daughters of the last high priests and high priestesses. We have been in hiding our wholes lives until this moment. You are destined to bring the old religion back, and we will serve you till the end your greatness," the man knelt once more.

Merlin felt quite overwhelmed. He was not aware he had so many followers. He sure wasn't used to being called "your greatness."

Guinevere was quite surprised as well. She watched in amazement as they knelt before Merlin. She wasn't aware he had a destiny.

"Queen Guinevere," the man bowed to her. The others repeated the gesture.

"You are destined for great things as well. We pledge to serve you to the end your highness."

Guinevere smiled at Merlin, who couldn't help but smile back.

"In my husband's name, Merlin and I will continue uniting the people of Albion. We will strive to bring freedom back to your people again," the queen said to the sorcerers. Merlin stared in awe at Guinevere. There was so much strength in her heart.

Merlin looked upon the sorcerers and sorceresses proudly. His gaze suddenly fell upon a pretty heart shaped face, with misty grey eyes, and rosy lips smiling at him..

* * *

Guinevere was surrounded by a group of female sorcerers, sitting around the flickering flames of a fire they had lit with magic. The heat from the fire wrapped itself around the queen, keeping away the unsettling chills of the night. The girls were young, perhaps a few years before they would come of age. The queen listened intently to their stories. The sorceresses told the queen of their childhood, moving from place to place in constant fear. Guinevere couldn't help but imagine the sorceresses as children, so afraid and having to survive on their own. The queen's childhood was not an easy one, she as well moved from place to place with her mother who served as a maid. But after her mother's death, she arrived at Camelot to live with her father. There, she got the position as Morgana's handmaiden…

Fortunately, a young sorceress named Ava, interrupted her thoughts.

"My lady, are you alright?" she asked concerned. The queen smiled sadly.

"I just can't imagine what you girls have been through, on the run only as children," she trailed off. The queen was taken back by Ava's smile.

"But now we will tell you the good part," Ava said in an excited whisper.

The young sorceress had a youthful energy about her. Ava's emerald eyes were wide open with anticipation, reminding the queen of herself when she was just a maid, itching to hear juicy gossip.

"Most of us were taking refuge in small villages, appearing as lost orphaned children who needed a home," a sorceress named Durilda spoke out. "If anyone in the village found out about our powers, we' d be banished. The king would kill any commoner and their families without hesitation if they were hiding children like us in their homes," she said gravely.

"But then one day we were all summoned, unaware of each others existence," Ava added. The queen raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Summoned?" the queen asked curiously. The sorceresses shared an amused expression.

"Without fully knowing it, we were being called by Allister. You see, us sons and daughters of the old religion are all one. We are connected and together we find strength and peace for our kind. Allister is the oldest of our clan and our leader. When we found each other, we found hope. Hope for a future where our people can roam free and not live in fear. You and Emrys will start a new era. Together, you will unite the old religion with the new. It is written in the prophecies," Ava stated.

Guinevere couldn't help but feel a little under pressure. She never expected she would be a part of a prophecy. As a child, "prophecies" and "destinies," were only spoken in fairytales. But the queen now knew they were real, realer than she ever imagined.

The queen took Ava's hand in her own.

"And we will do everything we can to give you your freedom back," Guinevere said warmly. The young sorceresses couldn't help but smile as they felt the warm aura surrounding the queen. She was the light to their darkness.

Merlin sat leaning against a tree, watching Guinevere bond with the sorceresses. He was surprised at how calm the queen appeared. She seemed to be very open to magic and didn't fear their powers. If Arthur were here, he would be kind but uncomfortable. For he had grown up listening to Uther's hatred of magic all his life, witnessing young sorcerers being burnt at the stake. But Arthur never hated magic as much as his father. A part of him knew that not all people with magic were corrupted. The warlock looked down at his feet solemnly. He missed his friend more than anything.

Allister watched Emrys curiously. For such a powerful warlock, he looked broken, like a part of his soul was taken away. Allister had heard of Arthur Pendragon's death. It must have pained Emrys deeply to lose a great friend. He poured some soup into a wooden bowl and made his way over to the warlock.

"I think it will do you well your greatness, if you had something to eat" Allister said softly.

Merlin looked up at Allister. The warlock had no appetite but Allister's eyes were persistent.

"Thank you," he said with a smile as the sorcerer handed him his meal. Allister bowed before the warlock, about to turn away.

"Allister?" Merlin called.

"Yes your greatness?" Allister answered. There was a subtle nervousness in his voice. Merlin smiled warmly at the sorcerer.

"Call me Merlin from now on."

Allister was taken back for a moment. He didn't feel he deserved to address the warlock so casually. But Emrys was genuine. He spoke more like a normal commoner than one who practiced the old tongue.

"Eat well Merlin," Allister said with a timid smile.

Merlin watched Allister as he walked away, pausing to speak to the young sorceress that caught Merlin's eye. The warlock learned her name was Lilia.

Her long ebony curls shined in the moonlight, radiating the dark night. Merlin wanted to speak to her but he felt nervous. There was a silent maturity about her. She carried herself with much more grace than the other sorceresses. The warlock could tell Allister and her were very close. He wondered if they might be lovers. Merlin didn't know why he was so fascinated by this woman. Lilia caught his gaze, and Merlin quickly looked back at his feet embarrassed. He took a sip of his soup, which wasn't quite bad.

"It's good isn't it?"

Merlin looked up surprised to see Lilia standing before him. She sat down beside him.

"We've collected different spices over the years of traveling from different kingdoms. They add a nice kick don't they?" Lilia said with a grin.

Merlin nodded not sure of what to say. There was a long moment of silence. Why couldn't he just say something?

Lilia couldn't help but feel slightly amused. Emrys was not what she expected. Allister had spoken of him as the greatest sorcerer of all time. Lilia could feel the warlock's power. She had no doubt about his gifts. But he was younger than she expected, still inexperienced. Lilia felt a pang of sorrow for the warlock. She could tell Arthur's death haunted him. She could see it in his eyes. Lilia was surprised when Emrys spoke.

"It must have been hard for you," the warlock said softly.

Lilia liked his voice. It was gentle but deep and carried a subtle western accent.

"I got used to it over time. It wasn't so bad, you know. Allister took good care of us," she said glancing back at her friend.

The warlock was curious of Allister. He didn't look that much older than himself. Allister must have only been a teenager when he took the young sorcerers in. Lilia read his mind.

"He's a lot older than he looks," she said smiling. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Us children of the old religion stop aging once we come of age. I assume you've noticed this about yourself," Lilia told him.

Merlin did notice this about himself. He had come of age only a few years after arriving in Camelot. Since then, he didn't seem to age a bit.

"Does that mean-

"Yes," Lilia interrupted, "we live a lot longer than the mortals."

The sorceress was surprised at how little the warlock knew about his kind. She watched him as he ran his fingers through his tussled black hair. He was clearly overwhelmed.

"I guess I don't have to worry about wrinkles," he joked. Lilia laughed. He had a kind way about him, very selfless.

"I hear you go by a different name to most people?" Lilia asked curiously. The warlock smiled.

"I was named Merlin by my mother." The warlock looked at Lilia who was smiling to herself. She then looked up at him and reached out her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Merlin," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She was different than the others, more in touch with how the common people interacted. "Perhaps she was raised by one," the warlock thought to himself. He reached to shake her hand. The moment they touched, the warlock felt a strange energy course through his veins. He felt an invisible cord between them. It was as though they were connected. It was unlike anything the warlock had ever felt before. A powerful aura surrounded them, catching a few of the others sorcerer's attention.

Lilia felt a strange rush of emotions wash over her. There was something about Merlin, almost like they had met before in a dream. She searched in her mind for the memory but couldn't find anything specific. What she was feeling frightened her. Lilia let go of his hand, but her eyes were still steadied on his. She could tell Merlin felt peculiar as well.

"You should get some rest, you and the queen have a long day ahead of you," Lilia said as she stood up. She forced a quick smile and walked away as fast as she could.

Merlin was still in shock.

"What the hell was that?" he said under his breath.

Suddenly, he began to think of Freya. But he didn't feel that aching pain in his chest that he usually felt whenever he thought of her. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He missed Freya but not as much as he used to, which frightened him. The warlock felt someone's gaze on him and he turned his head to find himself locking eyes with Guinevere. She had been watching him. He saw a faint smile tug at the queen's lips.

* * *

_Introducing some OCs :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_The girl with emerald eyes.._

* * *

Sir Leon stared intensely at the gates of the citadel. The morning was slowly slipping into afternoon, and Guinevere and Merlin had not returned yet. This troubled Sir Leon. Ever since Arthur's death, he had grown to be very protective of his queen. Of course being a knight, it was his duty to honor and protect her, but there was something more. Sir Leon couldn't quite wrap his head around it. All he knew was that she was the sun to the dark shadows that consumed people's minds. For these were dark times. Even though Camelot had won the war, the people were restless. Their king was gone. Sir Leon searched the courtyard for Percival. He was one of the only friends he had left. Sir Leon's gaze fixated toward the lower towns, barely being able to read the sign of the "Rising Sun." He had heard a rumor that Percival spent most of his time there.

Sir Leon made his way towards the direction of the tavern. Commoners and fellow knights nodded at him respectfully. He had been serving as a loyal knight to the Pendragon family almost his whole life, never failing to show his courage and pride. There was sorrow in some of the commoner's eyes as they watched the knight pass by. They knew Sir Leon was one of Arthur's most trusted knights and dearest friends. Arthur and Leon grew up together as children, running around the castle's corridors and playing with wooden swords until they were out of breath.

The knight could faintly hear the sound of their laughter, high-pitched and so innocent. A drunken man stumbled out of the tavern, cursing loudly. Lately, the Rising Sun was quite packed throughout all hours of the day. Sir Leon let out a heavy sigh and pushed open the creaky wooden door. The stench of mead on men's breaths filled the air of the tavern. Half of the room was loud and drunkenly singing, their arms swung loosely over each other's shoulders. The other half was quiet, sipping their drinks solemnly. It was an odd sight to witness. Leon's gaze fell on Percival, who was sitting in the corner by himself, chugging down a large jug of mead. Percival looked up to meet Leon's ocean blue eyes and gave him a sad smile. Sir Leon walked over and sat across from his friend.

"How many of those have you had today Percy?" Sir Leon asked him with a hint of humor in his low, calm voice. He had adapted that nickname for Percival a few months after meeting him. It stuck well on Sir Leon's tongue.

Percival raised up three of his fingers, looking down at the ground ashamed. He admired Sir Leon for his grace and honor. Very few times he had seen his friend drunk, but even then Leon carried himself as a proud but selfless knight.

"I've always admired your high tolerance," Sir Leon joked. Percival met his friend's gaze. His eyes were friendly but carried a hint of concern. But it was obvious Leon was trying to cheer him up. The knight let himself smile.

"Do you want one?" Percival asked Leon with a charismatic smile, but his eyes were longing, almost desperate for his friend's company. Sir Leon flashed Pervical a smile and gave a quick nod.

"Why not?" Leon said resting his arms on the wooden table, a gesture showing his friend he'd be staying with him.

Pervical nodded at Evoric, the tavern's owner. The short bald man caught a glimpse of Sir Leon's curly red hair, quickly filling up two jugs for the knight. He walked towards them, clumsily spilling mead on his shirt. The knights gave him a thankful nod as he placed their drinks in front of them. They found themselves smiling as Evoric began to scold some of his rambunctious customers.

"Some things never change," Sir Leon said taking a long sip of his drink.

Pervical looked at his friend curiously. He was more relaxed than usual, not as proper as he usually was. Sir Leon was the only one out of his close group of fellow knights who was raised in a noble household besides Arthur and Gwaine. But Gwaine soon grew out of his noble habits after his father's death. Percival felt his jaw tighten as he thought of his dear friends who were gone. He looked up at Leon who as well had his head down solemnly. Suddenly his friend looked up at him with excitement in his eyes.

"Training starts up again tomorrow," Leon said with a satisfied expression. Both the knights shared a similar passion of duty. They were very protective of their people.

"Cheers to that," Percival said as he raised his jug and clinked it with Leon's, both of their eyes steadied on each other's as they took a sip.

"And we're the new head commanders," Leon said tapping his fingers against the metal surface of his drink.

Percival nodded and took another sip. Both of them shared a slight feeling of guilt. It felt wrong to be taking Arthur's place as head commanders, but they knew Arthur would have wanted them too. Both knights were one of Camelot's fiercest and trusted warriors.

"Time to whip some young scrawny knights into shape," Percival joked. Leon let out a quick laugh.

"Time to listen to those pathetic excuses of why they should be missing training," Leon joked as well.

Both knights smiled in silence. Percival could hear Gwaine's voice in his head, making some witty retort about how bad he would be at disciplining young knights. Gwaine would always tease him for his kind nature. Percival took a deep breath, trying to push the thought of his closest friend out of his mind. Leon could see the pain in Percival's eyes.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Leon said in a gentle voice. Percival's grasp on his drink tightened, almost making a dent in the cheap metal.

"I should have known an ordinary sword would not kill her," Percival said quietly. His hands were shaking.

"None of us knew," Leon said in a soothing tone. Pervical's mind was racing. He had heard a rumor Merlin killed her, with a sword that was able to kill a high priestess. If only Percival had that sword, he could have saved Gwaine.

"He died in honor, protecting his people and his friends. As did Elyan and Lancelot," Leon said firmly, he as well trying not to choke.

"And Arthur," Pervical almost whispered. The knights sat there in silence. Percival was surprised when Leon grabbed his forearm.

"We cannot dwell in sorrow. We are still knights of the round table, serving our queen and our people. We cannot let our mourning interfere with our duty," Leon said sounding like the leader he had grown to become.

Leon's strength rubbed off on Percival. His friend was right. Percival responded with a firm nod.

"For Camelot," Leon raised his drink. Percival raised his as well. "And for our friends." The knights looked at each other determined. They clinked their glasses and took one last sip. Sir Leon took a quick look around at the drunken commoners, shouting and slurring their words.

"Let's get out of here," Leon said with a smile. Percival smiled back and left a few gold coins for Evoric. The knights walked out of the tavern, greeted by a gust of cold wind.

"Winter is coming," Percival said as they walked up towards the citadel.

"But we'll be prepared for it," Leon said giving Percival a good pat on the back.

The commoners watched the two knights walk by with wonder in their eyes. Sir Percival walked with more determination in his step, smiling and talking to his friend. The people always admired the brotherhood of the knights.

The two knights almost reached the courtyard when they heard voices shouting, "the queen! The queen is back!" The two knights looked at each other eagerly and ran to the courtyard. They were surprised to find a group of men and women on horseback behind Merlin and Guinevere.

"Who are they?" Leon heard Percival say under his breath. A knight rushed over to help the queen down, who gave him a lovely smile.

Merlin slid off his horse stretching his tall limbs. He grinned when he saw Leon and Percival. The two knights smiled back at their friend. They walked up to the Merlin and gave him a good rub on the head. The warlock laughed with his friends and shoved Leon playfully who tripped him with a teasing smile of revenge.

Guinevere couldn't help but smile at the three of them. When she walked over to them Leon and Percival stopped playing with Merlin and bowed their heads respectfully. The queen rolled her eyes and threw her arms around them. They were like brothers to her.

The other knights helped the young women down from their horses, hiding their confusion. The men helped themselves down. The group of people appeared as villagers in their common clothes, but the knights couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. Something about these people felt different. Perhaps a bit threatening…

A younger knight named William walked over to a man that looked the oldest of the mysterious group. The man was petting the mane of his grey horse, whispering something in its ear.

"Excuse me Sir, but I'll take your horse for you," the young knight said timidly. Something about this villager made him feel nervous, like the man possessed a strong power over him.

"And where will you take her?" The man asked curiously, his piercing green eyes fixated on the young knight who couldn't help but shiver. The knight coughed trying to hide his nerves. Allister couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the sight of the timid boy.

"To the stables, where she will be properly fed and taken cared of as the others," he said glancing at the other horses. The knight couldn't help but notice the other villagers staring at him with intense eyes. There was something off about these people…

"We thank you for your kindness and hospitality," the man said with a gentle smile.

He spoke quite proper for just a commoner. The young knight took the reigns gently in his hands as he led the man's horse towards the stables. The other knights repeated the gesture and followed William. Thankful they would get away from these villagers. They too were quite shaken by their presence.

The young sorcerers stood in the center of the courtyard, their eyes filled with wonder as they took in the sight of the great castle. Some of them felt quite nervous, for they were sure some of these knights had killed their kin, while others couldn't help but smile with excitement. Ava couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. Lilia looked at her younger sister with stern eyes.

"Control yourself Ava. Remember, we are villagers who were attacked by Saxons. The queen and her advisor found us and offered refuge in Camelot," Lilia said in a sharp whisper. Ava's smile faded. Her older sister was always so _serious…_

"You can't blame me for being excited sister. Everything is about to change for us," her sister said in a dream like tone. Lilia couldn't help but feel pity for her young sister. Ava was only four when their parents were killed. Lilia was only eight, fleeing with her baby sister in her arms.

"Yes but in time," Lilia said in a more gentle tone. Ava looked at her older sister who gave her a kind smile.

Guinevere walked over to the sorcerers who immediately gave her their attention.

"My friends, it has been a long day. Please come inside, we will show you your chambers. And once you're all settled in we will enjoy a great meal together. Welcome to Camelot," the queen said proudly.

The sorcerers beamed at the queen, bowing their heads in gratitude. A group of maids hurried over to the villagers, leading them inside the castle.

Guinevere hadn't felt this good in days. She felt it was her duty to protect these people and she couldn't help but feel warmth fill her heart as the sorcerers smiled at her as they walked by. Merlin smiled at Leon and Percival reassuringly, who were obviously quite confused. But the two knights trusted Merlin and Guinevere, and they let themselves relax as they watched the villagers pour in. Sir Leon locked eyes with a young woman with wavy red hair and big emerald eyes. She smiled at him and Leon couldn't help but smile back. She was very beautiful, almost majestic looking. Percival nudged Leon playfully, obviously catching the look between those two.

Merlin felt the comfort of standing in between his friends. He realized he was not alone. His gaze fell on Lilia who was looking up, admiring the architecture of the castle. She was wearing a plain light blue dress, with a golden tassel wrapped tightly around her hips, showing off her gentle curves. Feeling like he was trespassing, Merlin looked up to stare at her profile, only to find that she glanced subtly back to look at him, a beautiful smile tugging at her rosy lips. Merlin began to feel that overwhelming rush of emotions whenever he looked at her, and so he switched his gaze to his feet. A habit he developed whenever he got nervous. But the temptation was too strong, and when he finally looked up, all he caught was the trail of her blue dress as she entered the castle.

* * *

Allister looked out of the tall glass windows in his new chambers. The queen had been generous and gave him the biggest room, out of respect of being their leader. The view was beautiful, looking out onto the rolling hills of Camelot and the luscious forests beyond. The sky resembled the color of a ripe peach. The last time the sorcerer had been in a castle was nearly thirty years ago, when he was working as a servant for King Bayard of Mercia. Bayard was young and arrogant then, very cruel to his servants but Allister learned how to avoid the king's tyranny and managed to live there for two years. He was only fourteen than.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The sorcerer felt himself smile when Lilia walked inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Lilia rushed towards Allister, falling into his embrace. They stayed there for a while in each other's arms, both breathing the same air, the same love. Allister lifted Lilia's soft chin to meet her gaze. He could almost lose himself in the crystal clear pools of her eyes. The sorcerer could see kindness in her, but also power. A power that sometimes frightened him but also excited him. Their lips touched, ever so softly. But then Allister held her closer, kissing her more passionately, hungry for her. Lilia let him kiss her jaw… then her neck…down to her chest. She shivered as his hand trailed slowly down her back. And then she gasped as Allister picked her up, smiling as he took her over to the bed…

* * *

Guinevere had changed into one of her favorite dresses. It was crimson red and made out of rich velvet. It clung to her torso tightly, accentuating her petite figure. The rest flowed beautifully to the ground, finishing the elegant touch of the gown. Her maid was brushing her hair thoroughly but gently, making the queen close her eyes at the soothing sensation. Guinevere began to reminisce of being a girl, remembering her mother brushing her hair every night before she went to bed. The queen didn't realize she was fiddling with her wedding ring until her maid tapped her shoulders lightly.

"I'm finished, my lady. You look very beautiful," the young maid said with a sweet smile.

The queen brought the ring to her lips, kissing it gently. The maid placed her hands on the queen's shoulders.

"Are you alright, my lady?" she asked concerned. Guinevere opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror and then met her maid's gaze through the reflection.

"This was Arthur's favorite dress of mine," a smile appeared on the queen's lips. Her maid smiled with the queen.

"He said I looked beautiful in red. But yet again, he told me I looked beautiful in anything," the queen chuckled quietly to herself.

The maid didn't bother to hide a look of sympathy on her face. She had worked for the queen long enough to witness the beautiful love the king and queen felt for each other. It was almost unreal.

"I'm sure he's watching you now, my lady. Having that exact same thought," the maid said softly but then strongly regretted her words.

She feared she passed a boundary and nervously clasped her hands behind her back, biting her tongue hard. The queen took a moment to properly look at her maid. She was a pretty girl. Blonde, blue eyed, with a petite figure and thin lips.

"Thank you Rose, that was very kind of you to say," the queen said taking Rose's cold hand in hers. Rose's eyes widened in surprise. The queen stood up and took one last look at herself. She slid her wedding ring back on her finger, taking a deep breath.

"Well, we best be going Rose. Tonight we celebrate," the queen said in a light and cheerful voice. The maid raised her eyebrow.

"For what my lady?" she asked curiously. Guinevere stopped before walking out the door, turning her head gracefully to glance back at her maid.

"A new beginning."

* * *

Lilia lied in Allister's arms, her ebony locks resting on his chest. Despite the warm sheets they were under, the sorceress still felt a chill creep down her spine. She stared at the fireplace at the end of the room. Her clear eyes flashed gold, and within seconds she could hear the nestling cracks of the flames. She glanced up at Allister who seemed to have fallen asleep. Slowly, she slid out of the bed. She grabbed a blanket to cover herself, walking over to put on her dress, which was lying on the floor. Lilia felt odd. A strange feeling rushed over, making her shiver. The sorceress glanced back at her lover, feeling a sting of guilt. But why did she feel like she did something wrong? Lilia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slid on her dress, tying the tassel tightly around her waist. She ran her fingers through her curls, glancing back at Allister curiously. Suddenly, the sorceress realized night had approached.

"The dinner," she muttered to herself. She was about to wake up Allister when she heard a knock on the door. Unsure of what to do, Lilia stayed silent, hoping the person would leave.

"Allister it's Irwin," the young sorcerer said with a sound of irritation in his voice. Lilia rolled her eyes and opened the door. Irwin flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Lilia scowled at the arrogant sorcerer. He was one of the few who knew about her relationship with Allister. Lilia did not enjoy having her personal business be spoken about.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. The sorcerer crossed his arms, clearly ready to give a clever retort when Allister appeared next to Lilia.

"Is there something you need Irwin?" the older sorcerer asked kindly. But his piercing green eyes showed a hint of irritation. Irwin shifted his weight onto his right leg, feeling uncomfortable. He respected Allister, more than any of his kin. Despite the sorcerer's natural habit of mischief, he seemed to be able to control it whenever he was in the presence of his leader.

"I just came to inform you the dinner is about to begin. They've put clothes in our wardrobes," Irwin said glancing down at his outfit.

He was wearing a silk green tunic that made his short red hair look as fiery as ever. The tunic was tucked into formal black pants. The attire suited the sorcerer well and he couldn't help but feel a beam of confidence shine through him. Allister gave Irwin a warm smile.

"Thank you Irwin. You are most informative," the older sorcerer said giving a silent cue for the young sorcerer to leave.

Irwin gave a quick nod, locking eyes with Lilia who gave him a teasing smile and walked away. Lilia sighed and chuckled to herself. Allister raised his brow.

"What?" he asked curiously. Lilia shook her head smiling to herself.

"I'll never hear the end of it from him," she complained jokingly. Suddenly, Allister grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Does he bother you?" he asked with a spark of anger in his piercing eyes. Lilia rubbed his chest trying to calm him down.

"It's fine, he's just a young spirit. It's nothing to get upset over," she said forcing a smile. But deep inside Lilia felt irritated. Allister was a little too overprotective of her. Lilia was an independent woman. She knew she could take care of herself. Allister let himself relax as Lilia kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I must go change. We don't want to be late for our first dinner with the queen," Lilia said flashing him a beautiful smile. The young sorceress then walked out, letting out a breath of relief as she continued down the long hallway…

Merlin took his place beside the queen. He had never sat at the royal feasting table before. As a servant he mostly stood to the side, watching his friends dine and laugh without him. But sometimes he was assigned to serve them their food, adding a humorous joke about Arthur, which made everyone laugh hysterically while Arthur turned a shade of red and glared at him for the rest of the night. The warlock took a deep breath, trying to exhale the memory out of his mind.

Some of the sorcerers hadn't arrived yet, but Guinevere waited patiently, sipping her wine and making small talk with some of the sorceresses. Merlin looked over at the male sorcerers. There were six girls and five boys in their clan. Three of the men were there. Merlin learned two of them were twin brothers. Their names were Kipling and Kolby. The twins were practically identical but acted very differently from one another. Kipling was kind and soft spoken but Merlin could sense he carried a strong sense of knowledge. On the other hand, Kolby was still respectful but there was a darkness about him. Merlin could feel Kolby's hatred almost radiating off his skin. The warlock didn't judge the young sorcerer, he had been through hell most of his life. Suddenly, Allister and another sorcerer called Irwin walked into the room. Merlin noticed Guinevere's smile widen.

"I apologize for my tardiness your majesty. I seemed to have taken a nap after our long day of riding. Irwin came to get me," both of the sorcerers bowed their heads.

The queen smiled.

"No need to apologize. It's good that you rested," the queen said gesturing to their seats. Allister locked eyes with Merlin and bowed his head respectfully. Irwin repeated the gesture but something in his eyes carried a hint of mockery. The warlock chose to ignore it and instead searched the room for one sorceress in particular. But Lilia was nowhere in sight.

The queen didn't seem to notice her absence and made a gesture with her hand, smiling as platters of food were placed on the table. She watched the sorcerers eyes widen with delight, reminding the queen of herself when she first had a royal meal. The queen raised her glass.

"Cheers to new friends," she said with a grin. The sorcerers raised their glasses.

"To new friends," they all said in unison. The queen smiled at Merlin and clinked her glass together with his. The warlock and the queen sipped their drinks, their eyes steadied on each other. A warm buzz washed over them, not just because of the alcohol, but because of a new sense of a hope that filled their hearts. Merlin suddenly noticed an odd silence spread over the room. He glanced at Guinevere who had her eyes fixated on something. He followed her gaze and found himself lost for words at the sight of Lilia. The sorceress was wearing an emerald green dress. The satin sleeves hung off her delicate shoulders, revealing her collarbone and long neck. The dress clung tightly to her chest and torso, showing off some cleavage and her beautiful curves. Her ebony locks rested against her back, shining in the dim candlelight. Her clear grey eyes shimmered as she made her way towards the table. Lilia was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry for being late, my lady. I seemed to have lost track of time. I hope you can forgive me," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. The queen nodded quickly.

"I understand, but you haven't missed much. Please come sit," the queen gestured towards the empty chair next to Ava.

Lilia's little sister gave her a teasing smile. Lilia curtsied and sat down next to her sister. Her eyes flickered towards Merlin who couldn't help but smile at her. Lilia felt herself blush. She then moved her gaze towards Allister, who seemed to notice the exchange between her and Emrys. Lilia took a long sip of her wine.

* * *

_Thoughts? By the way I imagine Lilia looking like Natalie Dormer. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Dreams and other simple things.._

* * *

The young sorceress practically skipped into the courtyard, chuckling to herself as a group of knights stared at her in a trance. She was quite used to men reacting that way around her. Ava placed her hands on her hips, contemplating on what she wanted to do that day. She felt like exploring the city. The young sorceress always had a knack for adventure. Ava began to make her way to the lower towns, humming to herself blissfully. Her new freedom seemed to awaken the young girl's soul. Golden energy rushed through her veins, illuminating every dark crevice in her body.

The commoners couldn't help but stare at the mysterious girl skipping by. She was ravishing, with wild red hair loosely braided down her back. Her jeweled green eyes sparkled, glancing flirtatiously at every man who had his mouth wide open at the sight of her. Girls whispered to each other, obviously threatened by her beauty but also curious. The red haired girl carried a lively energy with her, not knowing that it was rubbing off on the other commoners. Wherever she walked by, the people felt warmth fill their hearts, puzzled but also enjoying the sensation.

Ava looked around curiously at the tiny shops and the rushing commoners. For some of her kin, the sight would be overwhelming. But Ava felt more alive than ever. She had been use to hiding in desolate places her whole life, always dreaming of living in a busy city. The young sorceress let out a musical laugh that danced in the air. Her dreams were finally coming true…

* * *

The queen paced back and forth in the great courtroom. She was alone, except for a few knights guarding the doors. She pressed her fingers to her lips, a habit she had developed since childhood whenever she felt anxious. Her long, blue, satin dress swished behind her as she continued to pace. The doors opened, revealing her new first advisor with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for being late. I'm not used to having to get up on my own, you know with Gaius usually waking me up in the mornings," Merlin said almost wincing with embarrassment.

The queen rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

"_You know_, as being first advisor you're allowed to have a servant or two," the queen said as she shook her head mockingly, crossing her arms.

The warlock tilt his head and squinted his eyes, an expression he always made before coming up with a clever retort.

"I was a servant for nearly ten years Gwen, I think with that much experience I could manage to take care of myself," he said flashing a charming smile.

The queen chuckled and gestured to him to take a seat at the large round table. They both sat down, feeling uncomfortable with the many memories of sitting at this table with their friends. And their king…

"So, what's on your mind?" the warlock asked curiously. Guinevere gave a nod to the guards who obediently left the room. She placed her arms on the table, leaning in closer to Merlin.

"We need to discuss how we're going to lift the ban off magic," the queen said staring deeply into Merlin's ice blue eyes. The warlock raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said this will take time," Merlin said slowly, a little taken back from her intense expression. The warlock of course wanted nothing more than his freedom, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to rush into things.

"I know, but ever since we met those sorcerers I can't help but feel the need to give them their freedom," the queen said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Merlin stared properly at his friend. She seemed rattled, and he couldn't help but notice her fingers tapping anxiously on the wooden table. There was something going on. The warlock assumed it probably had something to do with Arthur's death. Maybe she needed something to focus on, to take her mind off of him.

Guinevere waited for Merlin to reply, she didn't like the look he was giving her. It felt like he was trying to read her mind, and the queen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at his intense gaze.

"You really care about them, don't you?" The warlock asked gently.

The queen squirmed in her seat. Ever since she listened to the stories of the young sorceress's terrible childhoods, she couldn't help but feel a maternal instinct kick in. She wanted to hold each of them, kiss the top of their heads soothingly, and tell them everything was going to be okay. This was something her mother would do whenever the noble kids bullied her, for being a daughter of a maid.

The queen looked at Merlin, irritated at his concerned expression.

"Yes I do," she said sharply. The warlock flinched at the harsh tone of her voice. Guinevere bit her lip in regret of snapping at her dear friend.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I don't know what's gotten into me. I've just been…so emotional lately. I guess ever since Arthur's death, I've needed something to care about. These people…I want to take care of them. Does that make sense?"

Merlin nodded giving Guinevere a reassuring smile.

"It makes perfect sense," he said squeezing her shoulder gently. The queen let herself smile. The warlock took her hand.

"But as much as I want this ban lifted, it will take time. Most of the royal court doesn't even know I have magic. Leon, Percival, they have no idea. It's obvious people are suspicious of Allister and his clan, who don't do a very good job at acting like normal commoners now do they?" Merlin said humorously but his eyes were serious.

The queen nodded and sighed heavily.

"What should I do?" she asked her advisor. Merlin looked out the tall windows of the courtroom thoughtfully. He then turned back to his queen with a soft grin.

"We will write to Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn, our closest allies, to invite them here. They cannot know why until we speak to them in person." Guinevere nodded determinedly.

"What shall our reason be for inviting them?" she asked curiously. Merlin tapped his fingers on the table, searching in his mind for a good excuse. An idea slipped into his whizzing mind.

"A celebration," he said excitingly. The queen took some time to digest this.

"A celebration for living in peace with the two kingdoms, promising many more years of respect and friendship," Merlin said theatrically. He was clearly pleased with himself.

The queen couldn't help but smile with him.

"Brilliant Merlin!" she said clapping her hands. Merlin stood up and bowed his head respectfully to the queen.

"I will write to them right away," he said about to turn on his heels.

"Merlin?" The warlock spun around.

"What are we going to do after they arrive?" the queen asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

The warlock flashed her a smile.

"Leave that to me." And with that the warlock left the room, his mind buzzing with excitement.

* * *

Ava playfully wrapped a silk red scarf around her neck, looking at her reflection in a small mirror. A plump woman called Goldevia, who was eyeing the red headed girl suspiciously, owned the shop.

"That scarf will cost three golden pieces," the shop owner said with a heavy western accent. Ava smiled warmly at the woman, taking off the scarf and hanging it where it once was on the stand.

"It's quite lovely, but I'm afraid I don't have any money on me."

Goldevia looked over the girl. She was wearing a cream-colored cotton dress with a tan corset wrapped tightly around her petite waist. It was a casual outfit for young peasant girls. But the red headed girl didn't look like any commoner. There was something regal about her, a beauty too rare to dwell in these parts of town.

"I'm Ava," the girl said interrupting her thoughts. Goldevia felt herself relax a little at the girl's smile.

"Goldevia, but most people call me Golde," the woman said glancing at the ground.

Something about this girl made her nervous. The shop owner was surprised to see a hand reach out to her. She looked up into the girl's brilliant green cat like eyes. Goldevia shook the girl's hand. None of her customers were ever this friendly.

"It's very nice to meet you Golde," the girl said about to turn away but then she stopped. "Is it possible to save that scarf for a day or two?" she asked with a sly smile. Golde shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I can manage that," the two women smiled at each other. Ava let out a girlish giggle and skipped away, glancing back to give Golde a quick wave.

"Strange girl," the shop owner said under her breath. She chuckled to herself as she took the red scarf and placed it in a box, keeping it safe for the girl's return.

Ava continued to walk to the lower towns, feeling many gazes on her. She stopped when she saw a man sitting on a wooden box, playing a wistful tune on his flute. Ava grinned widely as she listened to the music, which was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. The sorceress walked up to the man who noticed her right away, his eyes widened at the sight of her. He stopped playing and flashed her a lazy smile.

"Can I try it?" the sorceress asked politely.

Her beauty enchanted the man. He quickly searched in his bag for his finest flute. The girl waited patiently, almost laughing out loud as she watched the man go in a frenzy. He finally took out a beautiful, white, oak flute. Ava gasped in excitment. The man handed the flute to her, in which she took in her hands, admiring the strange instrument. Ava pretended to cough, covering up her eyes that flashed gold. All the knowledge and skill of the instrument absorbed into her mind.

The young sorceress began to play a fast but melodic tune, catching the people's attention. Commoners watched in wonder as the girl began to dance, playing the flute effortlessly. The music filled the air, echoing throughout the city walls.

* * *

Sir Leon listened to the man's complaints about the disturbance of drunkards, causing a ruckus in the middle of the night. He tried to assure the man he would seek to it, and perhaps ask Evoric to close the tavern on an earlier hour. But the man was persistent, continuing to rant on and on. The knight attempted to listen, but found himself dazing off. A particular woman with wild red hair and summer green eyes seemed to occupy most of his thoughts lately. Leon wasn't used to being distracted from his duties.

"Leon!" Percival called out. The knight sighed in relief at the sight of his friend. He bid his farewells to the commoner, almost running to Percival.

"How was training?" he asked his friend. Unfortunately, the knight was called out of training because of a certain "crisis" in the lower towns. Leon almost scoffed, thinking about the ridiculous man who went on and on about a few drunks.

"Better than I expected," Percival said with a smile, "There were a few young knights that were quite impressive, good drive. One of them, William, had excellent speed."

Sir Leon felt a pang of jealousy. He had been looking forward to his first training as head commander for the past week. Percival read Leon's expression and swung his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Leon. You'll soon get to show the young knights of Camelot how much a worthy knight and nobleman you are," he said mockingly.

Leon shoved him and both the knights broke out in laughter, suddenly interrupted by an impressive sound of flute playing coming from the lower towns. Percival walked down curiously with his friend. Both the knights couldn't help but feel cheerful at the sound of the harmonious music.

They noticed a large group of commoners standing in a circle, watching the musician in fascination. Percival nodded his head to the rhythm, clearly enjoying himself. Leon felt intrigued and moved towards the circle, trying to get a glimpse of the talented musician. He almost gasped out loud when he recognized the beautiful red headed girl. She was dancing in a circle, moving her fingers up and down the flute gracefully, her eyes glistening at her admirers. The girl finished her song and gave a dramatic bow, grinning as the people applauded.

Ava handed the flute back to the man and thanked him for letting her play.

"Please. Keep it," the man said almost breathless as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Ava thanked him once more as he gave her a velvet bag to keep the flute in. The young sorceress was having the time of her life. The commoners began to walk away, hurrying back to their daily chores.

"She's quite something," Percival said looking amused at the sight of his hopelessly in love friend. Leon nodded, his eyes still fixated on the girl.

"Yes. Yes she is," he said in a trance. Percival nudged his friend, breaking him out of his daze.

"You should talk to her," Percival advised. Before Leon could respond, the tavern door swung open.

"Today we are hosting a competition," Evoric yelled, getting the people's attention. Some of them groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Whoever can drink the most pints of ale and stay standing, wins fifteen golden pieces and free mead for a month!" the owner said proudly. Another man with thick dark hair and a wide belly stood next to him. His chin stuck out proudly.

"Who thinks they can beat me?" the man boasted. He had been the champion for three years. No one answered, most of them disgusted. The man laughed, his whole belly shaking with him.

"Seems none of ya got the stomach for it," he said patting his belly. His friends laughed with him. Ava couldn't help but cringe at the sound of their drunken laughter, _a sound she was very familiar with as a young girl…_

"I bet I can beat you," she spoke out bravely. Leon and Percival felt their mouths open in shock. The man's gaze fell on her, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You?" he looked at his friends, "how old are you girl?" he asked suspiciously. Ava stood up taller.

"Twenty three. How old are you?" she challenged.

"Old enough to be your papa," he said following with a sharp bark of laughter. Sir Leon tensed. The man's laughter died down as he realized the girl was serious. Something about her intrigued him, and she was quite a sight.

"What's your name?" he asked walking up to her.

"Ava," she answered. The man took a moment to properly look at her. His eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Well we shouldn't waste any time then," the man said getting a bit too familiar. A sly smile crept on Ava's lips.

"No we shouldn't." And with that the sorceress walked confidently into the tavern, a group of men quickly following behind her.

The two knights raised their eyebrows at each other, making their way into the tavern.

* * *

_Ava's a bit of a troublemaker :3 Reviews if you can xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Plans.._

* * *

The court physician attempted to grab a few jars of healing oil with his shaky hands. He felt terribly exhausted. For the past week Gaius had been treating the wounded from the battle, it was a tiring job both physically and mentally. He wasn't able to heal all of them. It broke his heart every time he heard their haunting cries. The physician managed to collect his things and make his way slowly to the door. Every step felt slightly unbalanced. He turned his head to glance at his backroom, wishing his ward were still there, practicing spells under his covers. Gaius snorted.

"First advisor," he muttered to himself. As he opened the door he was surprised to find a young man he did not recognize standing before him. The physician looked the boy over curiously. The young man had striking dark features; chocolate curls, velvety brown eyes, and olive skin.

"Sorry to startle you, but I was sent here from Merlin to inform you he'd like to speak with you later tonight."

Gaius raised his eyebrow.

"Are you his servant?" the physician asked with a smirk. The young man shook his head briefly.

"No, my name is Kipling. I arrived with her majesty and Merlin a few days ago."

Kipling's voice was smooth and low for such a young man.

"You're one of the villagers who fled from the Saxons," Gaius said but sounded more like a question. He couldn't help but feel suspicious of these people. They carried a strong presence with them, and were quite elegant for villagers.

"Yes it was most unfortunate," Kipling said glancing at the ground.

The physician wasn't fooled.

But he would ask Merlin about it later. He as well put on a good performance.

"I'm very sorry for your people. Thank you Kipling for the message, but I'm afraid I must get to the wounded." The physician began to walk away, trying not to show he was struggling with the heavy bag hanging from his sore shoulders.

Kipling was not fooled.

"I can help," Kipling said as we walked up to the physician. Gaius eyed the boy intensely.

"What are you using to treat their wounds?" the young sorcerer asked. Gaius would naturally feel defensive around a stranger, but something about this boy was different. Kipling didn't look naïve. His velvet eyes carried a hint of knowledge.

"Oils, to treat the infections."

A faint smile tugged at Kipling's lips.

"I can smell lavender. I'm guessing you extracted the nectar from the flower to use it for numbing the pain."

The physician couldn't help but smile. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, with a bit of honey, mixing it with natural oils to open the pores of the skin." Both men grinned at each other.

"I'm impressed. Who taught you how to heal?" the physician asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Myself," the boy said calmly. Gaius felt the urge to ask more but something about Kipling's eyes told him not to trespass.

"Well, I could use some young hands around. Would you like to assist me for the time being?"

Kipling beamed.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Ava slammed the jug down, reaching out for another one. The young sorceress had downed seven pints now, while her competitor was at six, already clearly drunk. As a young girl, Ava discovered she had a special gift with elements. Secretly she was controlling the alcohol in her bloodstream, slowing down the effect. But by now she was feeling slightly tipsy. She brought the tin jug to her lips, winking at her admirers. The men watched the red headed girl in awe as she began to chug down her drink, which was dripping from her chin, down to her neck, and staining her blouse. The sight was quite arousing.

"Bloody hell," Percival said under his breath.

Leon looked at his friend who had his mouth wide open. The knight switched his gaze to the girl, whose name he recently learned was Ava. It was the most beautiful name that ever touched his ears. And even as he watched her chug down eight pints of mead, occasionally stopping to let out a loud belch, she was still the loveliest little thing on the face of the earth. Ava smacked the empty jug on the table, bursting with laughter. She was struggling steadying the amount of alcohol now.

Leon and Percival looked at each other, both concerned. They knew they had let this go on long enough.

Ava watched her competition clutch his chest, taking a deep breath. She grinned micheviously.

"Had enough?" she asked loudly, causing the tavern to shake with drunken laughter. The man smiled at her and shook his head, and for a moment the sorceress was impressed with his dedication. Suddenly, he made a gagging sound and ran outside. Ava scrunched her nose as she heard the man vomiting.

"Poor man. I guess he didn't have the stomach for it," she shouted while patting her belly. The tavern cheered. The men began to sing a drinking song as she stood up on the table, dancing wildly. Ava giggled loudly, lifting up her dress as she turned in circles. She didn't realize she was revealing her thighs, which caused the men to whistle.

Sir Leon had enough. He stormed over, pushing the drunken men aside, and lifted Ava over his shoulders.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ava shouted slapping his back.

He walked out of the tavern, Percival following close behind. Fortunately, most of the commoners were back in their homes for supper. But the ones that were out stared bewildered at the hysterical girl hoisted over Sir Leon's shoulders.

"Let go!" she screamed. Leon quickened his pace. He didn't want to allure any more attention. Percival walked beside Leon, glancing at the red headed girl. She stopped screaming when she saw him and smiled lazily.

"You're a handsome fellow," she slurred. Percival tilted his head down shyly. Ava frowned playfully.

"Can you at least not carry me like I'm some child!" she insisted. The knights looked at each other. Sir Leon rested her on her feet. She looked up at him and grinned flirtatiously.

"Oh it's you," she leaned against him.

"Can you walk?" Leon asked. Ava's smile weakened as she attempted to stride forward, nearly tripping over her feet. Sir Leon nodded at Percival reassuringly and lifted up Ava in a cradle.

"I feel like a princess," Ava joked looking up dreamily into his blue eyes. Leon couldn't help but smile back. Percival coughed clearly irritated, and Leon continued forward, his gaze focused on the citadel.

* * *

Lilia paced across Ava's room. Her sister had been missing since late morning, and the sorceress couldn't help but worry about what trouble Ava might have gotten into. Her younger sister was a lively spirit. She never thought about the consequences, and always aimed to please. But Ava would sometimes get herself in danger, especially with men.

_The only thing she could clearly see were Ava's glistening green eyes staring at her. A tear rolled down her little sister's cheek as a rough hand caressed her hair. "Shhh, we don't want to wake Lilia…"_

Lilia blinked, settling back into reality as the door swung open. Two knights walked in, one of them carrying Ava in his arms. They froze when they saw her.

"What happened?" Lilia rushed over to her sister. The knights shared a nervous glance. Before they could respond, Ava yawned loudly.

"Sissy, is that you?" Lilia rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk."

The sorceress moved her accusing glare towards the knights but stopped when she saw their concerned faces. Sir Leon walked over to the bed and laid Ava down gently. He turned to walk away but then Ava touched his arm.

"I didn't catch your name," she said smiling up at him. Leon could feel Lilia's intense gaze on him. He stood up straighter.

"Leon, my lady. Rest well," the knight bowed his head to Lilia and walked out, Percival followed shutting the door quietly.

Lilia sat down beside Ava and brushed a stray piece of red hair out of her eyes.

"We've only been here for a few days, and you've already managed to get yourself escorted out of a tavern by two knights."

Ava gave a quick laugh. There was a moment of silence between them.

"That Leon is handsome," she said closing her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep. Lilia pulled the sheets over her sister, tucking her in. It was like they were children again. Lilia felt a heavy aching in her chest. She stood up and blew out the candles, hastily leaving the room.

* * *

Gaius knocked on the tall, romantically, wooden carved doors in the royal corridors. The doors opened, revealing an exhausted looking Merlin. The warlock flashed his old guardian a cheeky smile.

"Gaius!" the two embraced. Merlin shut the door behind him and turned around to find his friend admiring his new chambers.

"Quite an upgrade," Gaius said smiling.

Merlin gestured Gaius to take a seat at his new desk, which was covered with papers and ink stained quills. The warlock shoved aside the mess and grinned, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"After all these years, you'd think you would learn how to clean after yourself," the physician scolded. The two of them burst out laughing, grateful nothing had changed between them. The laughter died down, fading into a comfortable silence.

"So, what is it you would like to speak with me about?"

The warlock rested his elbows on the table, slightly leaning in towards Gaius.

"It's about the people that returned with Gwen and I from our journey to Avalon."

The physician raised one eyebrow, a habit he developed whenever he was suspicious of something. Merlin took a deep breath.

"They're not exactly villagers…"

The warlock waited for Gaius's reaction. The physician crossed his arms, his expression still the same, obviously ready to hear more.

"They are the sons and daughters of the last high priests and high priestesses."

This time the warlock got a reaction. Gaius's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to Merlin.

"I thought these children were killed during the great purge… Uther and the other kings sought to destroy every last high priest and high priestess, including their children. They burned and drowned them, even the infants."

Merlin winced. He took a deep breath to recollect himself.

"Apparently not all of them," he responded coolly.

The physician leaned back in his chair, digesting this new information. He thought about Kipling, who was so proper and intellectual. The physician was already suspicious of these people, but their new identities were more shocking then he ever imagined. There was a long moment of silence.

"Where have these children been for all these years?" Gaius asked curiously. Merlin shook his head solemnly.

"Hiding. Moving from place to place in the shadows, until they found one another. Allister is the leader of their clan. They found us at Avalon," Merlin said as his eyes drifted off, picturing their pale blue cloaks fluttering in the wind.

"What did they say to you?" the physician was now very intrigued.

The warlock smirked.

"They bowed to me. Apparently, they had heard of my destiny to bring back the old religion. Gwen is part of the prophecy as well. They told Gwen and I that we will unite the old religion with the new, bringing peace to their people."

"And what did Guinevere say?"

The warlock let himself smile.

"She wants to help them. I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet, but Gwen is considering permitting the use of magic again in Camelot."

Gaius raised both of his eyebrows, clearly shocked.

"It will take time, but I have written to Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn to invite them here for a celebration, honoring our friendship. They don't know this, but after the celebration, Gwen and I are going to meet with them and the royal court to discuss the ban."

"And how are you going to do this?" the physician asked suspiciously. Merlin sighed, knowing his old guardian would not be happy to hear his response.

"I'm going to reveal my true identity."

The physician opened his mouth to protest but Merlin cut him off.

"They respected Arthur, more than any of the other kingdoms. Gwen is the queen now, chosen by Arthur, they will respect her judgments. I'm not expecting it to be easy. But I believe with the right persuasion, we can convince them magic can be used for good and the protection of the people. I'm an example of that," the warlock said determined.

Gaius looked properly at Merlin. He was just a naïve boy when he met him, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. The physician had watched him grow into the confident and wise man sitting across from him now.

"I hope you and the queen are successful," he said kindly. The warlock was subtly taken back from Gaius's support. The physician slowly got up from his chair. Merlin rushed over to help him stand.

"Thank you Merlin," Gaius said under his breath. The warlock watched his friend make his way to the door. Before Gaius opened it, he glanced back towards his old ward.

"I warn you to be careful, Merlin. These are dark times. Even if your plan goes well with Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn, do not think the people will succumb to it so easily."

The warlock nodded and watched Gaius leave his chambers. He ran his fingers through his messy raven hair. Merlin knew he was taking a great risk. But he also knew in his heart it was now or never…

* * *

_The moment of truth is coming soon :D How will Annis & Godwyn take it? Reviews if you can! _


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden talents..

* * *

It was early morning, and even though the sun was shining, there was a cold breath lingering in the air. Percival stood waiting out in the training field. The young knights would arrive soon, but the knight enjoyed being outside alone. He could think clearly without any distractions. That day Leon and him were going to test out the young knight's combat skills. Percival would work on offence, while Leon would teach them good footwork.

"You're here early."

Percival turned around to find Leon grinning at him.

"Looking forward to your first day, commander?" Percival asked humorously. Leon let out a sharp laugh.

"More than you know." The two friends smiled at each other, both excited for the day. Leon shivered.

"It's a bit chilly outside," the knight said rubbing his gloves fiercely together for warmth. Percival looked up towards the clouds above them, which were darkening.

"We might be getting some snow."

Leon shrugged.

"That won't stop training," he said flashing a mischievous smile. They both laughed.

"So what's the agenda for today, commander?" Leon asked. Percival reached for his sword and pointed it towards Leon playfully.

"One on one combat."

Leon tilted his head.

"Let me guess, you're going to work with them on offence and I on footwork." Percival chuckled.

"Those are our strong suits." Leon scoffed.

"You think you're better at offence then me?" he challenged reaching for his sword. The knights began to fight, laughing as their swords clashed together.

* * *

Allister walked down the masonry stone corridors of the west wing with a flower laced between his fingers. He awoke with more energy that day, feeling alive and refreshed. Two young maids walked past him, whispering to each other as their cheeks flushed red. The sorcerer clasped his hands behind his back and gave them a respectful nod. Allister thought of the night before, when a note had slipped under his bedroom door. Curious, he had walked over and retrieved it, opening it slowly.

_Allister,_

_I apologize for not giving this letter to you myself, but this is quite important and must be kept in utter most secrecy. The queen has invited our closest allies, Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn, for a feast. This will be our opportunity to discuss the ban off magic. You are invited to this meeting, and are allowed to choose a few others to attend. Together, we will reveal our identities and show them how magic can be used for good. I know I am asking a lot of you, and if this goes wrong, things might turn out…quite ugly. But I have faith. No matter what happens, the queen and I won't let any harm come to you or your clan. We are kin and we must look out for each other. If all goes well, the ban will be lifted. The people might have a hard time adjusting, but the queen and I have full confidence that over time they will realize they have nothing to fear. They will arrive here in three days. Please let me know if I am asking too much._

_Your trusted friend,_

_Merlin_

After Allister had read this letter, he couldn't help but feel excitement rush through his veins. The sorcerer had waited many years for this moment to come, and he would not let Emrys down. He reached the end of the hallway, straightening his posture as he knocked softly on Lilia's door.

"Come in."

Allister opened the door smiling, only to find Lilia fiddling with Ava's corset.

"For goodness sake Lilia! I can't breathe," Ava whined. Lilia scoffed at her sister and turned around to face Allister.

"Oh Allister!" Lilia blushed feeling embarrassed. She glanced back at her sister who was bent down over the bed, her bottom sticking out in the air.

"I thought you were the maid I called for," she stuttered out. Ava lifted her head and flashed a smile at Allister.

"Oh hello Allister, how are you on this fine morning?" the young sorceress asked humorously. Lilia yanked her sister's arm to stand up.

"Quite pleasant, is this a bad time?" the sorcerer asked shyly. Lilia ran her fingers through her curls and flattened her dress trying to fix herself up.

"No, not at all. Ava was just leaving," she said a bit too harshly. Ava flashed both of them a cheeky smile.

"Yes. I'll let you two be alone," she teased and began to walk away until she noticed the flower Allister was holding behind his back.

"A flower Allister? You shouldn't have," she joked causing her leader to break out in an amused smile. Ava shut the door behind her as she left. Lilia rolled her eyes and sighed walking up to Allister, who held out a flower.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said quietly. Lilia took the flower from him and pressed it to her nose, sniffing the light but floral scent.

"It's beautiful, thank you." The sorceress leaned in for a kiss. Allister kissed her back gently, a smile tugging at his lips. Lilia pulled back and smirked at him.

"You're in good spirits today," she said slowly, a bit curious from his relaxed nature. Allister shrugged his shoulders and took her face between his hands.

"How can I not be when I'm with you," he said finishing with another kiss. Lilia melted into his embrace. The lovers were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lilia walked over and opened it. She found herself staring at a pretty blonde maid who smiled timidly at her.

"You called my lady?" the girl asked. She was quite lovely, with her porcelain skin and gentle blue eyes.

"Yes," Lilia said stepping out into the hallway as she closed the door behind her. Rose could tell someone was in the room by Lilia's flustered expression, but she kept her face neutral waiting for the girl's demand. It was a bit odd how the queen assigned these villagers maids, but Rose knew Guinevere had good intentions and wanted nothing more than these people to feel safe and taken cared of.

"It's about my sister, Ava." Rose raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I need you to keep an eye on her."

The young maid nodded her head obediently but struggled hiding her confused expression. Lilia let out a breathy chuckle.

"She tends to get herself in trouble wherever she goes. I just want to make sure she's safe, does that make sense?" Rose smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes it does. I will keep an eye on her when I can and inform you what she's doing."

Lilia smiled warmly at the girl.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am." Rose bowed her head respectfully and walked away. Lilia entered her room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about that," she said walking up to Allister. He smiled at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The sorcerer suddenly picked Lilia up.

She let out a girlish giggle as he rested her on the bed. He leaned over her and began to kiss her softly. Lilia closed her eyes as Allister trailed his lips down to her neck. She let out an enjoyable sigh. The sorcerer pulled away to stare into her misty eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered. Lilia smiled faintly, closing her eyes again as he began to kiss her more passionately. But suddenly the sorceress began to picture another face; Pale skin, ice blue eyes, black hair that matched her own. _Merlin. _Lilia let out a loud gasp. Allister pulled away, looking at her fearful expression.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. Lilia sat up, her eyes still wide from shock. _Merlin was the reason why things felt different with Allister. _Lilia began to think about the night she met Merlin, when they were sitting against a tree talking. She vividly remembered the moment they touched hands, and the overwhelming feeling that rushed over her. The sorceress stood up and quickly turned around to face Allister's confused expression.

"I'm sorry. I forgot there was something I needed to tell Ava," she managed to stutter out. Before Allister could respond, she rushed down the hallway, her heart pounding uncontrollably…

* * *

"Look at them. Playing with swords like children," Irwin scoffed as he watched the young knights practicing combat through the window. Kolby shrugged his shoulders.

"They're not all bad," he muttered. Irwin glanced curiously at his friend.

"Why are _you _defending these men? You hate those pompous, arrogant, knights just as much as I do."

Kolby sighed, his gaze still fixated on the training.

"I don't know, Irwin. Kipling seems to fancy the place, I thought I might give it a chance."

Irwin crossed his arms.

"_You _are not your brother," Irwin challenged. Kolby rolled his eyes.

"Then what am I?" Kolby sighed leaning against the wall. Irwin grinned.

"You are a warrior, like me." Irwin rested his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder. Kolby met his friend's fierce golden brown eyes.

"And what war have we ever fought in?" he retorted back humorously. Irwin crossed his arms.

"The real question is _what war we will have to fight in_?" The two sorcerers laughed but secretly shared a dreadful feeling in their hearts, focusing their gaze back on the knights.

"Irwin! Kolby!"

Merlin walked up to them enthusiastically. The two of them bowed their heads. The warlock glanced out the window, grinning as he watched Percival easily flip a young knight onto his back. Irwin and Kolby watched him as he shook his head chuckling.

"Poor lad, Percival sometimes underestimates his own strength."

Merlin stopped laughing when he noticed the two sorcerers staring at him blankly. He forgot the two men probably resented knights. But Merlin knew over time they would all have to live together in peace, working together to protect the people from evil. He smiled as an idea slipped into his mind.

"Do either of you know how to use a sword?" he asked curiously. The sorcerers couldn't help but smile, clearly amused at his question. Irwin stuck out his chin.

"We may know a trick or two." Merlin grinned.

"Excellent! You should join training for a day. Leon and Percival would be happy to have you."

Irwin and Kolby glanced at each other.

"I don't think-

"Oh don't be a such a prat Irwin." The three men turned around to find Lilia smirking. Merlin couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement rush through him at the sight of her. Lilia met his gaze and looked away shyly, trying to hide how nervous she was to see him.

Irwin scoffed and crossed his arms, clearly insulted.

"I think Merlin's idea is excellent. You always brag that you can wield a sword better than any knight, why not prove yourself now?" she challenged. Irwin glared at her.

"And Kolby, you're quite the swordsman. I think this would be quite an opportunity for you to branch out. Allister would be very pleased to hear about this."

Both of the sorcerers stared at the floor uncomfortably. They knew Lilia was right about Allister. Neither of them wanted to let him down.

"I guess we can give it a try," Kolby said slowly, ignoring Irwin's quiet growl. Merlin grinned.

"Great! I believe they have some extra chain mail down at the field for you two to wear."

"And don't even think about cheating," Lilia said sternly.

The sorcerers nodded their heads and began to walk away. Irwin sneaked another glare at the sorceress. Merlin looked at Lilia who was still watching her friends walk away. Her long, ebony ringlets looked wilder then usual. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved, lacey dress, with a blue corset wrapped tightly around her waist. Lilia met Merlin's gaze. _Those eyes. _She found herself almost mesmerized by how blue they were. He was very handsome, and so was Allister. But something about Merlin intrigued her. Maybe it was his power that excited her but no…something more. There was light in him, a light that could clear away all of the darkness that consumed Lilia's heart for so many years. It frightened her, how vulnerable she was around him.

"Do you have any plans today?" the warlock asked curiously. Lilia blinked in surprise at his question.

"None that I know of," she responded. Merlin smiled and Lilia couldn't help but smile back. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" Merlin asked still smiling. He felt more confident than usual lately. Lilia felt herself blush. What was happening to her?

"I'd love to."

* * *

Leon wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Good defense Kale! Remember to bend your knees," the knight instructed. Percival jogged over beside Leon.

"Today is going well," he exclaimed. Leon nodded firmly.

"They need to practice being alert on all sides," Leon said slowly, his focus mainly on a knight who was fiercely striking hard against his opponent.

"Easy Olivair, this is training. You don't want to wound your own men," Leon scolded. The knights broke out in laughter. Olivair lessened his force and let his opponent have a chance on offence. The two commanders had a good chuckle and were about to separate when they heard a cough behind them.

"Excuse me commanders, but we were sent here from Merlin." Irwin said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The two knights found themselves staring at two young men, one with fiery red hair, and the other with dark curls.

"What does he want?" Leon asked, a little annoyed from being interrupted from his duties. Irwin flashed a mischievous smile.

"Oh he doesn't want anything specific, only your permission to let my friend and I join training for the day."

Leon crossed his arms.

"You two are those villagers that returned with Merlin and the queen," Leon said slowly, trying to remember their faces.

"With a few others," Irwin added. Leon began to think of Ava. There was a moment of silence, which Percival broke.

"We'd be happy to try you out. Let me find you two some chain mail," Percival said looking around for a servant.

"Oh we don't need chain mail," Irwin protested. Kolby rolled his eyes. The commanders raised their eyebrows.

"Are you sure? It's for safety, you two can get hurt." Leon said sternly. Irwin nodded.

"We'll be just fine," Kolby said quietly.

Leon and Percival looked at each other uneasily.

"What are your names?" Leon asked.

"My name is Irwin and this is Kolby," the red headed boy gestured towards his friend.

Irwin was quite talkative, and the knight could already tell the boy was trouble. Kolby was quiet and spoke far less, but something about him was very dark and closed off. He was much harder to read than his friend. Percival noticed some of the knights were looking at them.

"This is Irwin and Kolby. They'll be trying out for the day. You will show them the same courtesy and respect you have for each other." Percival called out. A few of them smirked at the sight of the two men. They wouldn't last a day.

Leon insisted Irwin and Kolby to wear chain mail, and before they could protest two servants rushed up to them, hastily fitting them into their armor.

"I think we should have a tournament!" Percival announced. The young knights grinned at each other, feeling adrenaline rush through their veins.

"One on one combat. Who ever can disarm their opponent first, moves onto the next round until there is a champion!" Leon shouted. Irwin and Kolby grinned at each other.

The knights had formed a circle, mimicking an arena. They cheered wildly as they watched each other fight and booed whoever was defeated. The two sorcerers watched curiously at their competition, memorizing their strengths and weaknesses.

"Sir William and Kolby, you're up!" Percival announced. The knights cheered William's name, eyeing Kolby humorously.

"That boy won't stand a chance against Will," Irwin heard a knight say. The sorcerer grinned in anticipation.

Percival handed Kolby a sword and nodded at him encouragingly. The two commanders eyed each other, both slightly nervous of the outcome. Kolby twirled the sword in his hand, keeping his intense gaze on William. He thought of Irwin's words, _you are a warrior, like me. _Kolby could feel Irwin's smile on him. William ran towards Kolby, and aimed for a blow, which the sorcerer easily ducked. The knight growled, striking harder at Kolby, but the sorcerer interfered with his own sword. They jostled for a while, blocking each others blows. Kolby chuckled at the sight of the weary knight. Kolby suddenly rolled on the ground, crouching behind William. He swung his leg swiftly, tripping the knight onto his back. The sorcerer stood up and grabbed the knight's sword, pointing it towards his chest. For a moment, Kolby felt the urge to end him. Knights killed his parents. The young sorcerer had watched those knights slit their necks. But then he looked into William's frightened eyes. Kolby reached out his hand, which William took firmly.

The knights cheered. Leon and Percival looked at each other with their mouths open. Kolby was remarkable. They walked up to the young man and patted him on his back.

"Excellent Kolby!" Percival marveled. The sorcerer let himself smile as the other knights rushed to him, shouting his name. Kolby searched for Irwin and finally found him, who was glaring. Irwin's eyes were dark, filled with hatred and loath. He watched as Irwin shook his head and walked away.

* * *

_Next chapter, Lilia and Merlin go on a romantic walk :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Light to my darkness.._

* * *

Lilia walked beside Merlin, their arms almost touching. The two had been silent for a while, but it didn't feel awkward. They were simply enjoying each other's company, sneaking glances every so often. The air carried the scent of winter, fresh and biting. Lilia glanced at Merlin and smiled at his flushed cheeks and pink nose.

"It's a bit chilly" she spoke out, with a subtle nervous tremble in her voice. The warlock rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, it's going to be quite a harsh winter."

Lilia slid her hood over her curls. Her light complexion and dark hair contrasted beautifully with the blood red cloak draped over her shoulders. They continued to walk down the pathway, about to reach the Darkling Woods. Merlin personally enjoyed these woods, despite its haunting name. It was a peaceful place, quiet and very old. The warlock could feel an ancient power within the forest. As though gods dwelled in these trees, waiting to be freed. Lilia stopped before entering the woods, and Merlin thought maybe she was nervous to go on. But the sorceress continued onward, her stride confident and graceful.

"I've always enjoyed the company of trees," Lilia said as she walked up to one, brushing her hand against the rough bark. Merlin laughed.

"You speak of trees as though they're people."

The sorceress turned around to face Merlin, leaning against the tree and crossing her arms.

"They are living things," she challenged.

"True." The warlock walked closer to Lilia, not realizing the slight change in her breath.

"Some say trees were once worshipped as gods," Lilia said, remembering a bedtime story her mother used to tell her.

Merlin looked up at the tree, again sensing a powerful presence. He stared intently, admiring its beauty and age.

"I believe it." The warlock said as he gazed into her ice kissed eyes.

Lilia felt chills run up her spine. The sorceress forced herself to look away and continued walking, trying to calm her nerves. A bitter gust of wind washed over them. Merlin couldn't help but shiver. But Lilia was not fazed. She had grown used to being cold as a child, huddling up against her sister for warmth.

"Winter isn't particularly my favorite time of the year." Merlin joked, breaking the silence. Lilia continued to walk ahead of him, her red cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"I like it. I can think clearer in the cold."

Merlin quickened his pace to catch up to her. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Winter is a time to be grateful for everything you have. I remember one night during a blizzard, Ava and I took shelter in a wooden carriage filled with hay," A faint smile tugged at Lilia's lips. "We held each other tightly, keeping each other warm. I was only thirteen than. She was nine. I remember being so frightened that the wind would tip us over so I held her closer, telling her everything would be fine. I told her the storm would be over soon, and that we'd find someone to take us in and care for us. She then looked up at me with those big innocent eyes and smiled. She said to me, we don't need anyone to take care of us. We have each other, and that's all that matters."

Lilia didn't realize she had stopped walking. Merlin was beside her now, studying her unfocused expression. He could see strength in her but darkness. The warlock could feel the shadows of her past, haunting her. He was curious. Lilia blinked, settling back into reality. She met Merlin's gaze. Whenever she experienced these _flashbacks_, Allister would always stare at her intensely, angry at the sight of her misery. But Merlin looked at her differently, almost intrigued. He saw something in her, something she couldn't even see in herself…

The sorceress grinned.

"Can I show you something?"

Merlin nodded his head, still wondering about the girl who was hiding behind that smile. He watched her as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the woods began to darken and Merlin looked up at the clouds, which were beginning to move fast across the stormy sky. A strong wind rushed through the trees. The warlock looked back at the sorceress. He watched her as her arms were rising, the wind increasing its power, her curls flying wildly behind her. Merlin could see her face clearly now. Her expression appeared calm but he could see the pain hiding in those exquisite features. He looked up again at the sky, which was even darker now.

_This was all she knew. Darkness._ The warlock suddenly raised his hand to the sky, focusing intensely on a dark cloud above. The wind slowly began to weaken. The dark clouds lightened as the sun shined through, pouring its light on Lilia.

The sorceress slowly opened her eyes, breathing in the warmth as it illuminated her body. A new energy rushed through her veins. She turned to face Merlin, whose hand was raised towards the sky, clearing away the dark clouds. He met her gaze and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. _I can save you_, he said through his eyes. Merlin walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek. Lilia didn't even flinch at his touch.

"You won't have to live in fear anymore," he whispered.

Lilia was breathless. In that moment, she forgot about everything in her past. All of her pain and guilt vanished from her mind. The only thing she could see clearly was his blue eyes. Eyes she could trust. Merlin began to lean in closer, and Lilia leaned in as well, their lips about to touch.

"I'm sorry." Lilia pulled away. She began to walk backwards, her focus on the ground. She was clearly torn. "I'm sorry," she muttered again and turned around.

Merlin watched her walk away.

He ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Idiot!" he cursed quietly to himself. He didn't bother to run after her.

* * *

_Poor Merlin :( Reviews if you can xo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Condolences.._

* * *

Guinevere had woken up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was the day of the celebration. She could hear the echoes of footsteps rushing down the halls. They'd been preparing the castle for the past few days, making sure everything looked festive for the upcoming occasion. The queen knew any second Rose would come in to help her change and prepare her breakfast.

Guinevere had easily adjusted to her early schedule when she became queen. She was used to waking up even earlier when she was a maid.

The queen was always happy whenever she used to spend the night in her husband's chambers. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the sound of Arthur's snoring as he held her in his arms, his chest expanding with every breath. She always awoke earlier than him, but she could easily lye in his arms for hours. She never grew tired of that.

Guinevere slid out of her bed, trying with all her might not to cry. She gave a sigh of relief when she heard Rose knocking on the door. The maid entered, a little startled at the sight of her.

"Oh, my lady. I thought you were still asleep," Rose said with a quick curtsy. The queen flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"I felt like getting an early start to the day."

The maid noticed Guinevere's indifferent expression. She knew she was thinking of Arthur.

Rose nodded.

"Shall we get you dressed now my lady?" Rose walked over to the dresser, attempting to distract the queen's thoughts. Carefully, she looked through the collection of her beautiful gowns. Her eyes were particularly drawn to a lacey violet dress. Rose took it off its hanger and showed it off to the queen.

"I've always fancied this one on you, my lady. What do you think?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

The queen stared at the dress, but something about her eyes showed she wasn't really looking.

"My lady?" Rose asked again, a hint of concern in her voice.

Guinevere blinked and shook her head, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm still a bit tired. Yes I love it," the queen said forcing a quick smile.

Rose helped her change, making sure to be delicate with the dress. She couldn't even imagine how much it cost, nonetheless the guilt she would feel if she ripped it. Like every morning, she sat the queen down to brush her hair and braid it, as Guinevere liked. Rose clasped a silver necklace around the queen's neck, and carefully slid a pair of sapphire earrings through the small holes on her ears. She dabbed some powder under the queen's eyes, hiding the dark circles. Rose sprayed a little perfume on Guinevere's wrists and neck, breathing in the floral scent. She was done.

"Everything is finished my lady, you look lovely. I'll go and get your breakfast."

The queen stood up. Rose couldn't help but marvel at how exquisite she was. The violet dress rested beautifully against the queen's caramel skin. Her curls were more tamed that day, luscious and soft.

"Thank you Rose. You are quite the beauty expert," Guinevere joked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Rose blushed.

"My lady." She bowed her head in gratitude and walked out, feeling satisfied with the queen's compliment.

Rose was still caught up in her own happiness. As she turned around the corner, she failed to see a person walking straight in her direction. She bumped into them, nearly tripping over from the impact before two hands caught her and brought her back to her feet.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed.

Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, and when she looked up to see whom she bumped into, they reddened ten times more. The young man was tall and built. His skin was tan and his eyes were even darker. Brown curls rested on his head. He looked foreign, as though he was from the east.

Kolby stared in awe at the petite girl. He admired her sun kissed hair and her big eyes, which were the color of the ocean. She was fair and her skin was dotted with freckles. The girl flattened her dress.

"I can be so clumsy sometimes." Rose looked up timidly at the dark man.

"It's alright. I don't mind," Kolby said flashing a charming smile.

Rose shivered at the sound of his voice. He had a beautiful accent. The maid couldn't help but feel allured to the exotic young man.

"Well, I better get going. The queen needs her breakfast," Rose stuttered out.

Kolby nodded, keeping his gaze on her as she made her way down the hall. She was beautiful. He continued to watch her until she disappeared around another corner.

The young sorcerer suddenly remembered why he was there. It had been two days since he won the "tournament". After seeing Irwin's obvious disgust in him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had to apologize. The sorcerer had given Irwin space, hoping his friend would forgive him over time. They should have never gone to training in the first place. He should have known it wouldn't have turned out well. Kolby quickened his pace, thinking over and over of what he should say…

* * *

Merlin stood in front of the mirror, admiring his reflection. The warlock was in high spirits. He had slept in that morning, feeling rejuvenated. It was the day of the celebration, and Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn would be arriving soon. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Merlin wasn't sure if he was feeling excited or terrified. Perhaps both. He was wearing a blue velvet tunic, which was tucked into formal black pants. The queen had given him a new pair of black boots, fastened with a pure gold buckle. The warlock had never worn anything gold in his entire life. He let out a whimsical laugh as he admired the buckle glistening in the sunlight. He combed his fingers through his raven hair, which was neatly trimmed. The night before, Guinevere had nearly begged Merlin to let a servant cut his hair. But eventually the warlock gave in, surrendering himself to those soft brown eyes.

"First advisor," he said quietly, his gaze still fixated on his reflection. Suddenly, the warlock began to feel nervous. Last time the two rulers saw him he was just a servant. What if they don't respect him? Merlin winced as he imagined Queen Annis laughing at his new title. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"You are the first advisor of the royal court of Camelot," he repeated more confidently. He smiled mischievously.

"And court sorcerer," he spoke a little quieter.

The warlock sighed in relief as the nerves began to fade away. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Merlin nearly skipped over. The warlock swung the door open, finding himself face to face with a young serving boy. He smiled cheerfully at the young man.

"Sir, I'm here to inform you that the post guards have spotted the flags of Caerleon approaching the city. The queen asks for your presence in the courtyard."

Merlin could hear his heart begin to pound faster. The warlock thought about all the possible scenarios that could go wrong. Even a thought of a war slipped into his whirling thoughts. But the warlock took a deep breath and laughed inwardly. This time there was no crystal to show him the possible future. Merlin had to have faith in his own judgments. He flashed the boy a cheeky smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The queen fiddled with her wedding ring as she stood looking at the gate entrance of the grand courtyard. The sun spread its rays over the stone castle, making it appear almost white. Guinevere was grateful for the lovely weather. It was still chilly, but the sun managed to keep the people somewhat warm. She turned her head slightly; picturing the many times her and Arthur had stood on these steps, waiting to greet their friends. She hadn't realized Merlin walked up beside her until he rested his hand gently on her arm.

"Are you ready?" The warlock asked in a whisper.

Guinevere glanced down at his hand. The affection brought some comfort to the queen. Arthur was always affectionate with her, but how could he not be? The king was madly in love with his queen. Even during important council meetings, Arthur would secretly hold her hand under the table.

Guinevere then looked up to meet Merlin's gaze. With her family and husband gone, Merlin was the closest person she had left in her life. The queen saw the determination in the warlock's eyes and smiled.

"Yes. Are you?" she asked curiously.

Merlin grinned.

"I've been ready. For a _very_ long time." The two friends laughed, taking comfort in each other's presence. They were both equally nervous but they knew they were in this together. And that was all that really mattered. Suddenly, the sound of trumpets echoed throughout the city walls. First entered a handful of knights, their armor shined brilliantly in the sun. They separated, making room for Queen Annis to come through. Another handful of servants trailed behind her. One of the Camelot knights walked over to help the queen down. She smiled at him gratefully and walked over to Guinevere, her hands reached out ahead of her. Guinevere rushed towards her and took her hands in her own.

"Oh Guinevere, I deeply grieve for your loss. It was an honor to have known him, and I want you to know I am here for you."

Guinevere forced a smile.

"Thank you. I treasure our peace and friendship and that's why you're here. These are troubling times for my people, and I want them to know Camelot is still strong and has allies. Morgana has terrorized us for far too long. But now she is gone for good."

Annis squeezed her hands.

"And we are your allies. Word of the witch's death has passed my ears, but I wasn't sure if the rumors were true," she said skeptically. Annis had witnessed Morgana's powers before.

"She's dead."

The two women jumped a little at the sound of Merlin's deep voice. Annis looked him over. A soft smirk tugged at her lips.

"Aren't you that serving boy? Arthur's servant…" Annis noticed his new attire.

"Merlin is my new first advisor," Guinevere said fiercely.

The queen had prepared for this. Camelot seemed to be the only kingdom in Albion that believed in equality, no matter what class you were. Arthur married a maid. He changed the knight's code, allowing anyone who is worthy and honorable to become a knight. Some of his most trusted knights were raised as commoners. Annis seemed to respect Guinevere. Now it was her turn to respect Merlin.

"Well I've always admired Camelot's virtue for equality. And I will admit, the few times I've seen Merlin he was always by Arthur's side. I sensed Arthur trusted him more than anyone." Her expression was still skeptical. Merlin was surprised when she broke out in a smile and walked closer to him.

"I trust you have been there for the queen in these dark times. Perhaps I've mistakened you Merlin for a fool. A brave fool," Annis chuckled, remembering the encounters she had with the strange but courageous servant. "But I look forward to getting to know you and your wisdom that I failed to acknowledge years ago."

The warlock smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, your majesty. Though I must inform you that I won't be tonight's entertainment."

She laughed and at that moment the sun shone down on her brilliant red hair. She looked so majestic and proud. Annis reminded Merlin of a powerful lioness.

"What a shame. You are quite the juggler."

Guinevere looked at Merlin curiously.

"I didn't know you can juggle," the queen said sounding surprised. Merlin flashed a mischievous grin.

"I suppose I have many secret talents. Perhaps I will do a little performance tonight at the feast for your majesties." The warlock winked at Gwen. Annis clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"How wonderful! I very much look forward to that Merlin. Well, I must get out of this sun before I resemble the color of a ripe peach." The three of them laughed.

"Yes the guards will escort you to your chambers. Welcome to Camelot!" Guinevere said proudly.

The queen and the warlock watched the house of Caerleon make their way into the castle. A few knights surrounded Annis as she walked inside, almost blocking her entirely out of view. But Merlin grinned as he caught a glimpse of her red hair.

"That went better than I expected," Merlin murmured quietly to Guinevere. The queen tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Merlin let out a quick laugh.

"I was always under the impression Annis hated me for how involved I was being just Arthur's servant. But I suppose considering everything that's happened she's become more…open minded."

Guinevere waited a few moments to respond.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. Being treated like you were just a servant when really you are the most powerful of us all." The queen slid her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"It was definitely infuriating at times, but I knew Arthur always viewed me as more than just a servant. He usually just gave me a lot of work for a good laugh." The warlock smiled faintly.

"Still, if I had your…gifts, I'd probably every so often get a little revenge."

Merlin flashed her a mischievous smile.

"Oh I did Gwen. More than you know." The two friends laughed, feeling much like their younger selves when they used to be servants together. Suddenly, another round of trumpets filled the air.

"Godwyn," Merlin whispered excitingly.

The queen and the warlock watched the house of Gawant pour in. Godwyn brought more knights than Annis, which didn't surprise Merlin. The kingdom of Gawant was fairly large, and much wealthier than Camelot. The warlock supposed it had something to do with Godwyn's large ancestry line of ruling. Merlin felt his heart beat faster as the royal carriage made its way into the courtyard. Godwyn stepped out with a wide grin on his face. He looked up to admire the castle and then switched his gaze to Guinevere. The queen walked over to him, giving Merlin a subtle look to follow her. The warlock clasped his hands behind his back as he trailed behind her.

"My lady, it has been too long since I've laid my eyes upon your lovely face."

Guinevere greeted him with a hug.

"Yes, when was the last time?" she paused to think. "Oh yes! You were here a few years ago for Arthur's birthday."

Godwyn nodded. He took Gwen's hand in his own.

"I am very sorry for your husband's passing. I had known Arthur ever since he learned how to walk. I have had the pleasure to watch him become one of the finest kings Albion has ever known."

Guinevere smiled faintly.

"You were like an uncle to him. And I am forever grateful for your support throughout all these years."

Godwyn smiled warmly at her.

"He was very lucky to have a woman like you. I know you will make a fine ruler."

Godwyn leaned in a bit closer.

"And I believe one day you will find happiness again."

Guinevere nodded, a bit speechless. Merlin walked up beside her, catching Godwyn's attention. He bowed his head.

"My lord Godwyn, it's a pleasure to have you here again."

Godwyn stared at the warlock curiously and then widened his eyes, obviously recognizing him.

"Merlin!" He reached out and shook his hand firmly. Godwyn then looked him over and smiled.

"It seems you've moved on from being a servant."

Merlin grinned.

"He's my new first advisor," Guinevere said proudly. Godwyn glanced at her briefly but then moved his gaze back to Merlin.

"And I'm sure you'll make a fine one," he said kindly.

Suddenly some of the knights separated, making way for Princess Elena as she trotted forward and dismounted off her horse. Merlin couldn't help but smile. Ever since he got rid of the Sidhe trapped inside of her, she had become much more graceful and confident. Merlin had also finally appreciated her natural beauty. She walked over to Guinevere and they hugged tightly.

"I'm so sorry Gwen for everything that's happened," she cried out softly. Guinevere held her hands and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Elena," she said quietly. The queen let go and linked her arm with Merlin's. She gave him a warm smile before turning back to Godywn and his daughter.

"But I invited you here not to mourn and dwell in the past, but to celebrate a new future. As queen, I must continue Arthur's hard work in uniting the lands of Albion. And I will need your support more than ever."

Elena held her father's hand and nodded.

"And we will be here to support you."

Merlin shared a glance with Guinevere, both sharing the same thought. _Perhaps they had a chance._

"My people will show you to your chambers. I hope you enjoy tonight's feast."

Godwyn chuckled.

"I'm sure we will. Camelot definitely knows how to throw a celebration..."

* * *

_The big celebration is next ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

****_The fool on fire.._

* * *

The great hall was paraded with vibrant color dresses and endless bouquets of flowers. Music danced throughout the halls, compelling the people to dance and burst with laugher. The smell of the magnificent feast filled the air. Guinevere sat proudly at the center of the royal table, her eyes filled with joy at the sight of her people smiling. The sound of a wild giggle caught the queen's attention. She looked over to find herself watching young Ava being greeted by a group of knights, a flower in each of their hands. The sorceress was nearly bombarded with roses. Guinevere watched amused as Ava kissed each of their cheeks and skipped away, leaving the men almost hypnotized. The queen couldn't help but remember the many times men reacted this way around Morgana. Like Ava, Morgana enjoyed teasing them, knowing deep down she would never give _any_ of them a chance. Guinevere let an interesting thought slip her mind. "_Perhaps if Morgana had found someone to love, she wouldn't have turned so evil."_

The queen cleared her throat and took a long sip of her wine. This was _no_ time to think about Morgana.

"This turned out to be quite the occasion."

Guinevere turned her head to find Merlin taking his seat next to her.

"Oh it's just begun Merlin," she said mischievously as they clinked their glasses together.

The warlock grinned and looked at the crowd of people dancing. Guinevere couldn't help but stare as she got a better look of him. His outfit was entirely black, matching the color of his hair. He wore a plain but still a brilliant gold chain around his neck. All of the black made his piercing blue eyes stand out even more. He looked mysterious, almost dangerous. The queen could feel his power. She almost forgot about the young, boyish, servant she had met many years ago.

Merlin caught Gwen staring out of the corner of his eye. He looked at her curiously.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked humorlessly. The warlock subtly glanced at his reflection through his glass. Guinevere shook her head and grinned.

"No, you just look…"

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

Guinevere tried to search for a suitable word in her head.

"Handsome," she said shyly. Merlin laughed.

"It seems my new attire has brought a lot of attention on me. You should see the maids," he said dramatically. Guinevere almost snorted from laughter.

Merlin suddenly noticed Queen Annis walking towards them, with Irwin at her side. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Guinevere! Merlin! You didn't tell me you had such a talented magician in your midst," Annis jokingly accused.

It was obvious she had a little too much to drink. Guinevere and Merlin shot each other nervous glances. Before either of them could stutter out a response, Annis linked her arm with Irwin's.

"Young Irwin told me he would be a part of tonight's entertainment." She smiled at Irwin who smiled back. But Merlin could see a hint of mockery in his eyes. What was he up to? Irwin gave Merlin a subtle mischievous smile. Without moving his mouth, Irwin spoke to him.

"_Don't worry Emrys, I'm just trying to have a little fun."_

"_What are you up to Irwin? Your identities cannot be revealed yet!"_

"_Oh, I'm very much aware of that. And I have no intention of giving any of us away. I just want to perform a few little tricks…"_

Merlin gave Irwin a long look.

"_I vowed to bring back freedom for our kind. If you act foolish, I'm not sure I'll be able to live up to that promise."_

"_Relax Merlin. Just sit back and enjoy the show."_

Irwin bowed his head respectfully to Annis.

"It would be an honor to entertain you, your majesty. If I may just use your glass for a moment…" Annis handed him the cup happily.

Irwin tapped the glass loudly, enhancing its sound using a bit of magic. Merlin clenched his fists. The room grew quiet. All eager eyes were on the young sorcerer. Merlin could feel the compelling magic Irwin was using on them.

"I hope you all are enjoying this wonderful feast. I know I certainly am," Irwin said taking a theatrical sip out of Annis's cup.

"But now I will give you all a break from dancing, although I deeply enjoy the sight of all of you beautiful ladies twirling around like princesses."

The women giggled as their cheeks flushed red.

"But for some of you men, I think you should consider taking a few dancing classes."

The people broke out in a tumultuous laughter. Merlin leaned back in his chair, watching the young sorcerer thoughtfully.

Irwin walked in a confident stride toward the center of the grand room. The couples made their way toward the walls.

Ava crossed her arms, curious of what her friend was up to.

"What is he doing?"

Ava looked to her side to see Kolby standing next to her, his eyes filled with worry.

"How would I know? It's _Irwin,"_ she replied casually.

Kolby bit his lip nervously. Ava frowned in confusion.

"Shouldn't you know? You are his best friend."

Kolby sighed.

"We're not exactly on…good terms right now."

Ava raised her eyebrows.

"It's a long story," he replied flatly. Ava nodded her head, focusing back on Irwin who was making a theatrical speech about his "rare and amazing talents."

"He's just stubborn that's all. And bloody arrogant," Kolby said harshly.

His body was tense with frustration but Ava could see the pain in his eyes. The sorceress never truly understood Irwin and Kolby's friendship. They were so different from one another. Irwin was impulsive, while Kolby almost though too much about his actions. Whenever Irwin would get himself into a mess, Kolby was always there to clean it up. Kolby was more close to Irwin than he was even with his own brother. Ava looked around the room for Kipling but he wasn't there.

"He's always been an arrogant fool. And yes he is stubborn, but not nearly as stubborn as my older sister."

Kolby let himself laugh at this.

"Can't argue with that one."

Ava linked her arm with Kolby's.

"Well, it looks like the show is about to begin…"

Irwin pressed his finger to his lips slyly, getting the room to completely grow into an anticipating silence. Godwyn and Elena returned quickly back to their seats. The young princess leaned in closer to Guinevere.

"Has he joined the court recently? I don't recall his face last time I was here," Elena said as her eyes were glued on the jester who was about to start his performance.

Guinevere shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Before she could respond, a great ball of fire emerged from Irwin's hands. The entire room gasped, their eyes reflecting the bright orange flames. Suddenly another fireball emerged from Irwin's other hand.

Merlin tried to stay calm. He knew Irwin was very mischievous but Merlin also he was not an idiot.

Irwin began to juggle the fireballs. His golden brown eyes were wide with excitement. More gasps broke out from the audience. A few of the men stepped in a bit closer, trying to see if his hands were being burnt from the flames. But Irwin's hands were unharmed. The flames licked his skin coolly, and all the sorcerer could feel was a light tingling sensation. He was using very simple magic, barely putting any effort in it. Irwin didn't notice Allister walking into the room, Lilia following close behind.

"What on earth is going on?" Allister said out loud but no one seemed to hear him. Their attention was completely on Irwin, being hypnotized by the flames that nearly matched the young man's fiery red hair. Lilia watched Irwin closely as he continued to juggle the fireballs, suddenly breaking out in a little dance. The people clapped enthusiastically.

"They only think he's a fool," Lilia assured Allister. But the sorcerer was not mused.

"How can he be so childish?" Allister whispered harshly.

Lilia didn't respond, knowing nothing she could say would put Allister at ease.

Irwin suddenly opened his mouth wide, letting out a roar of flames. A girl standing next to Lilia laughed wildly clearly amazed.

Allister clenched his jaw so tight it began to hurt.

Irwin shut his mouth and pressed his hands together, forming one large fiery ball. The ball began to expand, its flames growing higher and higher. Someone shrieked. And then Irwin dramatically threw the ball in the air. The flames ceased into tiny sparks as they rained softly to the floor, disappearing. A huge roar of applause broke the silence.

"Enjoy the rest of your night!" Irwin announced proudly. A group of people rushed up to him, harassing him with questions and praises.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh, looking at Guinevere who had a similar look of relief on her face.

"That was marvelous!" Annis said leaning over Merlin to look at Guinevere.

"Where did you find him?" Elena asked curiously. The queen paused, thinking of how she should respond. She wasn't sure if she should tell the villager story, since the next day she would be revealing who these people really were. Merlin intervened.

"He's lived in the lower towns for a while now. I stumbled upon him performing for some of the townspeople about a week ago. I thought he would be perfect entertainment for tonight," the warlock said casually.

Ever since Merlin was appointed as first advisor, a new confidence washed over him. He didn't feel so awkward with his words. He adjusted quite easily to his new position. Perhaps it was because he had secretly dreamed of being a first advisor for many years. Arthur's first advisor…

"Well, he was just splendid," Elena said excitingly.

Music filled the room again, and the noble couples made their way back on the dance floor. The feast had turned back to normal, but the people still felt adrenaline rush through their veins. Elena watched the couples dance, feeling a pang of jealousy. She was still unmarried, with no heir. By now she was at an age where most women had children. And especially being a princess, it was very much expected. But her father didn't appear angry or worried about any of it. It seemed Godwyn purely enjoyed the company of his daughter. Elena sometimes felt her father didn't even want her to marry.

"I feel like dancing!" she announced.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't you hate dancing?" he asked curiously. Elena shrugged.

"I never really _hated_ dancing. I was just rubbish at it."

Godwyn frowned.

"You were not!" he protested. Elena let out a quick laugh.

"Father, don't deny it. I used to be terrible! But over the past years I've seemed to become more accustom to it."

Merlin smiled to himself.

"Well, father will you dance with me?" she asked playfully, standing up and reaching out her hand. Godywn chuckled.

"I'm an old man Elena. I can't move like I used to."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, you're just lazy. Now come on!"

Godwyn sighed, clearly defeated. Merlin watched smiling as the two made their way to the center of the room. Godwyn wasn't a terrible dancer, and neither was his daughter.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Guinevere said quietly. Merlin took a sip of his wine, his gaze still on Elena and Godwyn.

"They remind me of my father and I. We were very close," she said as her eyes trailed off.

Merlin rested his hand on top of hers, smiling at her reassuringly. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn towards the corner of the room. There, standing next to Allister, was Lilia…

* * *

_To be continued.._


	12. Chapter 12

****_Envy & Lust.._

* * *

Lilia laid her hand on Allister's arm, trying to calm him down. Allister was rigid. His fists clenched with anger. His piercing eyes were fixated on Irwin who was flirting with a young noble girl. Lilia took both of his hands to face him.

"Please Allister. Yes, it was foolish of him but nobody suspects anything more than just a few impressive tricks," she said soothingly.

Allister began to relax as he stared deeply into her pleading eyes. Lilia caressed his hand with her thumb.

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll talk to him later, but we're here now to have a little fun…" Lilia said as she led him towards the dancing couples.

Allister let himself smile.

The music slowed down to a gentle waltz. Allister laid his hand on Lilia's petite waist, interlacing his other hand with hers. The sorcerer admired his lover. Her ebony hair fell in soft curls around her heart shaped face. Her lips were the color of newly blossomed roses. But it was Lilia's cat like eyes that allured Allister most. So clear, but yet hiding so much. They danced gracefully, catching a few of the other couple's attention. Some of the people couldn't help but drink in the beauty of the dark haired girl. She was divine.

* * *

Merlin tried to remove his gaze from Lilia, but the temptation was too hard to resist. He watched Allister twirl her. Her mauve purple dress swished against the floor as she turned. How could he have been so stupid? _Of course_ she was with Allister. And to think he tried to kiss her! Merlin took a long sip of his wine, trying to push away the memory. But he couldn't. How could he forget? The warlock could still feel the touch of her cheek, and the excitement that rushed through him as he leaned in to kiss her. He had felt this excitement once before, with Freya. He took a deep breath. It had been almost ten years since Freya's death. Merlin still missed her with all his heart, but he couldn't help the way he felt about Lilia. Perhaps it was time for him to move on. Freya would have wanted him to be happy. But Lilia already had a companion. Merlin watched the couple intently. They looked carefree, gazing into each other's eyes. But Merlin couldn't help but remember Lilia leaning in as well for the kiss. There was something between them, something that no words could describe. The warlock was so intrigued of the high priestess. She was unlike any women Merlin had ever met in his life. He focused on her face. She was smiling, but her eyes carried a hint of something else.

Allister suddenly lifted Lilia up into the air, turning her around in a circle. The couples applauded. They were clearly now the center of attention. Merlin felt his chest tighten. The warlock was jealous.

* * *

Ava searched her eyes around the room for a familiar face. But it was too crowded, and she was left with an arrogant nobleman attempting to charm her. He was dreadfully boring, and his compliments were quite overdone. The young priestess let out a dramatic sigh, trying to show him she didn't give a damn. But the man was oblivious, continuing to brag about how much land he owned. Ava finally spotted her sister dancing with Allister. Now she was annoyed. The young sorceress had wanted to dance all night. But she was very choosy about her partners. She interrupted him,

"Your property sounds very impressive. But I have to excuse myself for a moment to talk to my sister," she said about to turn away.

The man suddenly grabbed her arm, a little too tightly. The sorceress couldn't help but gasp as a frightening memory clouded her thoughts.

_She watched in horror as he slapped Lilia, causing her to stumble backwards. Her sister clutched her cheek, which was now red and swollen. She was about to run over to help Lilia, but he caught her arm, pulling her close to him. His breath reeked of ale. "Now where do you think you're going? You haven't even gotten your punishment yet…"_

"You should learn some manners. I wasn't done with my story," the man said, his grasp tightened. Ava swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down.

"Is everything alright?"

Ava jumped a little at the sound of the deep voice behind her. The man let go of her arm and forced a reassuring smile. Ava turned around to find Leon looking at her, clearly concerned. But his eyes suddenly fixated on the man. His expression was serious, and a bit threatening.

"Yes, we were just having a little chat."

Leon's glare did not falter, and the man backed away slowly. He bowed his head and quickly walked away. Ava fiddled with her hands.

"Thank you," she said shyly. Leon gave a quick nod.

"Anything to help," he said without looking at her.

Leon was trying to sound nonchalant. He knew it wouldn't be wise to be involved with Ava. The knight was a head commander, and couldn't afford any distractions. But he couldn't help but meet her gaze. She was so beautiful. It weakened the knight to even lay his eyes on her. They stood there, staring at each other. Both of them felt a hidden wave of emotions but tried with all their might not to show it.

"Would you like to dance?" Ava asked suddenly. She smiled, trying to hide her nerves. Leon blinked in surprise. He was silent for a moment, deciding if this was wise. Ava looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's alright if you don't want too. I understand," she said quickly. Leon stared at her curiously. From the few times he had encountered Ava she seemed fearless. But looking at her now he saw she was vulnerable, nervous.

Ava was caught off from Leon's sudden smile. He reached out his hand to her, and she took it gently. They began to join the waltz, both of them still losing themselves in each other's eyes.

"You're a good dancer," Leon complimented. Ava blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied. Leon responded by twirling her. She recovered gracefully, moving back into their original stance. They continued in silence, but yet so many words were exchanged.

* * *

Rose refilled Merlin's cup, smiling as he thanked her lazily. She could tell the advisor was a bit tipsy. She walked over to refill the queen's, but Guinevere shook her head softly.

"I've had enough for tonight. Thank you Rose," she said sweetly. Rose nodded her head and was about to walk away when Merlin touched her arm.

"Keep them coming," he said humorlessly.

Rose laughed in response, and gave him a quick nod. The maid walked away, making her way towards the kitchen when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She let her gaze follow and nearly dropped the pitcher of wine in her hand. The mysterious young man she met earlier in the morning was staring at her, with a faint smile on his lips. She smiled back at him. Rose wondered what his name was, where he was from, what his deepest secrets were…

She laughed at herself and continued walking. Foreign boys were trouble. And she couldn't afford getting too distracted from her duties.

* * *

Merlin was still watching Lilia with Allister. The dark ball of jealousy in his chest was expanding with every breath. Suddenly, Lilia met his gaze. His instinct was to look away but he just couldn't. She kept her gaze on him for a while as well. Both of them replayed the incident in the woods in their heads. Lilia forced herself to look away. Guinevere chuckled. Merlin looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

Guinevere shook her head at him.

"You know the constant staring might creep her out," she replied teasingly. Merlin was speechless for a moment. Was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied nonchalantly. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Please Merlin. I'm not blind, anyone could see you have feelings for each other!"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. Each other? He sighed.

"It's complicated Gwen," he managed to reply.

Guinevere looked at him amused. She reminisced the time when Arthur was just a prince and she was maid. For a while, all they could do was stare at each other when they were in the same room. Saying so much with just their eyes. The queen suddenly noticed Allister whispering something in Lilia's ear and then walking away, leaving out of the main doors. Guinevere smiled.

"You should talk to her," she advised. Merlin was still looking at Guinevere, not noticing Lilia standing alone.

"How? You see her, she's with Allister!" he said moving his gaze back to her. He froze when she noticed he wasn't there. Guinevere smirked.

"Now's your chance Merlin."

Merlin stared at Guinevere. She gave him a reassuring nod. The warlock gulped down the rest of his wine and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He made his way towards the center of the floor, about to approach her. Her back was facing him. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Care to dance?"

Lilia whipped around, her eyes widened when she saw him. She held her breath for a moment. The priestess couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She straightened her back and put on an indifferent expression.

"Sure," she responded casually.

She didn't want to appear vulnerable around him. Last time she did, he tried to kiss her. And it took _a lot _of self-control not to kiss him back. Merlin rested his hand against her back, feeling her shiver at his touch. He subtly glanced around them, looking for Allister. But he was nowhere in sight. Merlin grinned as he pulled her closer. Lilia glanced at the ground, trying to slow down her heartbeat. She then looked up into his aqua blue eyes. Merlin chuckled.

"What?" she asked sharply. Merlin shook his head teasingly.

"You're nervous," he said slyly. Lilia frowned.

"I am not," she protested. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"What ever you say, love."

Lilia blinked in surprise. Love? She then scoffed.

"You're drunk," she said flatly. Merlin squinted his eyes.

"Maybe a little." He flashed her a charming smile. Lilia took a deep breath, trying to recollect herself. There was a long moment of silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago in the woods," Merlin said quietly, but something in his voice revealed that he didn't really mean it. Lilia looked away uncomfortably. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to talk about.

"It's fine. It-it really is," she managed to stutter out. Merlin smirked.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," Merlin said looking away but there was still a slight smirk on his face. Lilia frowned.

"Tell me!" she demanded. Merlin smiled. He was enjoying her flustered expression. It was cute.

"It just seemed-

Lilia raised her eyebrows.

"It just seemed like I wasn't the only one getting a bit too familiar…"

Merlin laughed inwardly. If he were sober, he would have _never_ spoken out like this. But it was too late now…

Lilia opened her mouth in shock.

"I was not!" she said as her cheeks flushed red. Merlin twirled her and brought her even closer to him.

Lilia breathed in his cologne. Her heart was beating so fast she felt her body tremble. Their faces were close now.

"So…you don't feel anything?" Merlin asked teasingly. Lilia shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied keeping her face as neutral as possible. Merlin was hoping she'd say that. He suddenly dipped her, their faces barely touching.

"Nothing at all?" he whispered.

Lilia bit her lip nervously. She couldn't respond. Merlin brought her back up to stand. He flashed her a satisfied smile. The warlock bowed his head to her respectfully and walked away, leaving her breathless. She brushed her fingers against her cheek, like how he did in the woods.

The sorceress suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to find Allister staring at her, a blank expression on his face. Before she could say something, he walked away. She followed after him.

"Allister!"

* * *

****_Hmm.. Lilia has some explaining to do. Next chap is the big reveal :3_


	13. Chapter 13

___The Truth.._

* * *

"My lord?"

Merlin's eyes fluttered open. At first, everything was a daze. Lights swirled before him, slowly settling down so he could see his surroundings. The warlock found himself looking up at a servant. The young man smiled timidly at Merlin.

"I've brought you your breakfast," the servant said as he scurried over to the table, setting down silverware.

Merlin groaned at the sound of the clanking metal. He pressed his hand to his temple. The warlock had a terrible headache. Merlin turned his head to the window. It was a few hours after dawn. Sunlight peaked through the stained glass, giving the wooden floor hues of all colors. The warlock sat up slowly, trying not to move his head too fast. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Why did he drink so much last night? Merlin slid out of his bed, trudging over to the seat his servant had pulled out for him. At first, he had hated the idea of having a servant. But throughout the past weeks, Merlin didn't seem to mind the less work he had to do. But the warlock made sure his servant never had to strain himself.

"Here, my lord." The young servant said as he handed his master a cup of tea, "it'll help with the headache."

Merlin smiled and took the cup from his hands.

"Thank you."

He took a small sip, feeling the warm liquid travel down his throat and into his body. He finished the tea and then slowly picked at his food. Merlin wasn't very hungry.

"My lord, there is a council meeting in about an hour. We should get you dressed," the servant said as he cleared away his plate.

The warlock froze.

"The meeting," he whispered anxiously.

Merlin had completely forgotten. Suddenly, he began to feel nauseous. This was it. The day he'd been waiting for. He would reveal his identity once and for all. While his servant dressed him, Merlin was thinking over and over again of how he should reveal himself. He knew they would want to see proof. Especially Annis. Merlin lifted his arms in the air as his servant slid a silk plum colored tunic over his head. He began to think of Allister. What would they think when learning who Allister and his clan really were? It was all too overwhelming to dwell on. The warlock took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He could not appear frightened before the council. He had to stay strong and confident. The people of Camelot followed strength and stability, not weakness. Merlin thought of Arthur. _I want you to always be you_. Those words lingered on Merlin's tongue. Arthur would have wanted this. The warlock glanced subtly towards the ceiling, a faint smile creeping on his lips. He knew Arthur was watching him. And Merlin would not disappoint his king.

* * *

Lilia sat before her mirror, brushing her curls thoroughly. She then dabbed some powder under her eyes to cover up the dark circles. The priestess did not sleep the night before. Her mind was too preoccupied with guilt and excitement. She hated feeling like this. It made her feel weak. She was an independent woman, not an absentminded girl caught between two men. Lilia began to think of the night before. She could still smell Merlin's cologne. She could still feel his warm breath on her cheek. Then she felt the familiar hollow pit in her stomach as she began to think of Allister…

_"Allister!"_

_Lilia quickened her pace to catch up with him. Allister's steps were quick and powerful._

_"Allister, wait!" She called out but he did not respond. Lilia practically ran to him. She reached out and took his arm, but he sharply moved out of her grasp. She expected him to continue walking but he didn't. His back was turned to her. Lilia bit her lip, trying to think of something to say that would sound reasonable._

_"You have feelings for him," Allister said, his back still faced to her._

_His voice was deep and calm. But Lilia could hear a subtle strain. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Allister took a deep breath and turned around to face her. Lilia almost cowered at the sight of him. He appeared so calm, so hollow. Lilia couldn't tell what he was thinking._

"_I-I don't know," she managed to say. Allister stood there for a moment, watching her intently._

"_Emrys is my one and true leader. I have vowed to serve him until my time has come. He will bring peace for our kind, and I will not disrespect him because of my own personal affairs. It was foolish of me to have ever crossed a boundary. I should have known better."_

"_Allister-_

"_It's time Lilia. I think we both knew it wouldn't last forever." Allister spoke so indifferently._

_His tone was holding no emotion. But it was his eyes. His eyes, usually so green and alive, were now duller. Before Lilia could reply, Allister turned around the corner. The young priestess stared at the wall in front of her. It was all such a blur. Ever since they met Merlin at Avalon, her life had completely changed. She felt it the moment she laid eyes on him, but she had continued to ignore it. It was now unbearable to keep it in any longer. Lilia's wall was slowly breaking down. And although it frightened her, deep down she knew all of this was meant to happen for a reason…_

Lilia sighed and held her head in her hands. Suddenly, she noticed something in the mirror. A roll of parchment had just slid under her door. She walked over and picked it up, cautiously removing the red ribbon laced around it. The letter was from Allister, inviting her to the council meeting. Lilia traced her fingers over his signature. She let out a heavy sigh. But then the sorceress began to feel a tingling energy throughout her body. This council meeting would determine their future. She walked out of her room, with a confident stride in her step. She was still an independent woman. Lilia decided to push away the thought of Allister and Merlin and began to focus entirely on their mission. She thought of Ava and all the times she wished they wouldn't have to hide any longer. She was doing this for Ava. Her little sister was all that mattered in the end. Lilia would do anything to keep her sister safe.

* * *

Guinevere Pendragon walked into the courtroom, her posture poised and regent. The entire council was there, including Annis, Godwyn, and Elena. They all stood up as she walked in, bowing their heads respectfully. The queen took her seat, taking a deep breath.

"I have called this meeting for a very important matter. What you are about to learn will shock you, maybe disgust you, but as my royal council you deserve to know the truth."

Guinevere tried to ignore the anxious looks pointed towards her. The large mahogany doors opened, revealing Merlin and Allister. Both men's hands were clasped behind their backs as they walked towards the round table.

Leon and Percival glanced at each other curiously, both thinking the same thought. _What was the commoner doing here?_ As Merlin and Allister took their seats the whispers began to quiet down. Merlin met Annis's gaze. Out of everyone in the table, she appeared the most calm. A subtle smile crept on her lips, as though she knew what was coming. Merlin shifted in his chair, removing his gaze from her. Guinevere placed her hand on top of Merlin's. The warlock stared into her honey eyes. She smiled reassuringly.

"There's something I need to tell you all," Merlin spoke out loudly. His voice was a bit shaken.

Leon and Percival glanced at each other again. The warlock took a deep breath and before he continued speaking he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_You are ready, Emrys."_

Merlin looked at Allister. The sorcerer's green eyes were fierce with determination. Allister gave Merlin a quick nod.

"I-

All eyes were on the warlock.

"I… am…a sorcerer."

Merlin closed his eyes as the words rolled off his tongue. He let out a heavy sigh. He did it. Merlin opened his eyes to find almost everyone's mouth wide open. No one made a sound. Guinevere squeezed his hand.

"Merlin has used his magic only to protect. Without Merlin, we would not have won the war. We would be Morgana's slaves," the queen said trying to sound determined. The eerie silence was making her very anxious. After another long moment of silence, Leon spoke out.

"You- you were the sorcerer who saved the battle," the knight said as a deep realization settled in. Leon remembered seeing an elder man dressed in a long cloak, a great staff in his hands as he struck their enemies down with lightning.

Merlin nodded.

"But I've-

Percival had his finger pointed towards Merlin. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"But I've known you for five years. How come-

"How come you never knew about it?" Merlin finished the knight's question. The warlock crossed his arms.

"Because it wasn't the right time."

The table was silent once more. Elena suddenly leaned forward in her chair.

"And you've kept it a secret for nearly ten years," she whispered. The princess sounded almost fascinated.

"Yes." Merlin responded flatly.

"Who taught you magic?" Annis asked.

"No one ever taught me. I was born with it." Gasps broke out in the room.

"But- but how is that possible?" Elena stuttered out.

"He is a high priest of the old religion. He is an object of magic itself," Godwyn spoke out. All eyes were on the old king. Elena looked most shocked out of all.

"I have met your kind before," Godwyn said.

"You have?" the warlock asked curiously. Godwyn nodded.

"Many years ago there was a time when sorcerers and common folk lived in peace together. They used their magic to protect and heal the people from sickness. Many kings even had sorcerers in their courts. But then Uther ordered the great purge after Igraine's death. The ones who managed to escape fled to other kingdoms. But Uther influenced the other kings to eliminate them. He said they were a threat to all. I was still a prince then, but soon after my father had passed. By the time I was king, magic was prohibited in Gawant. And the great high priests and high priestesses were killed."

Annis leaned back in her chair.

"Show us your gifts," she said.

Merlin couldn't help but notice Guinevere sitting up straighter in her chair. The queen had never seen her friend do magic in his natural form. The warlock focused his gaze on the pitcher of water resting in the center of the table. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold. The water from the pitcher rose, creating a form of a dragon. It's wings flapped but no water touched the surface. Its scales were translucent, shimmering in the pale light. People let out soft cries.

The queen's mouth was wide open as she watched the water dragon. It was such a beautiful sight. She looked at Merlin. He was completely calm. A subtle smile crept on his face. He seemed to be enjoying the attention. Guinevere thought about how badly Merlin had wanted this over the years. To show his abilities, in front of some of the most powerful people in Albion. But he was the most powerful. The most dangerous. But she knew he would never harm them. He was not Morgana. Merlin was the exact opposite.

The warlock then dropped his hand. The water fell gracefully back into the pitcher.

"You trust him?" Annis asked Guinevere. Her voice carried a bit of hostility. The table was silent, looking at the queen eagerly. Guinevere stared confidently at Annis.

"With all my heart."

Merlin smiled.

"But magic can turn people to darkness. Surely Morgana was an example of that," Elena spoke out. She then slouched back, regretting her forwardness.

Guinevere smiled at her knowingly.

"Magic did not turn Morgana dark. It was fear."

Quiet, thoughtful, murmurs were exchanged around the table.

"Magic can be used for good. Merlin is an example of that. He lived in fear as well as Morgana. I'm sure all of us know that if Uther discovered Merlin he would have been executed without hesitation."

An eerie silence hushed over the room.

"But he had faith. He had faith in time his kind would live in peace again. He had faith the people would learn not to fear magic. He had faith Arthur-

Guinevere swallowed, trying to hold back her tears.

"He had faith Arthur would accept magic again back in Camelot." The queen took a deep breath.

"Did Arthur ever find out the truth about you?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded gravely.

"Yes. I told him the day before he…died."

Everyone bowed their heads solemnly. The queen was slightly trembling.

"And what did he say?" Annis asked curiously.

Merlin smiled faintly.

"He took it hard at first. He was angry with me for keeping it from him for so long. But I believe he realized that it was all for him. Everything I've ever done with my magic was for Arthur."

The warlock blinked trying not to cry.

"Before he died, he told me he wanted me to always be me."

Guinevere took his hand in her own.

"And I agree with my husband. I want Merlin to be himself. I want people who have magic to not live in fear. If we turn against magic and kill their kind, all it will do will bring more war. It is time for the people of Albion to truly live in peace. I am going to permit the use of magic again in Camelot. If you do not want to stay here I understand. But if you find in your hearts compassion and mercy, like Arthur, your support will help a thousands fold."

There was a long moment of silence

Leon suddenly stood up.

"My whole life I believed magic was evil. But Merlin you are my friend. One of the last friends I have left."

Leon looked at Percival and then moved his gaze to Guinevere.

"My queen, I have known you since childhood. I have known you since I was just a squire and you were a maid. I trusted and respected you then, and I trust you now. You are our leader. And I will follow you no matter what."

Merlin's breath quickened. Leon nodded at him and the warlock couldn't help but smile. Percival stood up.

"Arthur believed in the good and loyalty in anyone. He accepted me, a commoner, into his ranks. But you Merlin, Arthur trusted you the most. The queen trusts you. And I believe in their judgment. I will not turn against you my friend," the knight said as he smiled at Merlin.

Elena and Godwyn smiled at each other. In unison they stood up.

"We trust Merlin and you your majesty. Gawant will support you like we always have."

Guinevere smiled.

Annis stood up and Merlin's breath changed in anticipation.

"I have seen the evils of magic. I have seen how it can corrupt someone. But it is evident the old religion has not chosen that path for you Merlin. You are the symbol of a new age. An age of peace. Caerleon will stand beside you."

The rest of the table stood up. The warlock nearly wept of joy. But then Merlin noticed Allister looking at him.

"There is one more thing I must tell you."

The people looked at the warlock curiously. Merlin pointed his gaze to Godwyn.

"There was one thing you said my lord which was not accurate."

Godwyn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not all of the high priests and high priestesses are dead."

Allister suddenly stood up, moving his hand towards the doors. They swung open, revealing his clan. The sorcerers walked into the room all forming a line. Godwyn's eyes widened.

"But how can it be?"

Allister walked beside his clan.

"We are the children of the last high priests and high priestesses. We have been in hiding for all our lives until now."

Leon's jaw hung wide open when he saw Ava. The people were speechless. Allister walked closer to Godwyn.

"I knew your father," the sorcerer said softly. Godwyn smiled.

"He let you live?" Godwyn asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Allister nodded.

"He gave me a head start," Allister joked.

Guinevere walked over to the sorcerers.

"These men and women have been on the run ever since they were children. I offered them refuge here. Camelot will be their new home."

The sorcerers smiled. Merlin let out a sigh. It was all so overwhelming. His gaze fell upon Lilia. The priestess smiled at him. Everything was about to change.

* * *

****_The plot thickens :3 thoughts?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A storm is coming.._

* * *

The morning snow was powdery and soft, sticking to Allister's coat as he galloped through the trees. With each exhale the high priest could see his breath linger in the air.

"**Hætu**."

Allister's forest green eyes flashed gold. Heat seeped through his clothes, warming his goose bumped skin. He quickened his pace. He was nearly there. Allister felt a tingle of excitement as he approached the familiar cave. Dismounting off his horse quietly, the high priest looked around for any signs of danger. He was very fond of the Druids, and nothing angered him more than hearing the atrocities that had been committed towards their kind.

The high priest walked into the cave, smiling as he felt the presence of magic, much weaker than his own, but still strong. He walked further, admiring the ancient drawings scribed on the cave's walls. He paused as he studied a faint drawing of Nemaine, the White Goddess. Below in ancient scribe, "The Goddess presides over all, sees all and knows all." As Allister read these words, a strong rush of power breathed through him.

"All these years, and you're still fascinated by the Mother Goddess."

Allister turned around and smiled at his old friend.

"Iseldir." Allister said as he hugged him tightly.

Iseldir chuckled.

"It's been quite a long time my friend," the druid said kindly but something in his eyes showed sadness.

Allister placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know Iseldir, and I'm gravely sorry for my long absence. I've been very…busy these past years."

A faint smile tugged at Iseldir's lips.

"I know. You have found them," he stated. Allister smiled with his friend.

"Yes, I have."

Iseldir laid his hand on the high priest's back as he led him further into his camp. They were now in view of the Druid clan. A few of the children backed away slowly when seeing Allister.

"Do not fret young ones. Allister is an old friend," Iseldir said soothingly.

The high priest smiled warmly at a young druid girl, who was holding a rag doll in her hand.

"Beautiful doll," Allister said.

The girl blushed.

"I made it myself," she said in almost a whisper.

Allister took another look at the doll. She had sown string into the doll's head to appear as hair, and tied a small piece of lace into a bow to add an accessory.

"Quite lovely," Allister complimented.

The girl smiled shyly, tugging at the hem of her dress. Allister walked over to Iseldir, who was pouring him a bowl of soup.

"Please, have something to eat. You're a long way from Camelot."

Some of the druid's heads shot up as he said this. Allister eyed his friend curiously.

"How do you know where I've been?" he asked. Iseldir shook his head softly and chuckled.

"Oh Allister, sure you remember some of our kind live within the castle's walls. They let us know when something…important comes up."

Allister blinked in surprise. The high priest had forgotten the secrecy of Druids. They were quite sneaky when they had to be.

"So you know about the lifted ban off magic?"

Iseldir's eyes grew wide. A few gasps escaped from the Druid's lips.

"I- I have not heard of this," Iseldir stuttered out.

Allister closed his eyes, regretting his lack of control. He shifted his gaze to the other Druids, who were now standing around them, their eyes hungry for more information. The high priest stood up.

"This is why I'm here. To inform you the ban has been lifted. Emrys's identity has been revealed."

Iseldir nearly sprang up from his seat.

"And has he been accepted?" the druid leader asked.

Allister smiled.

"Queen Guinevere has accepted him with open arms. Lord Godwyn and Queen Annis are supporting her and will be lifting the ban for their kingdoms as well. The queen is announcing it to the people later today."

An overwhelming silence filled the air. Iseldir let out a breathy laugh.

"I have waited many years for this moment. The prophecies are true. Emrys and Guinevere will start the Golden Age. They are the light to our darkness, " Iseldir said almost dreamily.

"The queen has no light in her."

Allister looked up to find a young woman with auburn hair and freckled skin scowling at him. The high priest took a few steps closer to her, he noticed the girl back up a bit at his forwardness.

"And why do you say such a thing?" he asked calmly but his stance was still challenging.

The girl stood up straighter.

"She is a cold heartless woman," she said bitterly. Iseldir approached her.

"Sefa-

"No Iseldir! He should know the truth. She killed my father!" the girl yelled. _Killed_ echoed throughout the cave.

The Druid leader rested his hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"We've talked about this Sefa. The queen was only doing her duty-

"She killed him because he had magic!" Sefa than glared at Allister. "How could you trust such a woman who has killed your kind?"

Allister did not respond. Iseldir stepped in between them.

"Sefa, your father was working with Morgana. His passing was not held in vain by his kin, but Morgana was Camelot's worse enemy. The queen did… what had to be done."

The druid girl began to shake.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

Allister noticed an elder Druid woman take the young children inside her tent. Iseldir sighed.

"There are no words I can say Sefa that will ease your pain. Ruadan was a friend of mine but I will not stand by his choice to aid Morgana. She abused her powers Sefa. The priestess resorted to very dark magic and that is everything, especially our kind, _go against._ Magic should be used to help others, not to cause pain. I know that is something you've believed ever since you were a young girl."

Sefa began to calm down as he spoke, but her eyes still blazed on Allister. The high priest stared back, not in the least challenged. After a long moment of silence, Sefa looked at Iseldir.

"I will never forgive her. Nor follow her. All she wants is power." Sefa turned around to face the rest of the clan. "It's a trick. She'll lure you in, making you believe you have nothing to fear. And then she'll manipulate you for her own pleasures. She'll use your magic to _destroy you_." Sefa spoke her last words sharply.

Uneasy glances were exchanged between the druids.

"Enough!" Iseldir shouted.

Allister couldn't help but jump at his booming voice. Iseldir _never shouted. _Most druids didn't.

"We have accepted you into our clan, vowing to care and protect you. We are forgiving people. We do not seek vengeance. Revenge turns people to the darkest places. And we've had to watch one of our own go down that path." Iseldir took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "And look where that got him."

All was quiet. Allister shuddered as he watched Sefa give Iseldir a smug smile.

"Mordred fought for a cause. He fought for our freedom. But he chose wrong to follow after Morgana. You see, there is someone else who is far more wiser than that witch."

Allister took a step closer which Sefa noticed. She smirked at him.

"Oh, did I spark your attention?" she asked mockingly.

"Whom do you speak of?" the high priest asked slowly. Sefa let out a cold, heartless, laugh.

"Oh I think you know Allister."

The druids looked at Allister curiously. The high priest took a deep breath.

"I believe I don't know," he said calmly but there was a vicious edge to his voice. Sefa took a step closer. She was feeling suddenly very bold.

"Well I can give you a hint. He may be one man but there are _others_. Others who mask a very similar power to him. _Kin, _that's what they call it."

Allister clenched his jaw. Sefa relished at the sight of him. She took a step closer.

"You couldn't save them all Allister," she whispered.

Allister felt his blood go cold. Sefa took one last good look at him and laughed wickedly, almost manic.

"Enjoy being led into a trap my friends. Siding with the humans will only bring your downfall." She nearly pounced on a woman who was staring at her with a bewildered expression. "Oh don't fret," she said while caressing a piece of the woman's hair, "soon magic will rule again. Soon the humans will weep at our feet for forgiveness. We will take back what is rightfully ours."

Sefa lifted her arms for a dramatic ending. She took one last look at her audience and then skipped away.

"A storm is coming!" she sang out. "A storm is coming!"

* * *

They stood in silence until they could hear her no more. Iseldir then placed his hand on Allister's shoulder.

"What did she mean by…others?" he asked slowly.

Allister ran his fingers through his tussled ash blonde hair.

"I-I wasn't able to find them all," the high priest said quietly.

Iseldir nodded slowly.

"How many more?" the Druid asked.

"If my knowledge is correct, I believe seven."

Iseldir furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But how?"

Allister let out a heavy sigh.

"They did not escape in time like the others. They were kidnapped…tortured. I wouldn't be surprised if most of them are dead." The high priest took a deep breath.

"And who is this man she speaks of?" Iseldir asked in a quiet tone, even though he knew his clan could hear him.

Allister closed his eyes.

"I believe she speaks of Roldan."

Allister locked eyes with his friend. There was an anticipating silence.

"I knew him when he was just a boy. Even then he was very smart and cunning. There was a power about him, something different than the others. _A darkness_." Allister stopped, suddenly picturing Lilia.

"What else about this Roldan?" Iseldir asked eagerly.

Allister blinked, regaining his focus.

"When his parents were…killed he wasn't fast enough. They kidnapped him. The knights served Odin. I'm sure you can imagine the torment Odin had put him through," Allister said gravely.

Iseldir nodded in silent agreement.

"I heard rumors Morgana was kidnapped by Odin a few years ago," Iseldir whispered.

Allister raised his eyebrows.

"You think she taught him dark magic?" he asked curiously.

Iseldir rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It's a strong possibility."

Another long moment of silence passed between them.

"I assume he escaped when Odin died. He probably had enough strength then."

Iseldir leaned in closer.

"Did Roldan have a close friend as a child…or a sibling?" Iseldir asked.

Allister widened his eyes and clamped his hand to his head.

"How could I have forgotten? He has a twin sister. What's her name…Fayette!"

"Was she imprisoned with him?"

Allister shook his head, feeling his excitement weaken as he remembered what he had heard about the young priestess.

"She was taken as well…but sold as a slave to the tribal king of the East."

Iseldir raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why was she brought there?" the druid asked.

Allister felt his throat tighten.

"There is merely one reason why girls are sold to his kingdom. To…please men."

Iseldir nodded solemnly, understanding what Allister was implying.

"Do you think she's still there? It's been nearly twenty years since she was taken."

"I do not know, I do not hear much word from the East. My acquaintances over there have not send me a letter in years."

"You must find her, before he does any damage."

Allister cocked his head to the side.

"You believe he's a threat?" Allister asked.

"Well, weren't you the one just telling me of his powers?"

Allister shrugged.

"I'm positive there's only a few others beside him. And they're all weak. We outnumber them by far. Roldan is wise, he'll take his time. For…whatever he may be planning. But I can't focus on that right now Iseldir. The ban-

"I know, Allister." Iseldir put his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder. "You must lead your clan and stand by Emrys and her majesty. I advise you not to speak a word of this yet until you feel it is time. We need to find out more information before making any assumptions."

Allister gave a quick nod.

"You're right. We cannot dwell on this." Allister looked towards the opening of the cave, tuning into his advanced eyesight. He would have to leave soon to make it in time for the queen's announcement.

"I must go now. But I want you all to know you are welcome in Camelot at any time. I deeply hope you have not taken in Sefa's words. The queen and Emrys welcome you with open arms. They want you to feel safe. And so do I. I am a high priest of the old religion. And I vow to protect you."

The druids smiled faintly at the high priest. They sensed his natural ability of leadership and compassion. Allister turned around to face Iseldir.

"Goodbye my dear friend. We will see each other soon."

The druid smiled in return. As Allister began to walk away he heard Iseldir's voice in his head.

"_Find his sister, Allister. She may become of great importance in the future."_

Allister continued walking, trying to decide if he had heard a sense of foreboding in Iseldir's voice. He knew his friend was not a seer, but sometimes Iseldir gave hints he knew some of the future. Perhaps Iseldir was playing him all along. Allister chuckled quietly to himself. Druids…

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely xo Who is this new enemy? Will he be as deadly as Morgana? Hmm.._

_Just to add, I imagine Allister looking like Henry Cavill. _


	15. Chapter 15

****_Emrys the Great & Powerful.._

* * *

Percival walked down the masonry corridors of the east wing. To his left, hung up on the wall, was a great spear forged by the ancient kings of Camelot for all to admire. He paused for a moment, looking at the glistening head of the spear, which was far from blunt. Smiling to himself, the knight continued down the hallway approaching Leon's door. Percival never bothered to knock.

"Rise and shine my friend!" Percival said loudly as he strolled in.

He found Leon sitting upright in his bed with a strange expression on his face. Leon was shirtless but his bottom half was hidden under sheets.

"You alright?" Percival asked.

Leon nodded and forced a smile at Percival.

"Mhm," he responded.

Percival cocked his head to the side, examining his friend's nervous state. Leon was acting quite odd.

"Well, I just came here to remind you of the queen's announcement later today."

Leon gave a quick nod.

"Thank you Percival," Leon said.

Percival blinked, he was sure he saw something move under Leon's covers but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll see you around."

Percival stood there for a moment longer but soon left, wanting to flee from the awkwardness.

Leon let out a sigh of relief. Ava peeked out from beneath the covers giggling.

"It isn't funny," Leon scolded but couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he took in the sight of her.

Ava rested her arms on his bare chest, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Why? Is it a secret?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Leon ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde curls.

"No. I just don't like people knowing my personal affairs."

Ava frowned.

"But isn't Percival your best friend?"

Leon let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yes and I'll tell him in time. But I wouldn't want him to find out in…this way," the knight said blushing.

Ava smirked and gracefully slid out of the covers, revealing her naked body. She crawled on top of Leon, sliding her fingers up and down his chest.

"Oh, Sir Leon. The head commander of the Camelot army…so noble and proper," she teased.

Leon couldn't help but look at her breasts, which nearly drew his breath away. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. Leon then pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately. The priestess sat up resting her hands on his chest, looking down at him smiling.

"What?" Leon whispered.

Ava began to caress his cheek.

"You're just…different."

Leon laughed as he ran his fingers up and down her thighs, causing Ava to shiver at his touch.

"How so?" he asked in his deep voice.

Ava traced her fingers over his abs.

"Kind," she leaned down to kiss his chest. Leon's breath quickened. "Gentle," her kisses began to travel further down. Leon tried very hard to suppress back a moan. "Just," she planted more kisses. Leon couldn't help the soft grunt that escaped from his lips. He then lifted her chin, gazing into her emerald eyes.

"From the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you," he said.

Ava met his lips again. She smiled into the kiss. Leon pressed his forehead against hers, taking in her lovely floral scent.

"And you have me," she whispered. Leon took her face in his hands.

"I don't care that you have magic. So don't ever feel you have to hide your powers from me," he said firmly.

Ava nodded. The priestess was afraid when Leon found out about her true identity. He seemed shocked at first and they didn't speak at the council meeting. But the night before, Ava felt the urge to go see him. Before she could explain he had pulled her close to him, kissing her hungrily. They did not need words to express what they felt for each other.

Ava looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"I know. I trust you," she whispered once more.

That was all Leon needed. The knight flipped Ava onto her back, grinning as he heard her wild laughter. He began to kiss her neck and then her bare breasts, feeling his arousal as she gasped with pleasure. Leon met Ava's lips again and wrapped her leg around him, hesitating before thrusting inside of her. He looked into her eyes for approval. The knight was known for his courtly manners.

"Well are you going to fuck me or not?" Ava teased. Leon laughed at her boldness and kissed her.

"Just being a gentlemen," he joked. Ava rolled her eyes and lifted her hips upwards, rubbing against him. Leon moaned.

"Don't be a gentlemen," she said breathlessly. Her lips curved into a seductive smile.

Leon nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Whatever my lady wishes," Leon flashed a smile and pushed inside of her. A loud gasp escaped from Ava's lips.

...

Percival had been standing outside of Leon's door. He heard Ava shout Leon's name and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked down the hallway, leaving his friend to his privacy.

"Good for you Leon," he murmured to himself. The knight began to consider finding himself some female companionship.

* * *

"You could have been a cook Gaius," Kipling joked as he took another large bite of the homemade bread.

Gaius chuckled and cleared away their plates.

"You flatter Kipling. I only know a few recipes, but I suppose you can say I've perfected them over all these years."

Kipling shrugged and flashed a cheeky smile.

"Well, it's a lot better than the rubbish I've ate most of my life."

They both laughed, settling into a comfortable silence. Gaius walked over to his working table and picked up a small vile.

"What is that?" Kipling asked curiously.

"Cypress. There's a young boy in the lower towns that got bitten by a snake. Fortunately, the mother told me it was a copperhead so the poison is not too dangerous."

Kipling nodded.

"I want you to take it to her," Gaius said slowly.

Kipling crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I could cure the bite within a second, right?" the high priest asked humorously.

Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _I know_. But until the queen makes her announcement, your identity is still secret." Gaius said sternly.

The old physician slouched a little, regretting his strong demeanor. But it was a hard habit to break. He had been the guardian of the most powerful warlock in all the lands, and he still made Merlin do chores. But Kipling was not a boy. The physician assumed he might have been a few years older than Merlin. And although Kipling had a goofy side, he was still very mature. An ancient knowledge resided in him. Kipling responded with a knowing smile.

"I know Gaius. I'm only teasing," he said softly. The priest walked up to the physician, staring intently into the old man's eyes.

"You're nervous," he said slowly. Gaius glanced at the ground uncomfortably. The physician was surprised when Kipling rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret Gaius. The people will accept us. Perhaps not right away, but in time they will."

The physician nodded wearily.

"I'm afraid they will take it badly. These poor people have nearly lost their homes because of Morgana's terror. They hate magic with a _burning_ passion."

Kipling squeezed Gaius's shoulder gently.

"They will come around," the priest said firmly. Gaius looked into Kipling's fierce golden brown eyes and forced a smile.

"We will see."

Gaius jumped a little at the sudden knock on the door. He rushed over and opened it, looking up at Kolby. The twins really did look alike, but they had their differences. Kolby was muscular while Kipling was a bit lanky. But it was something about Kolby's eyes. The physician could see a great deal of pain in him. He was much darker than his brother. He smiled timidly up at the high priest.

"Kolby," he greeted.

"Good morning Gaius. Is my brother here?" he asked.

The physician opened the door wider revealing Kipling.

"Come in," Gaius said.

Kolby walked over to his brother and pulled him in for a tight hug. Kipling hugged him back, smiling as he did so.

"You've disappeared this past week," Kolby said.

Kipling shrugged.

"I've been busy."

Kolby chuckled. His brother was very content in his solitude.

"Let me guess…reading books and collecting herbs?" Kolby teased.

"He's been assisting me in my practices actually," Gaius said.

Kolby stared at the physician curiously and then looked at his brother.

"Seems like you've found some use for your hobbies."

Kipling snorted.

"Seems like you have too. I heard you made quite the impression in training," Kipling said slyly.

He liked to tease Kolby for his obsession with sword fighting. He knew his brother could do much more damage with his powers. Kolby laughed and then placed his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a serious tone.

"About the announcement?"

"Yes, what else would I be talking about you dim wit," Kolby said playfully.

Kipling chuckled.

"I've been ready. Ever since the day you and I escaped from the fire," Kipling said solemnly.

Kolby placed his other hand on Kipling's shoulder, staring into velvet eyes that matched his own.

"Do you remember what I told you on that night?"

A faint smile tugged at Kipling's lips.

"You said we are more than brothers. We are each other's guardians. We will protect each other. Kill for each other. Always and forever," Kipling said softly.

Kolby patted his brother on the back.

"And I meant every word."

Gaius took a step backwards, trying to give the brothers a moment of privacy. He imagined them as boys, fleeing from the deadly massacre, vowing to protect each other. A true brotherhood.

"Today we will finally have our freedom brother. We will make mother and father proud."

* * *

Merlin stared down at the large crowd of commoners gathering into the courtyard. He took a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves. Guinevere walked up beside him taking his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

The warlock turned to face the queen. She looked beautiful. Her silk dress was red with golden embroidery, making her look more majestic than ever.

"Yes," he said back smiling.

Lilia stood beside her fellow sorcerers. Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn had left the day before. They had requested taking a few of the sorcerers with them into their own royal courts. Allister had agreed. There were a few minutes of teary goodbyes but Lilia knew the younger sorcerers were excited to leave. But of course Allister kept the strongest ones in Camelot. The ones that were left were Lilia, Ava, Kolby, Kipling, Irwin, and Allister. For they were the oldest and most experienced. Lilia couldn't help but feel grateful Allister didn't send her away. She knew the high priest would never separate her from Ava. But the main reason Lilia was happy was because she would be around Merlin. The priestess felt giddy at the thought of him. What was becoming of her? Lilia glanced at the warlock who was standing next to the queen, both in quiet conversation. Lilia felt someone nudge her and turned her head to find Irwin smirking.

"What?" she asked bitterly.

Irwin shook his head, a smug expression on his face.

"I didn't expect him to be your type," he said while looking at Merlin and then back at her.

Lilia crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said without meeting his gaze.

Irwin admired Lilia for a moment, taking in the sight of her. There was darkness to her beauty. Irwin was sure that if Lilia wanted too, she could be the most deadly seductress. Lilia noticed Irwin's lurking gaze but tried hard to ignore it.

"I know you well Lilia. I'm not a fool. You're rubbish at lying."

Lilia rolled her eyes. She noticed Ava rushing through the balcony doors to join them.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Ava flattened down her ivory dress.

"I slept in," she lied.

Lilia observed Ava's flustered state. Just from looking at her she knew exactly what her sister had been up too.

"Who was it this time?" she asked suspiciously.

Ava blushed, and pretended to notice something in the distance.

"People of Camelot!" The queen announced getting the people's attention. The courtyard eased into silence.

"I have called you here to inform you about a law that has been lifted."

The people smiled to each other, assuming it had something to do with lowering taxes. Guinevere glanced at Merlin who smiled at her reassuringly.

"I am permitting the use of magic again in Camelot."

The people were silent. Anxious whispers were exchanged from one another.

"Permitting magic? Magic has nearly cost us our homes! Our families!" a man suddenly yelled.

A few knights walked a bit closer to the man. The people nodded in agreement.

"Not all magic folk are like Morgana. Magic can be used for good. I'm sure a few of you remember that."

Some of the older commoners kept silent, remembering the times when Uther had accepted magic. Guinevere looked at Merlin anxiously. The warlock suddenly felt a wave of confidence rush through him.

"The queen is right! Magic is supposed to be used for good. The old religion is life itself. It runs through each and every one of us. But few are chosen to use its powers."

"And how do you know all this?" someone asked.

"Because I am a high priest of the old religion."

Gasps escaped from the people's lips.

"Merlin is the most powerful warlock to walk the earth," Guinevere exclaimed.

Merlin raised one eyebrow, a little taken back by Gwen's outburst.

"Emrys is the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth," a woman shouted.

A knowing smile tugged at Merlin's lips.

"And how have you heard of this Emrys?" he asked curiously.

The woman looked around uncomfortably at the many eyes fixated on her.

"I-I've heard things. There is great word of Emrys, the-the immortal."

Gwen widened her eyes in shock.

"I am Emrys. I am immortal."

The woman fainted. A knight rushed over to catch her. The people were becoming frantic. The queen took the opportunity to confront her friend.

"You're immortal…"

Merlin nodded and smiled, but Guinevere could see a deep sadness in his eyes. Before she could stutter out a response, a loud high-pitched voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Enough!" someone shouted.

Guinevere leaned over to find the voice. She gasped when she saw her maid Rose facing the crowd.

"She is your queen! All she's ever done has been for you! How dare you question her judgment!"

The people were shocked at the angry girl. No one made a sound. Rose took a deep breath to calm down.

"I know you're scared," she said more softly. Rose glanced up at Guinevere who was staring at her curiously. Rose then walked over to the stout man who had spoken out before. She rested her hand on his arm.

"And you're right. Magic has cost us our homes, our families, but just think." The blonde girl widened her eyes in excitement. She turned to face the crowd again and then stared up at Merlin. A ray of light shone down on his raven hair, making him appear godly. She could feel the power radiating off his skin.

"You've seen what horrors people with magic can do. You've seen the destruction, the death… the greed. But just think if we had that power on _our _side."

The people looked at each other curiously, taking in her words. Rose swore she saw a smile creeping on the queen's lips.

"Just think about the _good_ magic can do for us. It can heal us from infections, our illnesses. Help our crops grow, make sure our water doesn't get contaminated. But most importantly _protect_. Because there are still enemies out there. Camelot is still in danger because of Uther's cruelty."

An eerie silence settled in.

"And don't tell me you thought it was right of Uther to execute and drown innocent children."

Merlin stared in awe at the young maid. No one. _No one_ had ever had the courage to speak up about what they truly thought of the old king. Rose inhaled deeply.

"So do what is right. Do not condemn people because of what they were born with. Do not follow Uther's prejudice ways." Rose looked up at the balcony, suddenly meeting Kolby's gaze. She smiled at him.

"Believe. Believe in the future. We are at the beginning of the golden age. Where all people in Albion will live in peace. Magic and common folk. Together, we can build a kingdom of peace, friendship, and love." She looked at Kolby once more.

"I am a druid," she announced loudly.

Guinevere raised her eyebrows in shock. Lilia noticed Allister leaning forward intently as the girl said this.

"I have magic. But my powers are nothing compared to the people standing before you now." Her eyes steadied on Kolby's.

He looked at her curiously.

"You are standing before the last high priests and high priestesses of the old religion. The closest beings to the great earth goddess herself."

The people gazed up at the sorcerers they once believed were villagers.

"And they are here now to serve our queen. Be our protectors. They will use their gifts for the good of our people."

Rose let out a deep breath and suddenly blushed, realizing how bold she was. It was so unlike of her to speak out like this, especially in front of the entire city of Camelot. But she couldn't help but stare into Kolby's golden eyes, feeling his oozing power. When she first met the sorcerers, she ignored the strange feeling coming over her. Rose had been taken away from her family when she was five. But the maid still possessed some powers. And soon she realized what she was feeling was their magic. A strong magic. Unlike anything she had ever felt before. And so she went into the royal library, searching for the most powerful beings of magic. Rose was certain once she read about the high priests and priestesses that their kind were not completely lost.

An elder man got down on one knee, bowing his head. Slowly, more commoners joined him until the entire courtyard was bowing to the high priests and priestesses.

Lilia's breath quickened. She couldn't believe this was happening. The sorceress glanced at her sister who was grinning. For a moment, Lilia saw Ava as a young girl. She remembered all the times her little sister had nestled up against her, telling Lilia of her dreams when they would be free. When the commoners would bow down to _them._ Lilia slid her hand into her sister's, squeezing it gently. An overwhelming love rushed through Lilia as Ava smiled at her. She would do _anything_ for her sister.

"As queen, I am sworn to look out for you like my husband had." A tear trickled slowly down Guinevere's cheek. "I strongly believe Arthur would have wanted this to happen. In the king's name, I will lead this kingdom to peace. I will be _your_ queen."

The people slowly stood up, drinking in the queen's beauty and strength.

"Long live the queen!" They began to shout. Guinevere let out a shaky breath and embraced Merlin. The warlock hugged her back tightly, feeling his eyes water with tears of joy.

...

Eventually the cheering subsided, and the commoners returned back to their homes. The queen and the rest of the royal court moved back into the castle. The only people left on the balcony was Merlin and Allister.

"This is the beginning Emrys." Allister said warmly, trying to hide a certain dread he was feeling.

Merlin smiled, gazing at the snow-covered fields beyond the castle.

"It's like a dream," the warlock whispered. Allister noticed a strain in Merlin's voice. Emrys had wanted to share this moment with Arthur. Allister rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yes. But all dreams have a certain truth to them," the priest said lightly trying to lift Emrys's mood.

Merlin smiled and watched Allister make his way back into the castle. Suddenly, he noticed a figure staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He glanced subtly only to find himself grinning as a pair of blue eyes that matched his own looked back at him.

"Mother."

* * *

_Thought I'd bring in Hunith :3 _**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_A miracle.._**  
**

* * *

Hunith sat across from her son, _the first advisor of the royal court. _He explained everything that happened since the battle. As he talked about Arthur's death Hunith could see a deep pain in his ice blue eyes. But Merlin did not dwell on it, and soon rushed to the part when him and the queen met the clan of high priests and priestesses. He was practically glowing with excitement but he kept his composure. Hunith couldn't help but notice a change in her son. He was no longer a boy. He was a man. An advisor. He was wise and calm, but most of all, powerful.

Merlin pressed his fingers to his lips. Hunith caught sight of a beautiful gold band around his wrist. Merlin chuckled at her expression.

"Being first advisor has its endowments."

Hunith smiled but Merlin could tell it was forced. He took his mother's hands in his own.

"What is wrong mother?"

Hunith sighed and placed both her hands on her son's cheeks.

"Oh, my boy. Nothing is wrong. It's just-

"Just what?" Merlin interrupted.

The warlock hadn't realized how much he missed his mother over the past year. He felt like a fool for not including her more in his life. Hunith brushed her fingers against her son's high cheekbones. Merlin definitely inherited his bone structure from his father. She could see so much of Balinor in him.

"It's just so hard to believe you are finally free. I feared ever since the day you were born of your future. I knew you would become a dragon lord just like your father. But little did I know then of your true powers." A tear traveled slowly down her cheek. Hunith let out a shaky breath. "And here you are. A lord. A great sorcerer. _My son._"

They pressed their foreheads together.

"From now on, you will live a much more comfortable life. No longer will you have to labor yourself. I am buying a property for you, right outside of the city. You can even have a few handmaidens."

Merlin wiped away another tear from his mother's face. Hunith wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you my boy," she said into his hair.

The mother and son held each other, both shedding silent tears of joy.

* * *

The queen stood still as her maid untied the laces on her dress. As the laces became loose, Guinevere slid out of her gown. Rose began to work on the laces on her undergarments. It always took some time to get the queen undressed. Soon Guinevere was fully naked. She stepped into her bath, sighing as the warm water caressed her skin. The bath smelled of lavender. Rose began to rub the queen's shoulders with soap.

"I want to thank you Rose," the queen spoke.

Rose tried hard to suppress a smile.

"For what your majesty?" she asked innocently.

Guinevere turned her body to face Rose, causing the water to ripple in an undulating motion.

"Because of you the people have accepted magic again," she said softly.

Rose rested her soapy hands on her lap.

"It was really nothing your majesty. In the end the people will always follow you. You are their sun."

Guinevere smiled at her maid and turned around, letting Rose wet her curls. She was silent as Rose continued to bathe her. Guinevere lifted her left hand out of the water to admire her wedding ring. She felt her eyes water and took a deep breath. God, she missed him. Merlin had been an amazing support these past weeks but the queen needed her husband. She needed Arthur. Fiery embers burned within her chest as she pictured Arthur carrying her to their chambers. He was so gentle whenever they made love.

Rose ran soap over Guinevere's breasts. The queen blushed at the touch. Rose suddenly cupped one of her breasts, brazing her thumb over the queen's nipple.

"Rose…?" Guinevere asked slowly. She looked at her maid who was still staring at her breast with a curious expression. Rose met Guinevere's gaze and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry my majesty. But I must ask you something…"

Guinevere raised one eyebrow, curious for an explanation.

"When was your last monthly bleeding?"

The queen was quiet as she tried to remember. She got it a week before the battle at Camlann. Guinevere counted the days in her head and frowned. She was a week late. Guinevere then looked down at her breasts. They looked more swollen than usual. A deep realization settled in.

"You don't think…"

Rose grinned.

"Your grace. I believe you are with child."

* * *

Gaius hurried to the queen's chambers. A servant had informed him the queen needed his assistance immediately. Kipling decided to come along. The physician's eyebrows were creased with worry. The guards opened the large mahogany doors, letting both men in. Guinevere was standing with her maid Rose, both girls practically squealing with excitement. Gaius was confused. He expected the queen to be in bed with a terrible fever of some sorts. Guinevere noticed his presence and ran to him.

"Oh Gaius, I'm so glad you're here!"

The physician nodded and looked her over. Guinevere appeared well and healthy.

"Is everything alright milady?" he asked slowly.

Guinevere let out a wild giggle, which startled the old man. She grabbed his hands.

"Everything is wonderful! I called you here for an urgent matter," she eyed Rose who winked at her. Guinevere squeezed his hands.

"I believe I am with child."

Gaius's eyes widened. He looked down at her stomach and then back up to meet her honey eyes. He leaned in closer.

"When was your last bleeding?" the physician asked in a very formal tone. He was allowed to discuss these delicate matters because of his position. Guinevere grinned.

"Over a month ago. I'm a week late!" she said excitingly.

"And her breasts are swollen!" Rose chimed in. The maid then blushed, regretting her lack of control. The queen just laughed.

"It's true. As a physician you have the ability to determine a pregnancy. Am I right?"

Gaius nodded, still a bit speechless. He took a deep breath in and straightened his posture.

"Yes but it may be too early for me to be certain."

The queen's smile faded. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I can help."

Guinevere looked up to find Kipling standing behind Gaius. She hadn't even noticed he was in the room. Kipling approached her slowly, reaching out his arm. He was very close to her now.

"May I?"

Guinevere nodded. Kipling placed his hand on her abdomen. She felt a strange energy course through her veins. The priest's eyes flashed gold. Guinevere gasped as she heard a faint heartbeat pulse in her ears. It was getting louder. Kipling smiled.

"That is your child," he whispered.

Guinevere let out a soft cry. The priest removed his hand. Guinevere could no longer hear the heartbeat. _Her child's_ _heartbeat._ She rubbed soothing circles over her abdomen.

"It's a miracle," she whispered.

The queen blinked, hoping this was not a dream. She had wanted to be a mother her whole life. Her and Arthur had been trying the past year but over the months she began to fear she was infertile. She looked up towards the ceiling smiling. After losing her husband, God gave her a child. Rose walked over to the queen and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"You have an heir."

* * *

_Gwen's pregnant :) yay a pendragon baby! _**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

****_A deadly past.._

* * *

The city had never been so alive in years. Music and laughter now replaced the terrible silence that had taken over Camelot since the war. Since the announcement of the queen's pregnancy, feasts were held almost every night. Commoners hung banners of pink and blue, showing their love to the soon to be prince or princess. It had been several months since the ban on magic was lifted, and slowly more clans of druids began to settle within the city walls. Even sorcerers from other lands came to meet the priests and priestesses. But most of all they were eager to meet the great Emrys. The kingdom was in peace and the queen kept in touch with Annis and Godwyn. The two rulers had accepted magic again, and adored the young priests and priestesses in their courts. Magic and common folk were beginning to live in harmony again.

**...**

Kipling strolled happily down the lower towns, smiling at commoners standing by. They smiled back, but the priest could tell they were still intimidated of him and his powers. He did not blame them though. From what he heard, Morgana was a great terror. The priest hoped one day the people would not fear his kind. He walked up to a small wooden house and gave a quick knock. The door swung open, revealing a short stout woman whose eyes were swollen from crying.

"Oh. You're not Gaius..."

Kipling shook his head.

"No my name is Kipling. I am Gaius's assistant. I've been helping him deliver remedies when he's occupied," the priest said calmly.

The woman nodded and suddenly opened her eyes wide.

"Oh! You're one of the sorcer-priests!"

The woman's face turned a terrible shade of red. Kipling tried to suppress his laughter. He clasped his hands behind his back to seem professional.

"Yes. Gaius informed me your son is not well…"

The woman opened the door wider to let him inside. Kipling caught sight of a young boy lying in bed, a damp cloth resting on his forehead. He was perspiring profusely. The priest walked over to sit on the bed, studying the boy intently.

"He just woke up like this. I don't know how he got so ill!" The mother said as she wrung her hands in the air.

Kipling used a bit of magic to calm her down. The woman slowly became less hysterical. She sat on the other side of the bed, caressing her son's cheek. Kipling looked through his leather bag and pulled out a vile.

"It seems like a bad fever. Have him take this, it'll help cool down his temperature."

Kipling studied the boy again. Something felt wrong. He pressed his hand against the boy's forehead. He was burning, a little too much for an ordinary fever.

"Am I going to die?"

The boy was looking directly at him. Kipling smiled and pushed a piece of damp hair out of his eyes.

"No you're not going to die."

The priest opened the cap of the vile and pressed the small tube to the boy's lips.

"Drink," he whispered.

The boy opened his mouth and drank the liquid down, pulling a face at the bitter taste.

Kipling stood up.

"I'll come by later tonight with another dose. Try to get some rest."

Kipling turned away to walk out but was stopped by a meek voice.

"You're a high priest, aren't you?" the young boy asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes."

The boy smiled faintly.

"I'm Theo."

Kipling felt a deep pain in his chest as he looked into the boy's bright eyes. Theo reminded him of his younger self.

"Kipling."

* * *

Merlin clasped a silver chain around his neck and fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. He certainly had no problem with his new clothes. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

His servant Henry walked in, with a timid expression on his face. Ever since Henry found out about Merlin's true identity, he was scared to even look him in the eyes. Merlin smiled warmly at the young man.

"Good afternoon Henry."

"Good afternoon my lord."

Henry clasped his hands behind his back.

"I-I was wondering if I could have the day off."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Sure." The warlock walked over to his desk, trying to organize the large mess. Being first advisor, Merlin had to overview the tax system. It was definitely _not_ a fun job to do. Henry was taken back.

"Really?" he asked sounding clearly surprised.

Merlin chuckled, remembering how he felt when Arthur would let him have a day off.

"Yes. You've been an excellent servant Henry. I was a servant for nearly ten years, and you've already outdone me. I will need you tomorrow morning though. It's the queen's birthday."

Henry nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thank you my lord. You are very gracious."

Merlin flashed a charming smile and watched Henry scurry away. He almost missed being a servant. Despite the long hours he enjoyed it. And certainly making fun of Arthur while dressing him was hysterical. Arthur always got cross whenever Merlin would take a shot at his weight. The warlock sighed and walked over to his window, watching the knights training.

"I miss you Arthur," he breathed.

His thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Percival and Leon strolled in.

"Merlin!" Percival ran over and held Merlin in a playful headlock.

"Bloody hell Percival. You're going to squeeze the life out of me!" Merlin wheezed.

Leon crossed his arms.

"You'd think the _great Emrys_ wouldn't be such a girl," he teased.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold. A sudden force tripped Leon onto his back. Percival burst out laughing and let go of Merlin, clutching his stomach. Merlin walked over to help Leon up who was staring at him bewildered.

"Oh don't be a _girl_ Leon."

Merlin flashed him a cheeky grin. Leon relaxed and shook his head chuckling.

"All these years. It's still hard to believe you're the greatest warlock of all time."

Percival swung his large arm over Merlin's shoulder.

"He may be a powerful sorcerer, but Merlin's still a clumsy oaf."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You know I _do_ have work to do. What do you two want?"

Leon and Percival eyed each other humorously.

"We're going hunting, and you're coming with us."

Merlin groaned.

"You know I _hate_ hunting."

Percival pouted.

"Oh come on Merlin! Tomorrow's the queen's birthday and we want to catch something for the feast!"

Merlin sighed and glanced back at his desk.

"I really do have a lot of work to do."

"We're not leaving unless you come with us," Leon challenged.

The two head commanders crossed their arms. Merlin mimicked their stance and raised a quizzical brow.

"You do know I can _make_ you leave, right?"

Merlin kept his gaze sharp. Percival and Leon shared an uneasy glance. Merlin couldn't help but relish at the sight of the two greatest knights in Camelot looking intimidated. The warlock suddenly burst out laughing.

"You should see your faces!" He squealed.

Leon rolled his eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" he asked sounding like an impatient adolescent. Merlin shrugged.

"I suppose."

He flashed his friends another lazy smile before striding out of his chambers.

"It seems Merlin's gotten a bit arrogant," Leon murmured.

Percival smirked and patted Leon on the back.

"You're just upset because he made you trip in thin air."

Leon scoffed and walked out, leaving a _very_ amused Percival.

* * *

Merlin stroked his horse's mane lovingly. The warlock did always have a soft spot for animals. He heard a loud crash behind him and pressed his fist to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. A young knight had bumped into Percival and dropped a pile of armor. Merlin could hear him mumbling apologies over and over again. Percival helped the boy pick the armor up and gave him a good scratch on the head. The boy's eyes widened at the friendly gesture. Merlin chuckled to himself as he adjusted the saddle on his horse. Percival may be a lion on the battlefield, but he really was a gentle lad. The head commander walked to his horse beside Merlin, strapping his bow and arrows to the saddle. Percival was an excellent archer.

"Don't worry Merlin. It's going to be fun." The knight smiled teasingly at the warlock.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin whipped around and held his breath. Lilia was standing before him, with a slight smirk on her face. His eyes traced her up and down. She was wearing a loose tunic and tight riding pants, which hugged her hips in the most fantastic way. He cleared his throat.

"Hunting," he said casually.

He had been avoiding Lilia for the past few months. Most of it just had to do with his busy schedule, but Merlin was also embarrassed for his behavior at the celebration. He feared he trespassed. Percival coughed, trying to cover up his amusement. Lilia straightened her posture.

"Mind if I join?" she asked in her velvety voice.

Both men raised their eyebrows.

"You…hunt?" Merlin asked still shocked.

Lilia rolled her eyes.

"There were times when I once had to find food for my sister and I so you can say I'm _quite_ good at it."

Merlin shared a glance with Percival and then shrugged.

"I'll have someone get your horse…"

Lilia was already making her way to the stables.

"Men," she muttered.

Both men watched her walk away. Neither of them could help noticing her lovely hips sway side to side. Merlin broke out of his trance and then looked at Percival who was still staring. Merlin shoved him.

"What?"

Merlin gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh shut it Merlin. Don't act like _you_ don't fancy her."

Merlin shook his head and got up on his horse.

"I don't fancy her."

Percival did the same.

"Right," the knight said mockingly.

Leon then trotted over on his horse, a large slingshot strapped over his shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Percival grinned while Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know. Just Merlin's little obsession with a certain high priestess."

"I am not obsessed!" the warlock protested.

Leon chuckled. Suddenly, Lilia galloped through the courtyard on a beautiful white stallion.

"Are you lot coming or not? It'll be much harder to hunt during nightfall," she shouted as she galloped through the gates, her ebony curls bouncing up and down.

The three men eyed each other. Merlin kicked his horse and sped forward laughing.

"Maybe hunting isn't so bad after all," he said under his breath.

* * *

Kolby swung his sword gracefully, practicing his footwork. The priest loved the swishing sound the sword made, as if he was slicing the air. His door swung open.

"Irwin you know it's not good manners to barge in without knocking," he said without turning around.

Irwin watched his friend swing his sword, moving swiftly from one foot to the other. He picked up a metal plate from a table and approached Kolby slowly.

"I think we've been friends long enough to have the privilege."

Kolby chuckled, his face still faced to the wall while continuing to pierce the air. Irwin raised the plate to swing before Kolby turned around and blocked the blow with his sword.

"You're not as sly as you think my friend," Kolby teased.

Irwin gave him a smug smile.

"And you're not as quick as you think my friend."

The priest rolled onto the ground and crouched on his friend's opposite side, hitting Kolby behind the knee so he could fall. Irwin laughed triumphantly before getting pulled down with him. Kolby quickly got up and pointed his sword towards Irwin's chest.

"Do you yield?" he yelled with a playful glint in his eye.

Irwin raised his hands behind his head dramatically.

"Yes. Please don't hurt me!"

Kolby reached his arm down to help Irwin up but Irwin quickly swiped his foot, tripping him. The two howled with laughter as they untangled themselves from each other. They lied on the ground, staring up at the tall ceiling as they regained their breaths.

"So how are you?" Kolby asked curiously.

Irwin pulled a face.

"Eh alright. This place can be dreadfully boring."

Kolby smirked.

"What?" Irwin asked defensively.

"You're just anti- social."

Irwin snorted.

"I'm the _opposite_ of anti-social."

"Well if you're so _outgoing_, how come you haven't made any friends?" Kolby challenged.

Irwin shot him a look.

"I _have_ friends," he snapped.

Kolby eyed him quizzically.

"You mean me?" he teased.

Irwin rolled his eyes.

"Not just _you._ Our clan."

Kolby snorted.

"Who do you spend time with in our clan? Lilia can't stand you, Kipling is always with that physician, Ava is off doing god knows what with whomever, and Allister has been too occupied with the Druids. So that just leaves…me."

Irwin didn't respond. Kolby nudged his friend.

"You really should give these people a chance."

"It's not that easy," Irwin snapped.

Kolby sighed.

"Why are you always so difficult?"

Irwin studied a crack on the ceiling. The two stayed silent for a while.

"So how's that lass you're seeing?" Irwin asked breaking the silence.

Kolby blushed.

"She's wonderful. I've never met anybody like her."

Irwin smirked.

"What?"

"She's got you wrapped around her pretty little finger."

Kolby frowned.

"She has not!"

The friends then laughed.

"She truly is a beauty though." Irwin said after regaining his breath.

Kolby nodded, feeling that light headed sensation whenever he thought of Rose.

"Well don't get any ideas," Kolby said nudging him hard in the gut.

Irwin snorted.

"She's not my type."

"What is your type Irwin?" Kolby asked curiously.

A faint smile tugged at Irwin's lips.

"Dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. Dangerous, exciting, smart…exotic."

Kolby grinned.

"That does sound like your type."

Irwin sighed.

"I'm never going to find a girl like that here."

Kolby shrugged.

"Who knows Irwin. Maybe soon in the future you'll meet the girl of your dreams."

Irwin rolled his eyes. His friend was quite a romantic. There was a soft knock on the door. Kolby stood up and walked over to open it.

"Rose," he said pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

The maid giggled and took his hand leading him inside. She stopped when she saw Irwin sitting on the floor. The red head boy winked at her. She let go of Kolby's hand and flattened down her skirt.

"I-I didn't know you had company," she said quietly.

Kolby wrapped his arm around her petite waist.

"It's alright Irwin was just leaving…" Kolby shot him a hard look.

Irwin stood up and chuckled.

"Yes I was." He reached the door, about to close it behind him before peeking his head out.

"You kids have fun," he teased and then shut the door.

* * *

The men were amazed at Lilia's skill in tracking. The priestess was already confident a boar was near. Merlin was certain she wasn't even using her magic. They followed her quietly, and paused whenever she held a hand up. This was something Arthur would do as their leader. But no one seemed to mind. Especially because of the view they were getting of her backside. One of the knights stepped on a twig, causing a flock of birds to fly from a tree. Lilia whipped around.

"What did I say about watching your feet? We could have taken a dozen of those birds back with us if not for you!" she snapped.

The young knight swallowed nervously. Lilia rolled her eyes and held her hunting knife close to her thigh as she continued forward.

"A bit feisty that one," Percival muttered.

"We should split up," she said loudly.

The knights eyed each other.

"You half come with me."

The knights walked slowly towards her, still puzzled of why they felt she had such authority over them. But she _was_ a high priestess after all. Lilia looked directly at Merlin.

"You lot go that way. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Merlin nodded obediently. Leon and Percival rolled their eyes. The two groups turned to leave in their directions.

"Don't fancy her eh Merlin?" Percival said mockingly.

Merlin didn't respond.

"It's alright if you do mate. She is beautiful."

Merlin sighed.

"It's…complicated. She belongs to someone else."

Merlin bit his lip, regretting his confession. But then he remembered these were his friends. It was normal to talk about personal affairs with each other.

"They're not together anymore," Leon said quietly.

Merlin raised a brow.

"How do you know?"

Percival snorted.

"What?" Leon asked defensively.

Percival gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'm not daft Leon. I know you have a certain…lady friend."

Merlin shoved Leon playfully.

"And who is this lady friend?" he asked, relieved the topic of Lilia had changed.

Leon tried to keep a stern face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Percival shook his head

"You're fibbing."

" It's cause he's too _dutiful. _He couldn't lie even if he tried._"_ Merlin teased.

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'm seeing someone," he said through his teeth.

"Who?" Merlin asked curiously.

"_Your_ sweetheart's little sister," Percival said with a goofy grin on his face.

Leon threw him a glare.

"Ava?" Merlin asked loudly, causing a few of the other knights to look at them. "Ava?" Merlin asked again in a whisper.

Percival nodded.

"How on earth did you find out?" Leon asked suspiciously.

Percival flashed Leon a mischievous smile.

"I _may_ have overheard her shouting, "Yes Leon! Oh yes! Don't stop!" Percival said imitating a female voice.

Merlin cupped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Leon's bewildered expression. The knight's face was so red the warlock thought he was about to explode. Leon huffed and stormed ahead of them.

"I think I embarrassed him," Percival said. The two began to giggle like young boys. Suddenly, the sound of yelling and swords clashing echoed through the woods.

"Saxons?" Percival said out loud

"Lilia," Merlin said under his breath. The warlock ran forward. He could feel his magic pulsing under his skin.

"This way!" Leon shouted pulling out his sword. The knights did the same and followed the warlock, feeling adrenaline pump through their veins.

* * *

"My…lady?"

Lilia turned to find the knight she chastised earlier looking at her timidly.

"Yes?"

"I found some tracks."

Lilia's crystal eyes widened.

"Where?"

The knight led her over to a bush. He pointed to a spot in the dirt. The priestess crouched down, admiring the fresh print.

"It's definitely a boar. It must be very near," she said eyeing her surroundings.

"I'm sorry by the way," the knight said quietly.

Lilia raised a perfectly arched brow.

"For what?"

"You know, letting those birds get away."

Lilia studied the young knight. He looked like he was only just a squire a year before. She gave him a warm smile.

"Don't be sorry. I can get a little…tense when I'm focused. Don't take it seriously."

The knight sighed in relief. Lilia suddenly noticed they were alone.

"Where are the others?" she asked slowly.

The woods were eerily quiet.

"I-I don't know. I swear they were only a few meters behind us…"

A loud scream pierced the air. Lilia ran towards its direction, the young knight hurried along beside her.

"Withdraw your weapon," she ordered.

The sound of clashing swords filled the air. The priestess gasped at what she saw. There were about twenty Saxons surrounding the six knights. They were fighting willfully and already two of the Saxons were dead. But they were far outnumbered. Lilia noticed a Saxon creeping up behind a knight who was already in combat, his axe raised in the air…

"Ic þé wiþdrífe!"

The Saxon went flying, hitting his head against a tree. His lifeless body toppled to the ground. A group of Saxons began to run away but with one harsh pull of Lilia's hand they were forced onto their backs. The knights took the opportunity to drive their swords through their chests. She looked around at the fleeing Saxons.

"Cowards," she said under her breath.

Suddenly, Lilia heard the whizzing sound of an arrow and a yelp. The young knight she was talking to before was hit. An arrow was stuck deep within his chest. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"No," she breathed.

Lilia looked up to find a Saxon, who now had an arrow pointed directly at her. A deadly smile crept on her lips. He let go of the arrow, which stopped in mid air before her face. Her eyes were a deep gold. The arrow fell gracefully to the ground. The Saxon turned to run away.

"Ástríce!**"**

The Saxon flew backwards, hitting a branch, which pierced right through him. It was a vulgar sight. His insides began to spill out. Lilia took a deep breath. She hadn't used so much force in her magic for years. It felt good. She quickly turned her attention back on the injured knight. She crouched down to cradle him.

"It's alright," she said soothingly.

She carefully pulled out the arrow, causing the knight to cry out in pain. She pressed her forearm over the wound, making sure to keep pressure.

"Wel cene hole."

The knight's breathing began to steady and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep in Lilia's arms. She let out a sigh of relief. The knights looked at her in awe.

"Lilia!"

The priestess looked up to find Merlin and the other knights rushing in. She met his piercing blue eyes and smiled faintly. The warlock looked around at the dead bodies. He caught sight of the knight in her arms.

"Is he-

"He's going to be fine," she said trying to sound firm but Merlin could hear a tremble in her voice.

The warlock suddenly heard a loud gasp from behind him. He followed the knight's gaze and froze. He saw a dead Saxon with a tree branch through his abdomen, his intestines slowly spilling out. An eerie silence hushed over. Merlin then met Lilia's gaze. And he knew this was not her first kill.

* * *

****_Next chapter you'll find out more about Lilia's past and other shocking revelations.. _


	18. Chapter 18

****_Betrayal & Love.._

* * *

The sky was a midnight blue as Henry arrived at the gates. He gave the guards a quick nod and the gate rose, allowing him through. He dismounted off his horse and walked to the main doors, trying to ignore the display of headless men mounted on posts for all to see. The guards opened them in unison. He continued down the hall, hearing the dirt on the stone floor scuff under his boots. Knights in their black armor walked by but seemed to pay no attention to him. But Henry still felt intimidated by their dark presence. He reached the doors to the throne room, which were guarded by two tall knights.

"What business do you have with the king?" the one on the right asked.

Henry clasped his hands behind his back.

"I have an…appointment with his majesty."

The knights did not move. Henry was beginning to feel impatient.

"I did not come all the way from Camelot to be denied passage," he said through his teeth.

The knights shared a glance and opened the doors.

"Thank you," Henry said sarcastically and walked inside.

The great room was dark but lit by glowing iron chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. Henry's footsteps echoed as he made his way forward. He knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"My King Lot, I came as soon as I got your raven."

"Rise my loyal servant."

Henry rose slowly and straightened his posture as he met the king's gaze. Lot sat proudly on his iron throne. His jeweled crown sparkled in the dim candlelight.

"I have heard rumors, Henry. Is it true the peasant queen has permitted magic again in Camelot?" His voice was cold and menacing.

Henry swallowed but his throat was dry.

"Yes," he said avoiding the king's gaze.

"And is it true Godwyn and Annis lifted their bans as well?"

"Yes."

Lot gulped down the rest of his wine and threw the goblet on the ground, causing Henry to jump.

"It seems the old king is slowly losing his mind. But Annis surprises me…I suppose she's gone soft. Such a pity," Lot said with a wicked grin.

"What are you planning to do my lord?" Henry asked.

Lot played with one of the rings on his fingers, while staring ahead.

"Well isn't it obvious Henry? I'm going to kill Guinevere, destroy the Pendragon legacy, and over time take Caerleon and Gawant as my own. I will be the king of all of Albion!"

Lot stood up from his throne, his hands trembling with adrenaline.

"My lord?"

Lot fixed his piercing gaze on his servant.

"Queen Guinevere has high priests and priestesses in her court," Henry said meekly.

Lot's eyes widened.

"But how? I thought they were all dead. Wasn't Morgana the last priestess left?"

Henry shook his head.

"They were children when they escaped from the great purge. Now some of them are in Camelot. The rest serve in Godwyn's and Annis's courts."

Lot paced back and forth.

"I will not back down because of these…_pagans. _I'll find a way to get them out of Camelot. I'll lead them into some sort of a trap…yes! Odin managed to imprison that witch. I can take all of them! Once they are gone, Camelot will be vulnerable. It'll be the perfect time to attack."

Lot stopped pacing and noticed Henry's nervous expression.

"What is it Henry?"

The servant looked down at his feet.

"Sire there is one problem…"

"What?" Lot growled.

"Well, the queen's first advisor…who was once Arthur's servant…my master…"

Lot raised a brow and slowly advanced on him.

"Well?"

"I assume you've heard of the name…_Emrys, _my lord?"

Lot waved his hand in the air.

"_Yes _I've heard of the so made up warlock," he said mockingly.

Henry gulped.

"He's real. Merlin _is_ Emrys. And he is at Camelot by the queen's side. Even the priests and priestesses speak of his high powers."

Lot began to pace again.

"There is also…one more thing your grace."

Henry winced at Lot's piercing glare.

"The queen is with child."

Lot growled and kicked the goblet on the floor. Henry closed his eyes.

"No! I will not let that wench have an heir to the throne. I will kill her and the child. Camelot will be mine!" Lot said manically.

A sudden wicked smile crept on his face. He turned towards Henry and pointed a finger at him.

"You said he was your master…"

Henry nodded. Lot let out a dark laugh.

"How…convenient. You will become close with him, gain his trust…find out Camelot's defense plan."

"Sire…I will surely be killed if I get caught-

"Silence!" Lot yelled and slapped him.

"You will do what I command you to do. I am your master! You serve me! And remember what will happen to your beloved family if you break my trust," he threatened.

Henry nodded and swallowed. Lot caressed the red mark he imprinted on his servant's cheek.

"You've always been a faithful servant Henry. I know I am asking a lot of you but if we succeed, I will give you a luxurious life. I'll even make you a lord and you can live in your own castle with your loved ones."

Henry knelt on one knee before him.

"Thank you your majesty. You have my loyalty. I will serve you if that means risking my life, master."

Lot grinned and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We must think of a way to get Emrys out of Camelot."

"That will be difficult, my lord. Merlin is the queen's protector. He will not leave her side unless it's _absolutely_ necessary."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Henry and Lot looked up to find a man standing in the middle of the room. A group of knights withdrew their swords and were about to advance, but in a matter of seconds they were thrown backwards. The man's eyes blazed gold. He looked down at their unconscious bodies.

"They're going to wake up with one nasty headache," the man said pouting playfully.

Lot withdrew his sword.

"Who are you?" he bellowed.

The man began to walk towards them, a smug smile on his face.

"Someone you desperately need," he replied.

Henry stepped slowly backwards but Lot kept his stance strong. The man was tall with dark curly hair and bright sea green eyes. He had a jagged scar across his face. Lot glanced at his unconscious knights.

"You're a sorcerer," Lot said coldly.

The man chuckled.

"Oh you mortals can be so… naïve. I am no petty sorcerer. I am a high priest of the old religion," he said grinning.

Lot tightened his grasp.

"I want no business with your kind," he said through his teeth.

The priest looked at him with an amused expression.

"Oh yes. You believe in the Holy Spirit…your God. You believe in _heaven or hell, _and that your God determines your fate. Well let me enlighten you, my friend. The White Goddess, who my kind worships, is the same as your God. You just label her as a male. Our religions are not so different than you think. But you are wrong about the after life. You see the dead dwell on, watching the living. They decide if they are in _heaven_ or _hell. _The mother goddess does not decide for them."

Lot glanced around uncomfortably.

"I don't need to be bothered by your _preaching_. What do you want?"

The man began to pace.

"Only what you want."

Lot raised a brow.

"And what is that?" he challenged.

The man stopped to face the king.

"Power."

Lot lowered his sword, allowing the man to continue.

"I crave the respect I deserve. You see, _mortal_, I know you're aware of how powerful I am. I know you're aware I can kill you and everyone in this entire palace in minutes."

Lot growled and pointed his sword towards the man's chest. The priest's eyes flashed gold, and the hilt of Lot's sword turned a blazing red. The king cried out in pain and dropped his sword, cradling his burned hand. The priest stepped in closer and grabbed his arm. Lot tried to break away from his grasp, but the man was strong.

"Calm down. Do you want me to heal it? It is after all, your fighting hand."

Lot growled with frustration and let the priest inspect his hand before his eyes flashed a brilliant gold. The pain disappeared and Lot gasped as he looked down at his completely healed hand.

"So. Can we now have a civil conversation?" the man asked.

Lot walked to his throne and sat down.

"You said you could be of assistance. How?"

The man clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace.

"You may have the men to defeat a mortal army. But I have the resources to defeat an immortal one."

"Continue."

The priest grinned in satisfaction.

"You face a great threat mortal king. My kind is a force to be reckoned with. And from what I hear, are very loyal to her majesty."

"I must get them out of Camelot," Lot said determined.

"Yes that would be the correct move."

Lot leaned forward.

"But _how_?"

The man clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"That's where I come in. You see, even the most powerful beings have weaknesses. And from what I hear the rest of my kind are _very_ close to each other. They're like a big happy family. So what do you think tears a family apart?"

Lot rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Loss?"

"Loss! Very good mortal king," the priest said, mimicking the tone of a teacher.

"Are you going to kill one of them?" Lot asked curiously.

The man chuckled.

"Oh no. I'm going to take one of them."

"You mean kidnap?"

The priest smiled mischievously.

"No they will join me by their own choice."

Lot stood up and walked closer to the man.

"But _we_ are going to make it seem like a kidnap. And the rest will go looking for them."

The man grinned.

"Already saying _we_ now? Well, mortal king you are smarter than I expected. Yes it will lead them off long enough for you to kill the queen."

Lot clenched his jaw.

"And what of Emrys?"

The man looked at him fiercely.

"I'll find his weakness and I will _break_ him."

Lot turned around to find Henry who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Henry!"

The servant scurried over beside his master.

"I just happen to have the perfect person to find it for you."

The priest smiled at the timid servant.

"How convenient. So, let's make a deal."

Lot raised his brow.

"What deal do you have in mind?"

The priest smiled.

"I help get my _traitorous_ kind out of your way so you can seize Camelot. And in return you leave the sorcerers and the rest of my kind who are loyal to _me_ alone and unharmed."

"There are more of you?"

The man looked away.

"Yes. The few who were able to survive."

Lot narrowed his eyes in realization.

"You did not escape like the others. So you seek vengeance against your kind who did nothing to save you. And now they are protecting the very kingdom that started the great purge…"

The man glared at the king.

"Be careful with your words, _mortal_ king. It would be very unwise of you to anger me."

"I apologize. But you mustn't blame me for wanting to know a little more about the man I'm about to strike a deal with."

The priest's glare softened.

"Ah, so it _begins_. Let's shake on it."

The two men grabbed each other's forearms firmly. The priest then let go and began to walk away.

"How will we communicate?" Lot called after him.

"Simply call for me and I will come."

"What is your name?" Lot asked curiously.

The priest suddenly turned to face him. His bright eyes glistened.

"Roldan." And with a snap of his fingers the man disappeared.

* * *

Merlin smiled when he heard the soft knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened, revealing Lilia. She walked inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lilia couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the dim candle light. He was wearing all black, which brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Please, sit."

Merlin gestured to a chair, which was placed right near the crackling fire. Merlin was sitting in one across from it. Lilia sat down, and met Merlin's gaze. He was staring at her with an intrigued expression.

"So?" she asked, a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. Merlin took a sip of his wine.

"Do you want some?"

He took the pitcher of wine and was motioning to pour her a glass.

"No thank you."

Merlin rested the pitcher back on the table. There was a moment of silence.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright."

Lilia crossed her legs and turned her gaze to the fire.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Merlin leaned forward.

"You know what I'm talking about Lilia."

The priestess turned her head sharply to look at him.

"Why are so concerned about my well being? You haven't spoken a word to me in months!" she snapped.

Merlin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just-

Lilia raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Embarrassed," he said quietly.

Lilia played with one of her curls and leaned back in her chair, trying to suppress a smile.

"For what?" she asked, sounding innocent.

Merlin looked away uncomfortably. He knew she was playing with him but he deserved it.

"My behavior at the celebration was highly inappropriate and I want to apologize."

He then looked up to meet her gaze. Her cat like eyes were so alluring he felt shivers run up and down his spine. Her lips curved to one side in an amused smile.

"What?" Merlin asked suddenly feeling defensive.

Lilia leaned forward. A few laces on the front of her tunic were untied, letting her cleavage be clearly visible. Merlin tried hard not to look. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"I don't believe you," she said in her velvety voice.

Merlin's breath quickened at the suggestive smile she was giving him. He took a long sip of his wine.

"What don't you believe?"

Lilia then leaned back, her eyes still steadied on his.

"I don't believe you're sorry. Yes, you may be embarrassed but you don't regret it," she said with a knowing smile.

Merlin chuckled.

"And what makes you think that?" he challenged.

Lilia twirled one of her ringlets playfully.

"It's the way you look at me," she said softly.

Merlin looked towards the fire. Lilia took the opportunity to continue.

"It's the way you hold your breath every time you see me. The way you pause to think of what to say whenever I speak to you."

Merlin took a deep breath and continued studying the dancing flames.

"It was the way you shouted my name in the woods."

Merlin then looked at her, feeling his heartbeat quicken. For a woman who always showed such strength, she now looked vulnerable.

"You've killed before," Merlin said slowly.

Lilia looked away, her chest rising up and down with her quick breathing. She closed her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "I've done what I had to in order to protect my sister."

Merlin leaned in closer.

"How old were you?" he asked quietly.

Lilia took a deep breath.

"Fourteen."

Merlin's eyes widened for a moment, taking in her words. Lilia was trembling. Merlin got up from his chair and knelt before her, taking her cold hand in his own. Lilia looked at him in surprise.

"You can trust me," he whispered.

Lilia nodded and pressed her hand to his cheek. Her eyes flashed gold and suddenly Merlin found himself in a small dark room.

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes. Merlin jumped when he heard a door open slowly behind him. A tall man walked quietly into the room, not seeming to notice Merlin's presence.

The man stumbled over to sit on a small bed. Merlin could see more clearly now. There were two beds up against the walls with two occupants. Merlin took a step closer to the man and froze when he saw a familiar pair of green eyes. It was Ava. But she was very young, not even an adolescent. She was staring up at the ceiling while the man caressed her cheek. Something was wrong about the situation. Ava looked scared of him. Merlin clenched his fists as the man traced his fingers along her nightdress suggestively. The man continued to whisper soothing things in her ear while lightly grazing his fingers against her bare thigh. Merlin reached to rip the man off of her but his hands went straight through him.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin jumped and gasped when he saw an adolescent Lilia standing up from her bed. She looked frail and her hair was in a messy braid.

"Go back to bed girl," he slurred. The man was obviously drunk.

Merlin turned his gaze back to Lilia. She looked conflicted, biting her lip and rocking back and forth on her heels. The man continued to touch Ava.

"Stop it!" Lilia suddenly shouted.

Merlin could see the man tense and slowly stand up to face her.

"What did you say?" he said through his teeth, walking towards her.

Lilia stood up straighter.

"I told you…to stop." She said giving him a look, which Merlin recognized instantly.

The man laughed darkly and was nearly in her face. He suddenly with one hand grabbed her chin roughly.

"You better shut your mouth girl before I shut it for you," he threatened.

Lilia breathed through her nose, her nostrils flaring with anger. The man let go and began to walk back to Ava, who was sitting upright in her bed. Merlin couldn't believe how young they were. The man crouched down to his knee to caress Ava's cheek.

"When you're older you're going to be the most beautiful temptress."

He then whispered something in her ear and Merlin could see Ava staring at her older sister, such fear in her emerald eyes. Lilia's chest heaved up and down with panic.

"Get off of her!" she yelled.

Lilia ran towards the man and pulled him off of Ava. In return, he slapped her hard across the face.

"Please don't hurt her!" Ava cried out, her voice so high pitched like a child.

The man suddenly pulled Ava in front of him and held her closely, his forearm trapping her. Ava was shaking with fear. The man kept his piercing gaze on Lilia who was cradling her cheek.

"I take you two into my care and this is how you repay me?" With his other hand he caressed Ava's hair and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Now little bird, are you going to be a good girl and treat me with respect? Or are you going to be like your little whore of a sister and be punished?"

Ava began to sob. Merlin clenched his fists. He wanted to do something but he knew this was only a memory. He was merely supposed to watch. He suddenly noticed the way Lilia was shaking, like she was about to explode.

"Let…go…of…her," she said through her teeth.

The man chuckled darkly.

"What are you going to do, scream? No one's going to come for you. No one cares about you. You're mommy and daddy are dead."

The man suddenly began to cough. He let go of Ava and grasped his throat. Lilia's eyes were blazing gold. She began to walk closer to him. The man's knees gave in. He looked up at her with such fear filled eyes and began to wheeze.

"You will never hurt me or my sister again," Lilia said coldly. Her eyes were on fire.

The man drew his last breath and collapsed onto the floor. A deadly silence filled the room. Lilia was trembling. She looked up to meet her sister's gaze. Ava was silent.

Merlin gasped as he felt himself being pulled away. When he opened his eyes he was looking at Lilia. The Lilia he knew now. She lifted her hand from his cheek and placed it in her lap. Her eyes were watery but she did not shed a tear.

"I've never…shown that to anyone before. You're the only one except my sister who knows." Her voice was trembling. She gasped as Merlin leaned in closer and kissed her softly. His eyes widened as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-

Lilia took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily. Merlin kissed her back willingly, digging his hand into her hair. He had never kissed a woman like this before. Sure he shared a few kisses with Freya, which were wonderful and sweet. But this was something entirely different. This was passion.

Merlin began to untie the laces on the back of her tunic, still kissing her eagerly. He wanted to drink in all of her. The laces became loose and Merlin hesitated before sliding the tunic off of her. He looked into Lilia's eyes for approval. She smiled and took it off herself, revealing her thin undergarments. Merlin took in the sight of her and swallowed in anticipation. Lilia got off of her chair and straddled him. She dug her fingers into his hair and kissed him fiercely. She was sitting on his lap, slowly grinding her hips as she pressed herself against him. Merlin's breath quickened. He had never been with a woman before and he could tell Lilia was experienced. But for some reason he wasn't feeling nervous. Only determined.

He trailed his lips down her jaw line to her neck. Lilia shivered at the new sensation. She played with the silver chain around his neck as he continued to lick and kiss her. She could feel his power pulsing under his skin. Her magic was aching to be joined with his. Merlin pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was such a godly beauty.

"What?" she breathed.

Merlin smiled faintly and played with one of her curls. Naturally, he would say something sweet and gentle. But the look in her eyes showed him she didn't need flattery. She needed him.

"I'm going to ravish you," he whispered.

Lilia's eyes widened at his unexpected statement. She smiled wickedly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she whispered back seductively.

Merlin picked her up with strength he never knew he possessed and lied her down on the bed. He began to undo the belt on her riding pants, while keeping his eyes steadied on hers. Her chest was heaving with anticipation, making her cleavage look so delectable. The belt became loose and he slowly slid off her pants. She was only in her undergarments now. He leaned over her and began to kiss her slowly, tracing his hand up and down her side. She moaned and tugged at his shirt, pulling it off of him. She ran her nails up and down his strong back. He was more muscular than he appeared. Merlin growled and quickly undid the laces on her undergarments. He looked into her eyes once more for approval before undressing her. She nodded and within a second she was completely bare. He took a moment to study her. Everything about her was breath taking. Her breasts and tight stomach were so succulent he wanted to taste all of her. Suddenly, Merlin began to feel nervous. He wanted to do _more_ than just satisfy her. He wanted to make her feel like the goddess she was. Lilia seemed to notice and ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"I trust you," she whispered.

That was all Merlin needed. He began to kiss her breasts, while caressing her thigh with one hand and fisting his other hand in her hair. Lilia moaned loudly.

"Merlin," she breathed.

Lilia suddenly pushed him off of her and rolled on top of him. Merlin gasped at the wonderful sight he was getting of her. She grinned as ran her fingers up and down his smooth chest, slowly grinding her hips against him. Merlin moaned at the friction and glanced down at his pants, wanting desperately to rip them off with his magic. Lilia chuckled as her eyes flashed gold, the belt on his pants becoming undone in a heartbeat.

"Impatient are we?" Merlin teased.

Lilia tugged his trousers off.

"Very," she growled.

Merlin was now completely undressed. He gasped loudly as her hand enclosed on him, stroking up and down. He grunted and rolled on top of her, spreading her legs. He wanted all of her. And she wanted all of him. He slowly moved his hand up her thigh, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins. Merlin caressed her center and moaned at how wet she was.

"Merlin," she begged.

The way she said his name excited him far too much to resist. He pushed inside of her, gasping with pleasure at how perfectly tight she was. They moved together, saying each other's name like a prayer. Merlin's eyes never left hers. The warlock suddenly felt a surge of magic rush through him. His eyes flashed gold and at the same time so did Lilia's. Their magic was connected through an invisible silver cord. All of the candles in the room lit, their flames roaring. Lilia cried out with pleasure from the incredible sensations taking over her mind and body.

The warlock and priestess did not know they were causing a powerful blizzard outside. Together they climaxed. And together they became one.

* * *

_Little sexy time can never hurt ;) What do you think of Roldan? _


	19. Chapter 19

_Traitor's blood.._

* * *

The grand dining room was ablaze with enchanting music, contagious laughter, and magic. The people applauded the many astounding acts the sorcerers were performing. Shimmering, translucent butterflies fluttered around the room, landing every so often on someone's shoulder. The candles burned vibrant colors from dark fuchsia to turquoise blue. The feast was splendid with golden glazed ham and juicy vegetables. Pitchers of wine never stopped flowing. Evoric, the tavern owner, brought three full barrels of his best mead. The people were drunk, not only from the alcohol, but drunk with bliss.

The crowd of nobles and sorcerers went into an uproar of applause when the queen and her first advisor walked inside. She was breathtaking in her sapphire blue gown, which outlined her expecting stomach. Her long mane of curls was braided half up half down with flowers laced between each twist. She smiled at each person as she walked by until she took her seat in the center of the royal table. Merlin stood up and the room descended into silence. The people looked up at Merlin with awe. He looked so powerful, in his emerald tunic and black pants. He wore a thick gold chain around his neck. He was _Emrys_, the most powerful warlock in all the lands. Merlin raised his glass.

"We are here tonight to celebrate her majesties' 30th birthday!"

Guinevere shot Merlin a look. The warlock chuckled.

"She thinks she's old but I don't think she looks a day over twenty."

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"We celebrate her reign as our queen. Magic and common folk now live in harmony because of her."

Merlin looked down at Guinevere who smiled warmly up at him.

"She is one of the greatest people I have ever known. I eagerly look forward to the birth of her child. Boy or girl, they will be a great leader like their parents."

Guinevere took Merlin's hand in her own.

"Enjoy the rest of your night!"

The music picked up again and soon the noble couples returned to the dance floor.

"Thank you Merlin. Your words are truly touching," Guinevere said taking a sip out of her glass.

Merlin raised a brow.

"It's only water!"

The warlock flashed her a cheeky smile and poured himself a generous glass of wine.

Guinevere raised a mimicking brow.

"I'm allowed to drink. I'm not the pregnant one," Merlin said taking a long sip.

Guinevere rolled her eyes and giggled. She then placed her hands on her stomach and looked down at the bump lovingly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. You know that was all I ever wanted growing up," she said rubbing soothing circles over her abdomen.

Merlin smiled at his old friend. She looked so happy, so relaxed. It was truly a miracle.

"So, have you thought of names?" he asked curiously.

Guinevere blushed.

"Yes, but you'll tease me."

Merlin raised his hands in defense.

"I would never."

The queen sighed and took another sip of her water.

"Well if it's a girl, I was thinking…Igraine."

Merlin widened his crystal blue eyes in surprise.

"Arthur's mother."

Guinevere nodded.

"I really do wish I could have met her. Arthur always told me she would have been delighted to see our wedding."

Merlin noticed the way her eyes glazed over.

"What about boy names?" he asked, trying to distract her from her memories.

Guinevere's cheeks reddened again.

"I have a few in mind."

Merlin rested his elbows on the table. Guinevere looked down at her stomach.

"Well, at first I was thinking perhaps I'd name him after his father. But then I thought that's a little stereotypical…"

Merlin laughed. Gwen wasn't the traditional type. He took another sip of his wine.

"So…?"

Guinevere played with one of her ringlets and leaned in closer.

"But I wouldn't mind naming him after someone. So, I also thought of Elyan."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully.

"King Elyan," he said theatrically.

Guinevere giggled and cupped her cheeks.

"I know it's a bit strange-

"No. I like it," Merlin said picturing the young Pendragon child.

Guinevere then rested her hand on his arm.

"There was another name I had in mind as well…"

Merlin raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you're going to name him Uther."

Gwen pulled a face.

"Oh heavens no!"

They both broke out laughing. Gwen then batted her long eyelashes shyly.

"I was thinking of naming him after you. Merlin," she said quietly.

The warlock's mouth hung open.

"Me?" he asked sounding clearly shocked.

The queen chuckled at his expression.

"Why not? You've done so much for Arthur and I. I believe he would be proud to have his son named after his greatest friend."

Merlin pulled a face.

"Really? I think Arthur would _hate_ the idea of naming his son after me."

Gwen raised a challenging brow.

"Do you really believe he would have a say in the matter?"

Merlin let out a quick laugh. Guinevere was right. She really was the more dominant one in their relationship. Merlin rested his hand on top of hers affectionately.

"I'll admit, it would be a bit strange for me but it would also be an honor my lady."

Gwen gave him a teasing smile.

"Good cause you're going to be his or her godfather."

Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"That's a lot of responsibility. Do I have any say in the matter?"

Guinevere giggled and shook her head. She then gave him a serious look.

"You better set a good example for my child. I don't want them ending up as messy as you."

The warlock grinned, suddenly feeling a golden excitement rush through his veins. He was going to be a godfather. If it's a boy it might be named after him_._ _King Merlin_.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned his head to find himself looking at Lilia. She was such a goddess in her golden gown, which had a tight corset, showing just the right amount of cleavage to drive him mad. The warlock excused himself and walked over to the priestess. He bowed his head and she responded with a curtsy.

"My lady," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lilia giggled and practically threw herself onto him. He picked her up in the air and twirled her in a circle, gently putting her back on her feet to kiss her. She kissed him back gently. They were in public so they had to behave. But she subtly bit his bottom lip, grinning as she felt his magic escalate.

"You like the dress?" she asked in her velvety voice.

Merlin traced his eyes up and down her and grinned.

"It's lovely but I'd prefer to see it on the ground."

Lilia raised a suggestive brow and pursed her rosy lips.

"And you will later tonight," she whispered in his ear.

Merlin let out a shaky sigh. She was such a tease. He then noticed Lilia staring towards the main doors with a surprised expression. The warlock followed her gaze and couldn't help the goofy smile that formed on his lips.

Leon walked inside with Ava, their arms linked together in a courtly manner. He thought about the young Ava he saw in Lilia's memory. She was so different now. Seductive but yet elegant. There was a way she moved her hips when she walked which could lure a man within seconds. Lilia's strut was also very similar. Merlin laughed inwardly. _They were sisters after all_. Ava's wild red hair was concealed in an elegant braid down her back. Her ivory dress flowed behind her as she made her way further inside. The couple shared a glance and smiled lovingly at each other. Leon's proper nature became more relaxed as he took in his lover's smile. The warlock was truly happy for his friend.

Merlin looked at Lilia whose jaw was clenched.

"He's a good man Lilia. One of the best lads I've ever known."

Lilia fixed her gaze on Merlin.

"Does he love her?" she suddenly asked.

Merlin blinked in surprise. He looked again at his friend who was laughing with Ava in a corner, their hands intertwined.

"Yes," Merlin said quietly.

He knew love when he saw it. Lilia slowly began to relax. Merlin took her hands in his own and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Now will you stop worrying for one night and dance with me?"

Lilia feigned a glare and then smiled as Merlin led her to the dance floor.

**...**

Allister watched Lilia and Emrys move gracefully together. He tried many times to look away but the temptation was too strong. A loud round of applause caught his attention. To his left, a sorcerer was making potions that would make a person sound like a certain animal. An old hefty noble volunteered and drank the potion down quickly, pulling a face at the vulgar taste. He began to roar like a lion, causing the crowd to scream with excitement. Allister rolled his eyes. He knew it was good for the mortal sorcerers to have their freedom but their petty spells could be quite irritating to witness. Especially knowing that their magic was _nothing _compared to his kind.

The high priest noticed the queen sitting alone at the royal table. She looked upon the dancing couples with a smile on her face but the priest could see sadness in her eyes. He decided to be a bit bold that night. Allister made his way over to the table and bowed his head when Guinevere noticed him.

"Your majesty."

The queen smiled warmly at the priest.

"Allister! Are you enjoying the feast?" she asked, clearly relieved someone was talking to her.

The priest looked around at the lively scene around him.

"Yes it's very entertaining. Are you enjoying your birthday?" he asked.

The queen shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never been much into birthdays. But yes, there's nothing better than seeing my people truly happy."

"_But are you happy?"_ Allister thought to himself.

The priest suddenly reached out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling at the radiant queen.

Guinevere looked around and blushed.

"Me?" she asked still shocked.

Allister chuckled.

"Yes. There's no one else I would rather dance with tonight."

The queen grinned and nearly sprang up from her chair. She took the priest's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"I can't do anything fancy though. You know, with the baby and all."

Allister couldn't help but smile. The young queen was much more charismatic than she put off. The music slowed down and the priest and queen moved elegantly across the floor. The other couples moved away and watched in awe at how lovely the queen danced.

"What?" Lilia asked Merlin, noticing the wide grin on his face.

The warlock crossed his arms.

"You know, I don't think anyone has asked Gwen to dance since she became high queen."

Lilia then looked at Allister. For some reason she didn't feel jealous, only nostalgic.

Soon the song ended and the people applauded as Allister escorted the queen back to her seat.

"Thank you Allister," Guinevere said.

The priest raised a brow.

"For what my lady?"

Guinevere grinned.

"Making me feel young again."

Allister chuckled.

"It was a pleasure your grace. But I hope you soon realize you _are_ still young."

Guinevere watched the priest disappear through the crowd. She forgot that Allister stopped aging many years ago. The queen then caught sight of Merlin and sighed. He was _immortal_. Her closest friend would live to see her die. She looked at Merlin's still half filled glass of wine and took a small sip, trying to push away the thought out of her mind.

**...**

"You have such lovely skin!"

Irwin laughed at the drunken noble girl who was attempting to flirt with him. She was nearly pressing herself against him. Her hand ran affectionately across his cheek.

"Thank you," he said with an amused smile.

Despite being completely dimwitted, the girl was fairly pretty. Her yellow ringlets were pinned up neatly, showing her pretty freckled face. She had big hazel eyes and a button nose. Irwin didn't like her lips though. They were too thin. He preferred big full lips on girls. Perhaps he was just too picky. Her voice was also irritatingly high pitched. He felt like he was talking to a child. She was young too, perhaps eighteen.

"What's your name?" she slurred.

Irwin took her hand and kissed it.

"Irwin my lady."

The girl broke out in a round of giggles. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are very handsome Irwin."

The priest grinned.

"And you are very lovely."

The girl squealed and pressed herself closer to him. Irwin glanced towards the door. Perhaps he'd be able to leave with her unnoticed. There was nothing wrong with taking an opportunity to have a little fun. He reached out his arm for her to take.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked.

The girl giggled.

"Where would we go?" she asked biting her lip.

"I was thinking my chambers," Irwin said in her ear.

The girl grinned mischievously and linked her arm with his. They were making their way through the crowd before a young knight stepped in front of them.

"Celestine! Where are you going?" the knight said eyeing Irwin suspiciously.

Celestine rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking a walk," she said smiling at Irwin.

The knight narrowed his eyes at the priest.

"With him?"

Celestine gave her brother a look.

"Yes Caspar, why do you think he's courting me?"

Irwin raised his eyebrows at this. The knight walked up to his sister and pulled her away from Irwin.

"Caspar!"

The knight glared at the priest.

"Stay away from my sister," he said through his teeth.

Irwin raised his hands in mock defense.

"Is it so wrong to go for a walk with a lady? I think you're a bit too overprotective. _Caspar_," Irwin said taking a step closer to the knight.

"How dare you address me so casually? I am a knight of Camelot!"

Some people were beginning to notice them. Irwin dared to take a step closer.

"And I'm a high priest of the old religion." Irwin said darkly.

His eyes blazed gold as he said this. The knight's face was a pure statue of shock. He retreated backwards. Irwin's eyes were still a deathly gold. Celestine took her brother's hand to urge him to leave.

"Irwin."

The priest's eyes returned too normal when he heard the familiar voice. Kolby put both of his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Calm down. He's not worth it," the priest said through his teeth.

Irwin shot one more piercing glare towards the cowering knight and followed Kolby out the door.

* * *

It was past midnight and the feast finally ended. Nobles and sorcerers returned to their homes to get a good nights rest. The queen had already stripped into her nightclothes and retired to her bed. Merlin and Lilia made love that night and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The entire citadel of Camelot was sound asleep except for one priest.

"Irwin."

The priest sat up and looked around his chambers.

"Who's there?" he called.

His eyes blazed gold and soon all the candles were lit. But no one was in sight.

"Irwin."

The priest sprung up from his bed.

"Show yourself!"

He looked under his bed, behind the curtains, even in his dresser but no one was there. Beads of sweat formed on his nose. The priest shook his head.

"Too much wine," he muttered to himself.

His eyes blazed gold and the candles blew out, the room descended into darkness. He slid back under his covers and closed his eyes.

"Irwin."

The voice now sounded a bit far away. The priest pressed his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

"Irwin."

He growled in frustration.

"Who are you?" he spoke quietly.

He flinched as the voice chuckled darkly.

"Come to the Darkling Woods. _Alone_."

The priest got up from his bed and looked out of his window. He clenched his fists. If someone was able to speak in his mind they must have magic. He knew if Allister were here he would forbid him to go. But Irwin wasn't the type to back down. He threw on a tunic and his boots and walked out of his chambers. He was going to the Darkling Woods.

* * *

****_Thoughts?_


	20. Chapter 20

****_The Brotherhood.._

* * *

It was a cool night, but not too uncomfortable. The citadel was silent as Irwin made his way carefully towards the back gates. The priest easily avoided the few guards standing at their posts. He was always very keen to moving in the shadows growing up as a child. As he reached the gates, he took a moment to glance back at the castle. Perhaps he was walking into a trap. That's what Allister would say.

Irwin shook his head and continued onward. He would reach the Darkling Woods in only a few minutes. Why was he so intrigued by this voice? Yes, there was a possibility of danger, but the young priest always enjoyed a challenge. It was a strength but also a weakness. He was the impulsive one of his clan. Lilia used to tell him he needed to control his emotions and think before leaping into action.

The priest rolled his eyes. Lilia's chastising was always such a bothersome. But lately he hadn't talked to Lilia. The beautiful priestess was too caught up with her new lover, _Emrys_. For some reason, Irwin felt envious of the warlock. Why couldn't he get that kind of love and affection? It wasn't that he fancied Lilia, but he reminisced the times when they were once close as adolescents.

Back then Lilia was his greatest companion. Together, they shared many splendid laughs and heartfelt tears.

_Irwin tossed in his sleep, dreaming of the great fire that stole his parents. He awoke with a gasp, taking in his surroundings. He was in his tent, safe from the fire. The priest wiped off beads of sweat that had formed on his nose. He needed air. Irwin quietly stepped out of his tent, taking in the dark night. Dawn had not arrived yet. The cool summer breeze breathed on his skin. Irwin closed his eyes, letting his body release its heat. Suddenly, the priest caught sound of muffled cries in the distance. Curious, he followed its direction. He froze in his tracks when he spotted Lilia sitting on a rock, her shoulders shaking from her quiet sobs. She looked like an angel in the beautiful moonlight. Without thinking, the priest walked up to her. Lilia did not hear him coming._

"_Lilia?"_

_The priestess jumped and whipped around. Her expression softened when she saw him. Irwin sat down next to her on the rock. Her lovely face was stained with her tears. Irwin sat there, not sure whether to embrace her or give her space. Lilia was the strongest woman he had ever met. Although they were merely teenagers, she carried the grace and wisdom of an adult. He had rarely ever seen her cry._

_Irwin was surprised when Lilia sank into his arms, burying her face in his strong chest. He held her tighter and began to stroke her soft hair. She clang on to him tightly, her grip almost painful but Irwin endured it. Lilia then looked up into his velvet eyes. Irwin felt his chest ache just staring at her beautiful face. He wanted to take all her pain away. The priest knew a few things about her past but he was not dim. There was much more to her story than she let on. He knew she suffered from her memories everyday, but she was good at hiding it from the others. But Irwin knew her too well. He could always tell when she was lying or putting on a strong face. A thought than embedded itself in his mind. Did she come out here to cry every night? The thought of her suffering alone made him hold her tighter. He wiped away a fresh tear from her cheek._

"_Please don't leave me," she whispered._

_Irwin held her face in between his hands._

"_I promise I will never leave you."_

Irwin reached the entrance to the Darkling Woods. He took a deep breath and continued forward, hearing the leaves crunch under his boots. A strange chill seeped through his clothes, causing him to shiver. He felt a sudden pull, urging him to go west. _Magic_, he thought to himself. The priest took a hesitant step towards the presence. He sighed and kept on walking. What if this was a trap? Was he possibly walking into certain death?

Irwin then felt a wave of adrenaline rush through him. He would never back down from a fight. He was a high priest after all. This sorcerer, even if they were advanced in their magic, was no match for him.

"_Irwin._"

The priest turned around but no one was there. He rolled his eyes. This sorcerer was getting on his nerves. When he turned back to continue forward he jumped in surprise. There, standing before him, was a man. It was hard to make out his features due to the darkness. The priest suddenly felt embarrassed for his cowardly reaction and stood up straighter, crossing his arms.

"I assume you're the sorcerer who disturbed my sleep," he said with a cold edge.

The man chuckled and took a step closer. Irwin could make out his face more clearly now. The man had a great scar across his face and bright eyes that nearly glowed. His smile was sinister and Irwin felt a chill run up and down his spine. The man's magic was strong. Too strong for an ordinary sorcerer…

"Who are you?" Irwin asked sounding more curious than suspicious.

The man grinned.

"My name is Roldan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the sorcerer said with a respectful bow.

Irwin narrowed his eyes.

"You obviously know my name, have we met before?" the priest asked trying to recollect the man's unique face.

Roldan shook his head, still a devious smile planted on his lips.

"No we have not. But I've heard a lot about you. _We all have_."

Irwin then noticed three men appearing from behind the sorcerer, all forming a semi circle around him. Their expressions were fierce, almost threatening. Irwin couldn't help but sense their familiar strong magic as well. _They couldn't be…_

"What are you?" Irwin asked, already sensing their answer.

Roldan raised his hands, gesturing to all of them.

"Can't you feel it? We are the same as you. _We are your kin," _Roldan said theatrically.

At the same time the four priest's eyes flashed gold.

Irwin shook his head and took a step backwards. His head was spinning.

"No you can't be. That's not possible," he muttered.

Roldan stared curiously at the young priest. Did he not know there were others?

"Allister never told you," he said slowly, a dark realization settling in.

Irwin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"N-no. He said we were the only ones left alive…"

Irwin noticed the way Roldan looked at his companions. His smile was menacing. The young priest could feel the twisted hatred radiating off of Roldan, a very powerful darkness. A part of him was strangely fascinated by his unique aura, almost allured.

"I thought the fool was just a coward but little did I know he was a liar as well," Roldan said darkly.

Irwin stepped in closer.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked quietly.

Roldan's posture tensed.

"We were captured by different kings, different lords. Most of us died but the few who have survived stand before you now. We endured and witnessed endless years of torture, sickness, death, until we finally broke free of our chains. We now stand together as a brotherhood, vowing to get our justice."

Irwin ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Did Allister really lie to them all along? Did his leader do nothing to save these men? _His kin_? He took a deep breath and met Roldan's piercing gaze.

"So what do you want with me?" he asked.

Roldan rested a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We want you to join _our_ brotherhood."

Irwin couldn't help but look at the jagged scar on Roldan's face. He suddenly pictured the great fire that attacked his home. The priest flinched, hearing his mother's piercing scream echo around him. A deep anger boiled inside of him. Roldan caught on and put his other hand on Irwin's shoulder, looking at him with determination.

"I see it in your eyes Irwin. You want justice for the loved ones you lost. Mortals killed your parents as well as mine. We must _show_ them how it feels to lose someone they love," he said through his teeth.

Irwin felt his magic wanting to be joined with Roldan's. Allister had once told him of this. When two priests or priestesses feel the same strong emotion, their magic can be joined together as one. They become two halves, together creating such a power unique to any other. He knew Roldan could feel it too. Irwin pushed Roldan's hands off of him and backed away.

"I can't. I'm sorry for what all of you have endured but I am loyal to my clan."

Irwin turned to walk away.

"Do you really think your _clan_ cares about you?" Roldan asked softly.

Irwin clenched his jaw and whipped around to face him. He gritted his teeth.

"You know nothing of my friends!" he yelled.

Roldan chuckled.

"Friends? From what I hear your only friend is Kolby."

Irwin flinched. How much did Roldan know about his clan?

"And hasn't he been spending all his time with that pretty young maid he's courting? It seems your _friend_ has left you for a nice pair of tits and a firm ass."

Irwin growled, his eyes blazing gold.

"_Forþ fleoge_!**"**Irwin shouted.

Roldan flew backwards but stopped in mid air, slowing down time as his eyes flashed gold. He landed gracefully onto his feet, returning time to its normal speed. He watched amused as Felix, Alexander, and Kol advanced on Irwin but were soon blown onto their backs. Two large fireballs emerged from the young priest's hands as he locked eyes with Roldan.

He was slightly faltered by Roldan's wide grin. The dark haired priest walked closer to Irwin, clapping slowly.

"Very impressive Irwin."

He soon stopped walking, squinting his eyes from the sweltering heat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you and your friends!" Irwin shouted behind the flames.

Roldan raised his hands in defense, his smile never wavering.

"Because the same blood courses through our veins! We are brothers Irwin. We are the descendants of the White Goddess. There are only so few of us left. You _need _me Irwin. I can give you more than you've ever imagined!"

The heat of the flames slightly lessened.

"What can you possibly give me?"

Roldan smiled.

"Justice! Power! And most of all, _respect."_

Irwin was slightly trembling. Roldan's eyes flashed gold.

"_Acwence þa bælblyse**"**_

The flames distinguished. Roldan slowly walked towards Irwin.

"When was the last time you felt respected?"

Irwin noticed the other three priests waking up. He then met Roldan's gaze. His sea green eyes were now soft instead of fierce.

"I don't remember," Irwin whispered.

Roldan let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Your clan does not respect you Irwin. _Allister_ does not respect you. If he's lied about us just think about the many more lies he must have told you. There is no trust. No _loyalty_ among your friends. You deserve a family Irwin. We can be your family. Together, we can fight for justice. The mortals will bow down to _us_. No more will spoiled kings and queens rule these lands. They will be _ours_."

Irwin tried his best to keep his face calm. Justice was all he ever wanted. Irwin grew up hating mortals. Sometimes he would dream of killing those knights who murdered his parents. A part of him, kept very hidden from his clan, craved bloodlust. Growing up he was always afraid of his natural desire to kill, almost ashamed. But he could now see Roldan was the same way. And for once he didn't think it was such a bad thing to feel.

Roldan turned to one of the priests.

"Felix, bring the mortal out."

Irwin's eyes widened as the priest pulled out the young Camelot knight from behind a tree. Caspar's hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was also covered. Irwin could tell he must have put up a fight earlier from the burns on his wrists.

"What's this all about?" Irwin asked keeping his gaze steady on the knight.

Caspar glared at him. Roldan released the cloth from his teeth and kicked the back of his knees.

"Kneel!" he growled.

The knight fell onto his knees.

"You think I'm scared of you? I'm a knight of Camelot. I do not fear death," Caspar said coldly.

Irwin stared at the boy curiously. The knight was remarkably brave for his age. He watched how Roldan circled him, like he was his prey. He then flashed a wide smile at Irwin.

"Fascinating isn't it Irwin? A mortal, claiming he's not afraid of death."

Roldan crouched down in front of Caspar, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You are unwise to claim so, young knight. Even the bravest of all men fear death. To accept fear is a great strength."

Caspar breathed quickly through his nose, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Well are you going to kill me or not?" he growled.

Roldan chuckled.

"Oh no. Your death will not be by my hand."

Roldan then stood up and walked over to Irwin.

"This mortal disrespected you in front of a whole crowd. He looks upon our kind like we are vermin. Isn't that what you called me earlier?" Roldan asked glancing at the boy.

Caspar gritted his teeth.

"You are vermin. Demons of your pagan goddess," he said through his teeth.

Roldan looked at the knight amused. He then set his piercing gaze on Irwin.

"Do you think we should let him go? Let him poison people's minds with his judgments? Mortals like him _kill_ our kind Irwin. Should we let our kind suffer from his madness? His torture? Would you like to know what I think?"

Irwin's chest was heaving. A fiery anger was burning within him. He looked directly into Roldan's eyes.

"I think, we have an opportunity for justice! We can save so many innocents if we end him."

Irwin jerked his head towards Caspar, who now looked at him in fear. The red haired priest's eyes burned gold. Roldan's breath quickened in anticipation.

"Show him why he should fear you," he hissed in Irwin's ear.

The fire within him was begging to be released. His mind was whirling. All Irwin could see was Caspar's frightened face as he walked towards the knight. The priest couldn't help but relish in the sight of him. He could feel Roldan's magic slowly connecting to his. A power he had never felt before was now coursing through his veins, dark and exhilarating.

"Pain."

Caspar cried out for him to stop. The veins on the knight's face were pressing against his skin. His brain was in such excruciating pain. His eyesight began to fail him. All Caspar could see was black with flashes of red.

Irwin's eyes glazed over as he watched the knight die a painful death. The boy began to convulse, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. One last cry escaped Caspar's lips before he collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping out of his ears and nose.

The fire within Irwin calmed down. He gasped as he was brought back into reality. As he took in his surroundings he spotted Caspar. Bile built up in his throat and Irwin leaned over, choking out vomit. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as his stomach heaved and heaved. When he felt there was no more fluid to project he wiped his mouth and stood up to face Roldan, refusing to look at the young knight he just killed.

"There there Irwin," Roldan said softly embracing the young priest. He soon let go and rested both hands on Irwin's shoulders.

"It's always hard the first time but you did well Irwin. You just saved hundreds of lives from ending his bloodline. You did a great deed tonight."

Irwin stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling very dizzy from the bodily fluids he lost.

"I-I just killed someone!"

Irwin noticed Felix roll his eyes. He was taken back by Roldan's smile.

"You've killed before?" he asked the priests.

They all nodded. Roldan took a step forwards.

"Irwin, we once had to protect ourselves. It was only a matter of time before you would have your first kill."

Irwin took another step backwards and shook his head.

"But this wasn't self defense. This-this was murder in cold blood!"

Roldan's eyes blazed gold.

"This was no murder Irwin! _He_ was the murderer. Who knows if you would have let him live he may have just been the one to drive his sword through your chest!"

Roldan's eyes returned to normal.

"This is _justice_ Irwin. Now what do you want…to stay with your clan and stand in the shadows while they and the mortal queen get the glory? Or stand in the light forever and always with your brothers, the mortals kneeling rightfully at your feet."

Irwin looked at all four priests. They stood there watching him intensely.

"Would I at least have the luxury to keep some of the mortal women around for fun?" Irwin said a bit shakily but smiling.

The four priests looked at each other briefly and then grinned. Roldan clasped hands with Irwin.

"Welcome to the brotherhood."

* * *

Irwin walked down the marble stone corridors, smiling at the young maids passing by. They giggled and huddled closer to each other, whispering about the handsome priest. They soon straightened their postures as the queen walked by, with two guards following close behind her. Guinevere's smile brightened when she saw Irwin. The priest bowed his head.

"You look radiant your majesty," he said with a charming smile.

Guinevere touched his arm affectionately.

"Oh you flatter Irwin!"

The priest took her hand and kissed it.

"I only speak the truth your grace."

The queen laughed and walked away, looking down at her expecting stomach lovingly.

_You must be on good terms with her majesty Irwin. The closer you are, the closer chance we have of getting rid of the mortal child._

Irwin turned around the corner to find Emrys and the old physician arguing.

"Absolutely not!" the old man scolded.

Merlin huffed.

"Gaius-

"No Merlin! That book was meant for you and _you only!_"

Emrys ran his fingers through his hair.

"But-

Gaius held a hand up in a parental fashion.

"This discussion is over," the physician said and walked away.

Merlin cursed quietly and looked up to find Irwin watching him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-

"No! It's fine Irwin, I'm sorry you had to see that…

Merlin looked towards the direction Gaius left.

"He can be so stubborn sometimes that's all," he said forcing a cheery smile.

_Find the warlock's weaknesses Irwin. He is your enemy now. No longer your friend._

Irwin approached Merlin slowly.

"Is something troubling you my lord?" he asked frowning in concern.

Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"It's really nothing. I wanted to teach Lilia some spells from this book Gaius gave me many years ago. But he doesn't want anyone else using it except for me. I think it's foolish but like I said…Gaius is stubborn." He let out a defeated laugh.

Irwin nodded and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The warlock was a bit taken back by Irwin's friendly gesture.

"How are you and Lilia by the way?" he asked.

Merlin grinned.

"Brilliant. She's an amazing woman," he said as his eyes wandered off dreamily.

Irwin tightened his grip, getting Merlin's attention.

"She really is, isn't she? One word of advice though mate," Irwin said looking around to see if they were alone. Merlin leaned in closer, intrigued.

"You know she once was very in love with Allister when they were together. I just warn you to keep an eye. Even when they were together, she used to throw herself at a few of us when he was away for long trips."

Merlin tensed as he said this. Irwin bit back his smile. He then gave Merlin an unexpected pat on the back.

"But it seems like you two are meant for each other. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Cheers to both of you!"

Irwin turned away, leaving the warlock to his troubled thoughts.

_Soon you will be rid of these traitors, brother. You will not be amongst them much longer, but in order to win we must know more information. I need you to be my eyes while your brothers and I expand our forces. Our kind our depending on you Irwin. You will be the one to bring us justice. Together, we will end the reign of mankind._

_I will not fail you Roldan._

Merlin did not see the smug grin on the red headed priest's face.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	21. Chapter 21

****_A Hidden Enemy.._

* * *

The light dewy scent of spring danced in the air for all to breathe in and enjoy. Guinevere walked peacefully through the royal garden, gazing upon freshly bloomed roses and tulips. It was a beautiful day, full of sun and promise.

She remembered the days when she would take long strolls in these gardens with Arthur. He would always pick a red rose for her. Guinevere smiled to herself.

"_Tell me, why do you only pick red roses for me? Why not a daisy, or a lily? There's plenty of flowers in this garden Arthur," she teased._

_Guinevere pressed the rose to her lips, giving her husband a suggestive smile. He let out a quick laugh and leaned in to kiss her, tasting the lingering flower on her lips. Guinevere smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, gazing into his ocean blue eyes lovingly._

"_You didn't answer my question," she whispered._

_Arthur chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_Well…"_

_Guinevere gasped as her husband picked her up in the air. She squealed with laughter as he twirled her in a circle and then gently put her back on her feet. That was one of her favorite things about Arthur. He was full of unexpected surprises._

_He wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued forward._

"_I believe the flower symbolizes you."_

_Arthur chuckled at his queen's teasing expression._

_"Beautiful," he said turning her to face him. He rested both hands on her soft cheeks._

_"Strong."_

_Arthur tucked one of her ringlets behind her ear._

_"Independent."_

_Guinevere smiled up at him. Arthur then gave her a mischievous look._

_"Seductive."_

_He leaned down to kiss her neck, causing his queen to shiver and blush profusely._

_"Arthur…" she giggled and squirmed out of his embrace, glancing at the guards behind them. Her husband looked at her clearly amused and took her hands in his own._

_"But most of all, capable of the most passionate love."_

_Guinevere stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Arthur's cheek._

_"All of that from a flower?" she said softly into his ear._

_Her husband cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently, savoring the touch of his beautiful queen._

"_I love you Guinevere," he whispered._

"_And I love you Arthur. Always."_

"Milady?"

The queen blinked and turned around to face Leon.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Guinevere hadn't realized she'd been staring at a rosebush for some time. She cleared her throat and put on her best smile.

"Yes just admiring," she said sweetly.

Leon nodded slowly. He knew whenever Guinevere's eyes glazed over she was thinking of Arthur. But as her friend, it was his duty to lift her spirits.

_"_May I accompany you for a walk?" he asked reaching out his arm for her to take.

The queen smiled and linked her arm with his. The two walked in silence for a while, admiring the beautiful scenery around them.

"Do you have any idea when the child will come?"

Guinevere grinned and looked down at her now very round stomach.

"Gaius told me in only a few months. Exciting isn't it?"

Leon nodded and glanced down at her large abdomen, soon meeting her eyes.

"Very," he said.

Guinevere chuckled and then switched her gaze forward.

"I wish Arthur were here to see his child born," she suddenly whispered.

Leon's smile faded and soon his expression was solemn.

"I believe we all do," he replied.

The two friends stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Do you miss him?" she whispered.

Leon gave her a sad smile.

"_I miss all of them_," he whispered back.

Guinevere took his hands in hers.

"You know, so many things have happened since Camlann. Everything is so different without him, without our friends."

Leon squeezed her hands affectionately.

"You have been a wonderful queen, Guinevere. Arthur would be very proud of you. I know I certainly am."

Guinevere smiled at her old friend.

"Do you remember when we were seven and I was living in her household with my mother? You had that horrible mop of red hair."

Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"It was pretty terrible wasn't it?"

Guinevere giggled. The two resumed to their original position and continued walking.

"You know Leon, I used to have a huge crush on you."

The knight raised his eyebrows in surprise and then grinned.

"Really? So did I."

The garden echoed with their laughter.

* * *

"Come in," Merlin said loudly.

He was nearly drowning in all the papers he had to sign as court advisor. Lately, Guinevere was trying to lower some of the taxes for the villages dwelling on the outskirts of the city. Arthur had needed the money for the war, but since it was over the queen thought it was fit to decrease the amount.

The door opened slowly and Merlin looked up briefly, grinning as Lilia walked inside.

"Good afternoon," she said sweetly.

Merlin put his quill down and stood up to greet her. He pulled her in for a kiss and then hastily returned to his desk, continuing to write signatures. Lilia eyed him humorously.

"Are you wearing spectacles?"

Merlin raised a quizzical brow.

"Yes."

Lilia smirked at him.

"What? Gaius lent me them. They're for reading," he said defensively.

The priestess nodded and tried hard to stifle back her laughter. But soon she failed. Merlin put down his quill and crossed his arms.

"You look silly," she teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes and took them off.

"Better?" he asked.

Lilia walked over and straddled him. Merlin couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact. The dark haired beauty ran her fingers through his hair and chuckled. She grabbed the spectacles from his desk and slid them back on his face.

"You actually wear them well. They make you look very professional," she said in her seductive voice.

The warlock couldn't help but feel aroused.

"Lilia I have work to do," he managed to say as she pressed cool kisses down his neck.

"Lilia-

"Shh," she cooed slowly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

The two jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Both jerked their heads around to find Gaius staring at them, a clear look of disapproval on his wrinkled face. The two shared a glance. How did they not hear the door open? Lilia slid off of Merlin and nearly ran out of the room.

Merlin winced and met his old guardian's gaze. He cringed at Gaius's hard look.

"I just came in here to retrieve my spectacles, but I see you're still using them."

The physician crossed his arms and raised a brow. Merlin squirmed in his seat.

"I'm almost finished with these papers. When I'm done, I'll return them to you right away."

Merlin grabbed his quill.

"Yes, it seems like you've really been working on those papers."

Merlin's cheeks flushed a terrible shade of red.

"Gaius-

"It's alright Merlin. I was your age once, I know how easy it is to get…distracted."

Merlin nodded and forced a weak smile.

"Just remember to get those back to me before nightfall," the physician said.

Merlin watched his old guardian walk out. Once the door was shut he let out a sigh of relief.

"God that was awkward," he said under his breath. Merlin groaned and looked at the large stack of my papers he still had to read and sign.

* * *

Allister watched proudly as Kolby swung his sword hard against the practice shield. The other knights gazed at the priest with wonder. He had so much strength, so much drive. Allister was grateful Kolby didn't just rely on his magic for protection. He was sure one day his skill would come in handy.

The priest suddenly noticed out of the corner of his eye Irwin walking out of the woods and onto the field. Allister quickly made his way over to the young priest.

"Irwin!" he called.

Irwin jerked his head up to meet his gaze. The elder priest did not notice the way he tensed. Irwin soon gave him a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Allister," he said.

Allister glanced back towards the woods.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked curiously.

Irwin shrugged casually.

"I decided to take a nice stroll. It's quite a beautiful day, the woods are stunning during this time of year don't you think?"

Allister blinked, a bit taken back from Irwin's easygoing nature. But he soon nodded and smiled. Perhaps the young priest was warming up to the place.

"Yes they are."

He then put a gentle hand on Irwin's shoulder.

"I must apologize, Irwin. I've been so busy I haven't taken time to speak or spend time with you as much as I should."

The younger priest shrugged.

"These have been time consuming months for all of us. I understand."

"How about we go for a ride together like old times?"

Irwin smiled mischievously.

"You know Allister, it doesn't matter how many times you try to race me. I'll always beat you."

The elder priest chuckled and shoved Irwin playfully.

"We'll see about that. Tomorrow then?"

Irwin flashed him a charming smile and then turned away, hiding his scowl.

Allister watched Irwin walk away. He was looking forward to spending time with the younger priest. The two always had a good time when they hung out together.

"Kolby?"

The priest switched his gaze from Irwin to find Percival looking at him.

"Yes?"

The head commander lifted a brow.

"It's your turn," he said gesturing to the servant who was holding the practice shield.

Kolby hadn't realized the knight before him was finished. He glanced around at the other men staring at him curiously.

"Sorry," he muttered and soon ran to strike a hard blow against the shield.

When he was finished he walked to the back of the line, glancing back towards the direction Irwin left. He suddenly spotted his friend talking to someone near a bush. The priest squinted his eyes and raised a brow when he spotted Merlin's servant, Henry.

Why was Irwin talking to him? The two looked like they were in a heated discussion. Kolby hadn't seen Irwin much for the past month. Irwin didn't stop by his chambers to bother him like he used to.

"Alright training is over for the day. I was very impressed by your effort. Make sure to get rest," Percival announced.

Kolby watched the tall knight remove his chainmail and collect the equipment. The priest glanced back towards Irwin, who was still talking to Henry. He decided to figure what was going on. Kolby began to make his way over to his friend.

"It's too soon! We have to wait for direct orders," Henry whispered.

Irwin scoffed at him.

"I don't follow orders from your petty king. My allegiance is to Roldan and my brothers," he whispered back fiercely.

Henry's nostrils flared with anger.

"We have to wait," he said through his teeth.

"Is everything alright?"

The two jumped and turned around. Irwin blinked in surprise but soon recovered and gave Kolby a hard look.

"One of my daggers have gone missing and the last person I saw in my chambers was Henry. I believe he stole it," he said whipping his head around to face his confidant.

The priest widened his eyes at Henry. The servant stood up straighter.

"I told you I didn't take anything," he said calmly.

Kolby chuckled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Irwin give the boy a break. I don't believe Henry here would lie to you. You must have replaced it," he said.

Irwin sighed and glared at Henry.

"If I find out you took it, your life is going to get _very _ugly," he threatened.

Henry gulped and nodded.

"Come Irwin," Kolby encouraged and began to walk away.

Irwin glanced back at Henry, both sharing a smug smile before he followed after Kolby.

"Do you want to go to the tavern and have a drink?" Kolby asked adding cheeriness to his voice.

Irwin stopped walking and glanced back towards the castle.

"I'd love too but I'm pretty tired to be honest. I was thinking I might just rest," he said not fully meeting Kolby's eyes.

Kolby stared at Irwin curiously. Why did he look nervous? The priest took a step closer to his friend.

"You know Irwin, I feel like I haven't really seen you in weeks. Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

Irwin looked directly at him. Kolby couldn't help but notice the subtle fear in his friend's eyes. Irwin then switched his gaze to the ground.

"Yes I'm fine Kolby. I'm just tired," he said and turned away.

Kolby watched his friend disappear into the castle.

"Strange," he said under his breath.

* * *

"Milord?"

Merlin pivoted.

"Oh Henry. Can this wait? I need to go to Gaius's-

"Milord the queen asks for your presence in court immediately."

Merlin glanced down the hall where his old guardian's chambers lied. He sighed and nodded, following Henry to the courtroom.

The guards opened the doors in unison as Merlin walked inside, his footsteps echoing. The queen was sitting on her throne with Leon and Percival standing beside her. Merlin spotted an old peasant man and a child kneeling before her.

The warlock quickly made his way over, trying to ignore all heads turned towards him. He shared a glance with Guinevere, and couldn't help but feel goose bumps prickle on his skin as he saw the look in her eyes. He took his place beside Percival.

"Are you sure these were _his _knights?" Guinevere asked.

The elder man nodded and rose.

"Yes, they bore the red hand of Lot on their armor."

Guinevere pressed her fingers to her lips, her eyes deep in thought.

"Why did they attack you? You are from their kingdom." Leon asked.

The elder man let out a shaky breath.

"We made to escape Essetir. King Lot has raised taxes and my family and friends could not pay. We came to start over in Camelot. But they found us, right before we could lay a foot over the border."

Guinevere stood up from her throne and walked up to the man.

"Are you two the only ones left alive?" she whispered.

The man nodded.

"They killed my mother and my sisters. Grandpa hid me just in time," the boy cried out.

Guinevere scooped the frail boy into her arms, pressing a kiss on his forehead. She then turned to face the guards.

"Make sure these two get the proper care they need. Give them a warm bath and food."

The queen then turned back to the boy.

"You are safe here," she whispered as she wiped away a tear from his cheek.

The boy nodded and Guinevere watched the elder man and his grandson be escorted out of the room. When the doors shut she turned around to face Merlin.

"I knew Lot would bring trouble to Camelot eventually," she said harshly.

Guinevere attempted to take deep breaths. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her chest.

"He killed _children_," she whispered.

Merlin walked up to Guinevere and put both hands on her shoulders.

"We will deal with this, I promise."

Guinevere looked up at him with watery eyes. She looked down at her stomach and let out a shaky breath. The thought of her child ever being in danger made her tremble with fear. Merlin gave Gaius a concerned look.

"Milady?" Gaius said walking slowly up to her.

"I think you should get some rest."

"I'll let you in on everything later Gwen. Please." Merlin whispered.

The queen nodded and turned away to leave, with a group of guards following close behind her.

Leon began to pace.

"Why would Lot order his men to kill his own people?" Percival asked with a disgusted expression. Gaius shook his head and crossed his arms.

"He is a ruthless man. It does not surprise me he would act out if his people tried to leave his kingdom," Gaius said wearily.

"But there were women and children!" Merlin said loudly. The three began to chatter.

"None of you are focusing on the real question." Leon suddenly said.

The room became quiet as all eyes were on the head commander. Leon turned to face them.

"Why is Lot raising taxes?"

Percival furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

Merlin walked slowly forwards, his eyes locked with Leon's.

"You don't think…"

The court watched the two men curiously.

"I don't know. But it's a possibility," Leon said quietly.

"You think Lot is saving up for a war."

Everyone turned to face Geoffrey. The court genealogist walked slowly towards them.

"A war?" Percival said loudly.

The court broke out in anxious whispers. Merlin pressed his fingers to his lips.

"What would Lot have against Camelot?" he asked Geoffrey.

The old man smiled.

"Well, being the court genealogist I know and have information about noble families and their histories together."

"You think Lot has something against the Pendragons?" Leon asked curiously.

Geoffrey shrugged.

"I don't know. I will have to look up records about the two families and how they can be possibly connected. I will get on it right away."

The two men nodded and watched Geoffrey make his way out of the courtroom. Merlin turned to Leon.

"You think Lot has some bad history with Uther?"

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't have bad history with Uther?" Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Essetir and Camelot are close neighbors. Perhaps Lot wants our land and is meaning to strike, thinking we are weak due to the late king's death," Gaius added rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Merlin then turned to face the rest of the court.

"We do not know if this true. It is a possibility so we must keep alert. If Camelot may be in any danger, we must find out as soon as possible. I ask you all to keep this between us. There is no use in worrying the people if we don't know enough to be certain."

They all nodded.

"You are dismissed," Merlin announced.

Soon the grand room was only left with Merlin and Gaius.

"Will you tell Guinevere of this?" Gaius asked.

Merlin sighed.

"No. Not until I know more information."

Gaius nodded and laid a hand on his old ward's shoulder.

"Good. If she worries too much, I fear it may affect the health of her child badly," Gaius said quietly and left, leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	22. Chapter 22

****_A welcomed ghost.._

* * *

Leon watched the morning sun spill into his chambers. Its beam rested on Ava's head of deep crimson waves, and as she turned to look at him the beam hit her face, illuminating her emerald eyes.

"You're staring," she said.

Leon gave her a sheepish smile.

"How can I not? It's hard not to stare when you're over there looking so beautiful."

Ava laughed, her melodic laugh that filled Leon's ears like sweet honey. She walked over to the dresser, smiling to herself as she felt her lover's eyes roam her naked body. But over the months, Leon's eyes carried less boyish excitement whenever he'd see her bare. Now they were only filled with lust and a sense of familiarity.

Leon now knew her every birthmark, every curve, even how many freckles there were on her cheeks. Ava chuckled as she remembered the day when they laid for hours in each other's arms, exploring one another. Leon counted every freckle she had, his blue eyes determined as he worked.

"You should get dressed, isn't today the accolade?" she asked sliding into her undergarments.

Leon groaned and kneaded the palms of his hands over his eyes. He sat up and stood from his bed, walking over to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. Ava pulled out a fresh tunic for him and smiled as he planted warm kisses on the back of her neck.

"Leon…" she said giggling and squirmed out of his grasp. The knight was greeted with a tunic thrown on top of his head, blinding his vision. He chuckled and pulled the tunic off his face. Ava threw him a pair of trousers, which this time he caught easily.

"Now go change!" she said sternly.

Leon chuckled and went to turn before catching sight of Ava bending over to look through her different laces. He admired the way her thin undergarments hugged her backside in the most delicious way.

"Change!" Ava commanded without turning around.

She smiled as she heard Leon step behind the dressing screen.

"Perfect," she said under her breath as she pulled out a set of lavender colored laces. She looked through her dresses and let out a girlish giggle when she found her favorite ivory satin gown.

The accolade was one of the most important ceremonies in every kingdom. And like every special occasion, Ava would not fail to impress.

* * *

"All done!" Rose squealed.

She took a step back to admire her work. Kolby chuckled as she dragged him over to the mirror. The priest admired his newly polished chainmail and the red tunic draped over with the embroidered golden dragon of Camelot. Kolby was always amused whenever he saw the Camelot crest. Dragons were creatures of magic.

Rose strapped his sword to his side belt and handed him his black leather gloves. Kolby smiled at her creased eyebrows and pursed lips as she worked diligently to make him look presentable.

"When did you learn to be so good at this?" he asked.

The beautiful maid blushed.

"My father was a knight in Godwyn's kingdom. I used to help him with his armor as a child."

Kolby took her face in his hands and placed a delicate kiss on her nose.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he said softly.

Rose blushed and placed her hands over his.

"You tell me everyday," she said.

Kolby brushed his thumb over her porcelain cheek.

"That's not enough," he whispered, staring deeply into her eyes, which were the color of a summer sky.

They kissed once more before Rose slowly backed away.

"I have to get back to the queen. I'll see you later my soon to be knight in shining armor," she teased.

Kolby chuckled and watched her petite figure disappear behind the door. He turned back to his reflection and took a deep breath.

"Who would have guessed?" he said to himself. "A knight of Camelot."

* * *

The ceremony trumpets filled the great hall as the first advisor escorted the queen to her throne. The noble women exchanged enthusiastic whispers as they gazed upon the queen's very large expecting stomach.

"Maybe she's having twins!" Rose heard someone say as she took her place near the other servants.

As the queen turned to face her people, her long magenta dress brushed the floor, fanning out like a flower floating in water. She wore a beautiful gold choker, jeweled with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. All eyes were on her, admiring the queen's elegance and beauty. The trumpets sang their last note and descended into silence as the queen prepared to make her speech.

"People of Camelot! We invite you here today to witness the accolade, a ceremony acknowledging the rightful passage of knighthood. Our brave knights have fought and will still fight to protect our kingdom from danger. Many of our men have passed during these past years of war. But now we welcome new strength and honor to our guard. Camelot will always stand strong and mighty. We will never surrender to the darkness. Together, we will continue to fight for peace. Our kingdom will always be in the light of God."

The people applauded and whistled with glee. Merlin walked over to Guinevere and handed her the ceremonial sword. The two friends shared a glance, their eyes mirroring the same memories of their many years watching the accolade.

Merlin gave her a faint smile before walking back to his place. He watched Guinevere speak the holy words and place the side of the sword on both of the knights' shoulders. In the past, the accolade would always bore him. It always went on for hours and Merlin never understood why watching a hundred knights being rightfully blessed with the same bloody words was so fascinating. He would always joke with Gaius later how the king must have had horrible arm cramps.

But watching Guinevere now, her smile never faltering as she proudly anointed her knights, filled his heart with such emotion he felt his eyes water. She looked so calm, so _rightfully_ placed a queen, he almost forgot she was a maid once. They were servants together. And as Merlin reminisced their first years cleaning and gossiping, he realized Gwen was there all along by his side, even more than Arthur in a way. She listened and respected him more than anyone.

A soft smile tugged at Merlin's lips as he remembered how much Gwen used to fancy him. And back then he might of fancied her as well but for some reason it felt wrong to him. He knew, the first day he met her, they would become great friends. She was his first best friend since Will. Merlin blinked, suddenly realizing how fast time went by. It felt like only yesterday when he walked into the famous city of Camelot, meeting Gaius, and then fighting Arthur for all to see.

_I was so foolish_, Merlin thought to himself. _But Arthur was even more of a fool_. And before he knew it, the ceremony had ended. The people slowly made their way out of the great hall. Soon all was left was Guinevere and Merlin. She sat on her throne, rubbing her arm with a sour expression. Merlin chuckled.

"It's a heavy sword," he said.

Guinevere let out a loud laugh and nodded.

"_You're telling me,_" she retorted back.

The queen then stood up and walked over to take Merlin's hands in her own.

"It was a bit strange taking his place," she admitted quietly.

Merlin rubbed his thumb soothingly over hers.

"You did very well. At least you didn't wear that stupid grin Arthur always had," he joked.

Guinevere chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"_Oh yes_, Arthur always loved the accolade. I think he was even more excited to celebrate his knights rather than his own birthday."

The two friends began to laugh, quite grateful the other was smiling. Suddenly, the doors swung open and Percival and Leon came storming in.

"Your majesty, there's been an attack!" Leon shouted.

Guinevere's smile disappeared and soon her expression hardened.

"Where?" she asked.

"A village, right on the border of Camelot and Essetir was invaded by Saxons." Percival said.

The queen placed a hand over her breast.

"Send some riders out there immediately. Look for survivors," she ordered.

The two commanders bowed their heads.

"Yes your grace," Leon said in a very formal tone.

The two knights made to turn away before Merlin stopped them.

"Which village?" Merlin asked with an edge to his voice.

"Warmelow," Leon answered.

The head commander flinched as he noticed Merlin's eyes burn gold.

"That's right next to Ealdor," he said staring into the distance.

"Haven't you moved your mother to a manor outside the city?" Percival asked trying to calm the warlock down.

Merlin moved his piercing gaze on the tall knight.

"Ealdor is my home. They are _my people_. Tell your riders to stop by Ealdor for more Saxons."

The two commanders bowed their heads once more.

"Yes milord."

The queen and first advisor watched the knights leave the room. As the great doors shut Merlin turned to her. Guinevere was clutching her stomach and suddenly a loud cry escaped her lips.

"Guinevere?" Merlin asked wrapping an arm around her back.

The queen groaned and Merlin noticed beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The warlock felt himself panic as she let out more painful cries.

"Merlin…" she said, her voice shaking.

The warlock followed her eyes and froze when he saw the wet liquid staining the bottom of her gown.

"The baby is coming!" she cried.

Merlin sat her carefully on her throne and reached his hand out. His eyes flashed gold and the doors swung open.

"Guards!" he boomed.

A handful of guards standing outside rushed into the room.

"Get Gaius now! She needs to be escorted to her chambers at once," Merlin commanded.

Merlin stayed by Gwen's side, clutching her hand, as the guards rushed out. Maids soon piled in and brought in a wooden wheel chair and towels. Merlin rushed out with them, never letting go of Guinevere's hand.

The queen's loud cries were now echoing through the halls as they made their way to her chambers. Everything felt in slow motion to Merlin as they busted into her room and settled her carefully onto her bed. Guinevere's personal handmaiden, Rose, arrived quickly and was trying to get Guinevere to drink water but the queen stubbornly refused. The maids were fanning the queen, trying to cool her down.

Merlin watched the chaotic scene in front of him, almost in a daze until he felt a hard slap on his arm. He blinked, settling back into reality. Merlin hadn't noticed Gaius enter the room who was now shooing the maids away. They had stripped Gwen of her dress and now she was in her undergarments. Gaius shot Merlin a look, and soon the warlock was by the queen's side again.

"Breathe Gwen breathe," he said soothingly.

The queen looked at Merlin with fear in her eyes as Gaius told her to prop her knees up. Merlin forced a weak smile. He was feeling a bit queasy.

"You can do this," he said squeezing her hand.

Gaius spread her legs apart and inspected her. He didn't look the least embarrassed, only determined. And Merlin then realized Gaius had probably delivered many children before. He was probably the one who delivered Arthur.

The physician then looked up to meet Guinevere's gaze.

"I need you to push Guinevere," he instructed.

Merlin hadn't remembered the last time Gaius addressed her so casually since she became high queen. But the use of her first name seemed to comfort Guinevere and she nodded. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she let out an excruciating cry. Her hand was clammy but Merlin didn't mind. Guinevere's chest was heaving.

Gaius looked up at her again.

"Very good Guinevere, keep on pushing."

The queen gasped for air and cried out as she pushed harder. Gaius inspected her again and smiled.

"It's crowning, only a few more Guinevere."

The queen lied back on her pillow and let out an exhausted cry. Merlin brushed a damp curl from her eyes.

"Gwen," Merlin said softly.

As the queen looked up at him she jumped in surprise. She did not see Merlin standing over her, she saw Arthur. Her beloved husband. He caressed her cheek and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh Guinevere, my beautiful Guinevere," he said softly.

"Arthur? Is it really you?" she cried out in a hoarse voice. She was terribly exhausted. But the sight of her husband forced her to stay awake.

"Yes my love," he said still smiling at her.

Guinevere let out a shaky breath and felt a warm tear travel down her cheek. Arthur wiped away the tear, and Guinevere gasped as she felt his familiar rough fingers, which were callused from his sword. She grasped his hand in hers. He felt so real.

"I miss you," she whispered, kissing the palm of his hand.

Arthur let out a quick laugh. That wonderful laugh that Gwen missed, so lively and spirited.

"Oh god do I miss you Guinevere." He then frowned in concern. "And to watch you suffer after Camlann shattered my heart. How I longed to hold you in my arms again. You should never have to feel alone," he said softly, his blue eyes watering.

Guinevere smiled.

"Merlin was there for me," she said.

Arthur pulled a face and chuckled.

"Oh yes, how could I forget. Merlin, my clumsy servant, who happens to be _a powerful warlock_."

Guinevere let out a shaky laugh.

"Strange isn't it? But he's been wonderful Arthur, truly. Without him I don't think I would have been able to go on."

Arthur smiled faintly.

"Without Merlin _I_ wouldn't have been able to become king." He then squeezed Gwen's hand affectionately.

"I want you to know I am so proud of everything you've done as queen. Bringing back magic was a wise choice, my love. The sorcerers look up to you as their savior and protector. You've taught the people magic can be used for good, just like Merlin taught me. You even have high priests and priestesses in your court. To be honest, I don't think Camelot has ever been this powerful _and_ peaceful."

Guinevere smiled at her husband, reaching up to caress his face.

"_You should be here_," she whispered.

Arthur closed his eyes at her touch.

"I am here Guinevere. _Always_."

The queen sniffled, feeling more tears running down her cheeks.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

Her husband flashed her a charming smile. The same smile that made her fall in love with him all those years ago.

"Well you're not exactly asleep my love, you're in the middle of giving birth to our child."

Guinevere blinked. She wasn't feeling any pain. Arthur tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You are going to be a great mother."

The queen clutched onto his hand.

"But they will grow up with no father," she whispered.

Arthur then gave her a serious look.

"_Our child_ will grow up with a very strong mother. Cause that's what you are Guinevere. _Strong._ You can do this," he said in a kingly voice that Guinevere missed. He was such a king. Guinevere felt a new confidence take over her.

"I can do this," she repeated.

Arthur smiled down at his queen.

"I must go my love. But do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything," Guinevere said softly.

Arthur leaned down to kiss her.

"Never give up." He pressed his lips to hers, and Guinevere closed her eyes, savoring this moment.

And when she opened her eyes, she found she was looking up at Merlin. His eyebrows were creased with concern. Guinevere suddenly felt a rush of pain but this time she was stronger. She could bear it.

"You can do this Gwen," Merlin said.

The queen nodded, smiling as she still felt the touch of Arthur on her lips. She sat up straighter and took a deep breath before pushing with all her might.

"Good Guinevere! One more!" Gaius said.

Guinevere took a deep breath and squeezed Merlin's hand as she pushed. She pushed out all of her anger towards Morgana and Mordred. She pushed out her fear of being alone and failing her people. She pushed out the thought of her child growing up without a father. Arthur spoke the truth. He was always with her. And he always will be until she'd join him in her end.

Guinevere let out one last cry and lied back on her pillow.

"You did it Gwen," Merlin said wiping sweat off her forehead.

She smiled as she heard the cries of her living child. The queen let herself close her eyes as Gaius cut the umbilical cord off and cleaned the child, wrapping it in a wool blanket. The cries died down and soon all Guinevere could hear were her child's soft whimpers. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp as Gaius brought over the infant. He gave the child to Guinevere, and she held it in her arms, gazing lovingly down at its tiny caramel skinned face.

"It's a boy your majesty," Gaius said softly as he gazed down at the infant. Merlin let out a shaky laugh as he took in the sight of the child.

"What are you naming him Gwen?" he asked.

The queen looked up at him and smiled.

"_Arthur_."

Merlin grinned and felt his eyes water with joy.

"He's beautiful Gwen," he whispered.

"_Arthur Merlin Pendragon_," she said out loud.

Merlin beamed down at little Arthur. The three stood there for a long time, gazing down at the infant. The bells of Camelot rang for three full days after Arthur's birth. The queen had an heir to the throne.

* * *

****_Baby Arthur! _


	23. Chapter 23

_A deadly threat.._

* * *

Carefully, Leon walked over the dead bodies. The air reeked of the fallen. The village was quiet, almost too quiet. The head commander grasped the hilt of his sword tightly, searching around for any movement. The once fresh grass was stained with blood. Leon froze when he laid eyes on a young boy, sitting upright against a cart. An axe was embedded in his chest.

"Such atrocity," he cursed under his breath.

Corpses of men, women, and children haunted his every step. Leon jumped in surprise when he heard Percival shouting for him. The knight ran over to his tall companion, slightly unsheathing his sword. Percival was crouched down, propping up a young girl's head to give her water. Her chest was heaving rapidly.

"You're going to be alright," Percival said stroking the girl's sandy blonde hair.

Leon caught sight of a small dagger sticking out of her abdomen.

"Is she the only one left alive?" he asked Percival glancing around at the other bodies.

The tall knight looked at him with a grim expression, nodding. He turned his attention back on the girl as she began to cough. Drops of blood spotted on her chin. Percival lifted her head higher, cradling her frail body.

"Can we pull the dagger out?" Leon asked. "We can bandage the wound tightly to keep pressure."

Percival looked distraught as he noticed the girl's eyes begin to glaze over. He shook her gently, trying to keep her from fading.

"The wound is too deep. She'd bleed out before we could help her," Percival said quietly.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened as she stared up at Percival. She clutched onto him with the last bit of strength she had left.

"Sorcerers," she whispered.

Percival cried out in agony as he felt the girl go limp in his arms. Gently, he rested her back on the ground, slowly rising to face his comrades.

"As Lord Merlin commanded, we must ride in haste to Ealdor. It is possible the Saxons have raided their village as well. We may have time to save a few innocents. Mount your horses!" he ordered.

The knights nodded and walked away. The head commanders lingered. Percival clasped a strong hand on Leon's shoulder.

"The girl's last words unsettle me," he said quietly.

Leon frowned in curiosity.

"What did she say?"

Percival exhaled through his nose.

"Sorcerers."

The head commanders glanced around one more time for any movement. Percival sighed and began to walk away before a young knight came rushing towards them.

"Lord commanders! The horses are gone!" the knight shouted.

Leon and Percival shared a look and in unison pulled out their swords. They crouched down in a fighting stance, eyeing their surroundings carefully.

"We're not alone," Leon said quietly.

They stood in silence, but not for a long. A group of Saxons came running from the trees, their swords and axes raised for slaughter. They roared, trying to intimidate their enemies. Leon and Percival shared an amused glance but quickly crouched down lower, gritting their teeth. The rest of the knights gathered behind them, unsheathing their swords.

"Prepare for battle!" Leon shouted.

Percival glanced to his side at the young girl's lifeless body. He felt his skin prickle with anger. Nothing angered him more than the slaughter of children. The knight was craving to avenge her death.

"Charge!"

The red capes and fur cloaks collided, the sounds of swords clashing and men's screams filled the air.

Percival sliced a man's stomach open, his guts spilling out onto the grass. He kicked the man's body aside and prepared to kill a Saxon running towards him with an axe. Percival quickly ducked, flipping the man onto his back as they collided. He drove his sword through the man's chest. Quickly, pulling it out to slice another Saxon's neck open, his blood spewing out. Percival wiped the remains off his face and looked around for Leon.

The other commander was dueling with two heavy-setted Saxons. One of them was holding a spiked club, the other carrying a curved sword. A type of sword that could carve a man's insides out in a heartbeat. Leon was defending himself well, but Percival could see he was tiring. The tall knight crept behind the Saxon with the spiked club, snapping his neck with ease.

Having only one Saxon to fight, Leon threw a nasty punch at the man's jaw. When the Saxon fell to the ground, Leon took the opportunity to thrust his sword through the man's stomach.

"I had _both_ of them," Leon said to Percival.

The tall knight chuckled.

"Really? It seemed like you needed a little help," he retorted back.

Leon rolled his eyes and quickly sliced a Saxon's arm off, raising a challenging brow at Percival. The tall knight smirked and disarmed a Saxon of his spear, plunging it through the man's chest. The two commanders glanced around at their soldiers. They were winning, only a few Saxons were left. Within minutes, the fight was over.

Percival walked through the bodies, examining the Saxon's weapons. He picked up a bloody sword, noticing the sturdy weight and fine steel.

"These are no Saxon weapons. This sword is made of royal steel," he said.

He turned to face his other commander, only to find Leon crouching down by another dead body. Leon looked up at him with a grim expression. Before Percival could ask, Leon removed the Saxon's helmet and turned it to show the print of the red hand. The crest of Essetir.

"Lot," Percival said.

Leon nodded and rose, tucking the helmet under his arm.

"We must show this to the queen," Leon said. The knight felt a certain dread fill inside of him. Warmelow was in Camelot's lands. Lot had broken the code. And why were the Saxons working for him? So many questions needed to be answered. He turned to one of the knights.

"We walk to Ealdor. Perhaps they have horses we can use. If not, we make camp and travel to Camelot by foot at first light."

The sun was almost set and Leon could make out the stars above them.

"What will become of this madness?" he said under his breath.

The commander did not see two pairs of golden eyes watching him through the trees.

**...**

"The Camelot knights are as skillful as the mortal king warned."

Felix glanced at Kol who was now beside him, a wicked grin on his face. His sapphire eyes glistened with excitement.

"I can crush all those knights, considering how easy it was to kill those peasants," the young priest said.

Felix chuckled.

"Give them a sword forged by a dragon's breath and you may not succeed my friend."

Kol glared at his fellow priest.

"There are _no_ more dragons," he said through his teeth.

Felix raised a brow.

"Roldan said when Morgana was taken by Odin he trapped her with a dragon."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kol said crossing his arms defiantly.

Felix shook his head and fixed his gaze back on the knights.

"He was still in imprisonment when Morgana was taken. He told me he could hear the creature's cries as the small cell crippled it."

Kol eyed Felix curiously.

"You once mentioned Morgana told Roldan things. They communicated through their minds."

Felix nodded.

"She told him about the old ways, about creatures us priests and priestesses could summon to destroy our enemies. She told him of Emrys and the king, and how she wouldn't stop till she stripped them of their lives. The priestess promised to help Roldan escape once she could."

"And did she?" Kol asked.

Felix smiled grimly.

"She was too weak. Morgana told Roldan she needed time to strengthen her powers and then she would bear him of his chains. But she was soon caught up in leading her army. She sent one of her blood guards to free him."

Kol shook his head.

"I would have liked to meet the priestess. I admire her for what she tried to do for our kind."

Felix scoffed.

"Admire her? She was far too impulsive for her own good. Morgana made the mistake of underestimating Emrys. Her army was not strong enough and she was too blinded by hatred to devise a good plan. I'm not surprised the warlock defeated her."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I do not fear Emrys. _He_ is the fool to go against his kind and stand by the mortals," he said through his teeth.

Felix grabbed Kol's arm roughly.

"Do not make the same mistake as Morgana, brother. Emrys is powerful, _very_ powerful. He would not hesitate to kill you. I agree he is a fool to trust the mortals, but he loves them. And love can fuel the most dangerous magic."

Kol jerked away from his grasp.

"Roldan's plan is well thought out. He'll find a way to end him and _all_ of them."

Felix eyed the priest wearily and crossed his arms, watching the mortal knights march away out of sight.

"I hope so."

* * *

Guinevere pulled up her shift to cover her breast, gazing lovingly down at Arthur. The infant swallowed and made a slight gurgling sound. She wrapped her arm under Arthur's bottom, letting him rest his tiny head on her shoulder. He smelled of sweet milk and honey. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Guinevere said.

Rose opened the door slowly and closed it quietly behind her. She covered her mouth to keep herself from squealing at the sight of Arthur. He was absolutely adorable. Guinevere chuckled at her expression, soon returning her attention back on Arthur. His breathing began to steady and soon he was asleep in her arms.

"He's always tired after he feeds," Guinevere whispered.

Rose walked over to the queen's side.

"He's beautiful milady," she said softly.

Guinevere smiled and placed a delicate kiss on top of Arthur's head.

"He has his father's eyes," she said.

Rose grinned.

"And your coloring."

The queen met her gaze and took Rose's hand in her own.

"Thank you for everything Rose. You've been wonderful these last few days," Guinevere said.

Rose blushed.

"I am always at your service, milady. Shall I take Arthur to his crib?" she asked trying to hide her desperation. Rose loved whenever she had the chance to hold Arthur.

Gwen nodded and handed the infant over to Rose. The maid cradled the child, smiling as Arthur nuzzled his head against her chest. Rose walked over to the nursery, which was connected to Guinevere's chambers. She carefully laid Arthur in his crib, pulling a wool blanket over him for warmth. She admired once more before returning to the queen.

"Would you like a bath milady?"

Guinevere slid out of her bed.

"Yes I would Rose."

The maid nodded.

"I'll go warm your water."

Rose made to turn away before Gwen stopped her.

"Has there been any news of Leon and Percival, and the others?"

Rose shook her head and smiled grimly.

"Not yet milady. But if I hear anything I will let you know right away."

Guinevere took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you Rose."

The maid couldn't help but notice the queen's distraught. She placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine milady. Perhaps they're taking a few days to help heal the wounded."

Guinevere forced a smile.

"Perhaps," she whispered.

Rose squeezed her shoulder gently and walked away, shutting the door behind her. Guinevere sighed and walked over to the window, looking out onto the courtyard. Leon and Percival were one of the few friends she had left. Especially Leon, who she knew since childhood. She could not lose them. And if they didn't return in the next few days, the queen would send out a search party for them.

"Where are you Leon?" she breathed.

* * *

"Commander?"

Leon put down his bowl of stew and turned to face the voice behind him.

"Yes Loras?" he asked wearily. Leon was exhausted. After the fight with the Saxons, and walking for almost half a day, he needed his rest. Loras shifted his weight onto his other leg, glancing at the ground and then back up to meet his commander's eyes.

"There's something you need to see."

Leon frowned and hesitated before following the knight. The smell of campfire and sweat filled the air. Loras was leading him into the woods. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, giving Leon a hard time to see through the darkness. But he trusted his knight so he continued walking.

"As you assigned I'm on patrol and I…found this."

Leon raised a curious brow and followed the knight's gaze. The air suddenly had a foul smell. He felt his blood freeze when he saw the body. The corpse was nothing compared to the villagers. What Leon could make out it was a man. Dry blood stained the man's chin and neck. Terrible blue veins were pressed against his skin he looked translucent. Most of his flesh was gone. It looked like animals had fed on him. Leon covered his nose from the smell. He pushed Loras back.

"Don't get too close. He could be carrying diseases."

Loras took a deep breath once he was away from the stench.

"Look at what he's wearing," he said shakily.

Leon caught sight of a torn red cape around the man's shoulders. He glanced down at his own. Loras spotted something shining a few feet away. The knight walked towards it and gasped out loud.

"What is it Loras?" Leon asked following the knight.

Loras pointed a trembling finger.

"It's chainmail. But look at the crest commander."

Leon felt a chill run up and down his spine as he noticed the gold dragon.

"A Camelot knight," he whispered.

But who? Leon wondered. There had been no report of any missing persons in the last few months.

"Do you know him?" he asked Loras. The knight shook his head.

"It's possible. But it's hard to be sure due to the… damage."

Leon nodded and went to examine the body one more time. Strange…Besides the animal feeding the bleeding and the popping veins didn't seem to be done physically. Perhaps he was sick? Leon thought. But that wasn't any ordinary sickness. If it was, it looked like a plague. And wouldn't Camelot have gotten word about a possible plague? The commander suddenly remembered what Percival told him before. _Sorcerers_, the young girl said.

"This crime was committed by no ordinary man," Leon said gravely.

Loras frowned in confusion.

"What are you saying commander?"

Leon gave him a grim expression.

"This was sorcery."

* * *

Merlin stood on the castle ledge, looking at the long road, which led out of the city. Leon and Percival had not returned since they left for Warmelow. It had been three days since. Although the city was in an uproar of celebration for the birth of the young prince, Merlin couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. And one thing Merlin learned over the years was that his instincts were almost always right.

"I don't believe standing here watching for hours will bring them back any faster."

Merlin jumped in surprise. He quickly recovered and rolled his eyes at Gaius's mocking tone.

"Who said I've been standing here for hours?"

Gaius responded with an arched brow and crossed his arms, staring at the vast trees and rolling hills.

"Funny isn't it? Sometimes we get so caught up in our troubles running this kingdom we forget to really admire what we're fighting for."

Merlin chuckled and took in the scenery. He could hear the soft song of grass, swaying in the wind. The sky was a beautiful blue painted with clouds that looked like cotton. Gaius was right. Merlin rarely took the time to look at his home. But soon his moment of distraction was over, and the thought of his friends consumed his mind.

"Do you feel it Gaius?" he asked, watching the farmers in the distance cut their wheat.

Gaius rested both hands on his cane.

"Feel what?"

Merlin exhaled through his nose and clutched the ledge tightly.

"Darkness," he whispered. Merlin turned to face his old guardian. "Like a terrible storm is coming for us."

Gaius stared intently at his old ward but soon waved his hand in the air, dismissing his words.

"Merlin you're being over dramatic. For heavens sake boy, be happy! The queen just had her child, _your_ godson. Let yourself be rid of these suspicions. _Those times are over, Merlin._"

The warlock ran his hand through his tussled hair.

"I just can't shake this feeling, Gaius. _Something is wrong_. I think Leon and Percival are in danger. Or they saw something in Warmelow that is a sign of danger. I don't believe Camelot is safe."

Gaius clasped a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin," he said sternly. "Camelot is in peace. We are on good terms with the five kingdoms. Not to mention, we have yours and the priests and priestesses protection."

Merlin took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. Perhaps Gaius was right. Maybe he was just being paranoid due to all those years with Morgana. But she was gone. He got rid of her once and for all.

"Is this about the incident with Lot and those villagers he killed? Geoffrey looked into it. There is no history of any feud with Lot's family and the Pendragons. We assumed too much. Camelot _is_ safe."

Merlin gave him a hard look.

"How do you know that for sure?" he snapped.

Gaius released his grip and shook his head.

"I don't know anything for sure Merlin. But what I do know is that if Camelot _were_ in any danger, you would be the first one to know. Now don't be out here for too long. The sun will burn you. You have horrible pale skin."

Merlin feigned a glare. Gaius chuckled and turned to walk away, his cane clicking against the marble stone.

"Go find Lilia to cheer you up," he called.

Merlin laughed.

"You're just jealous!" he called back.

Merlin watched Gaius slowly walk down the stone steps, making sure he didn't fall. Once Gaius was safely out of sight he turned back to the road, catching sight of a group of red capes. The patrol guards blew their horn and soon the large gates rose. Merlin dashed down the steps and into the courtyard. Some of the villagers had gathered around. The warlock caught sight of a familiar head of strawberry blonde curls.

"Leon!" he called.

The commander turned around to face him and forced a weak smile. Merlin's heartbeat quickened. He counted the whole party. There were eleven of them. Where was Percival? Merlin let out a sigh of relief when he saw the tall knight enter behind them, leading a pony with something fairly large strapped to its back. An animal? Did they go hunting? And where were their horses? He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, walking over to the head commander.

"Milord," Leon said bowing his head.

Merlin frowned.

"Where are your horses Leon?"

The knight sighed.

"Stolen. By Saxons we believe," he said glancing around at his comrades.

"Were you attacked-

"Merlin," Leon interrupted. He took a step closer towards the warlock. "I mean to speak with you before we go to the queen. In a more…private setting."

Merlin nodded and watched Leon go over and whisper something in one of the knight's ears. The man nodded and led the rest of the party away except for Percival, who stayed. Merlin stared curiously at the large animal, which was covered by a cloak. Leon and Percival shared a look.

"What is that?" Merlin asked slowly.

Percival took the reigns and began to lead the pony to the stables.

"We can't talk about this here," he said glancing at the commoners who were watching them.

Leon and Merlin followed. When they were finally in one of the stable stalls, Percival unstrapped the animal. Merlin scrunched his nose at the vulgar smell. As the tall knight lifted it over his shoulder Merlin caught sight of two feet hanging out from the cloak. It was no animal. It was a human corpse. Percival carefully laid the body down on a haystack and threw off the cover. Merlin felt goose bumps crawl over his skin. It was a man whose face was covered with dried blood. His skin was ghostly pale and he could see terrible blue veins pressed against his skin. Merlin crouched down, breathing through his mouth, as he studied the body. He searched for a head wound for the blood but it seemed to have come from the nose and out of his ears. _No…_

Merlin slowly placed his hand on the man's cheek. Suddenly, a terrible sensation took over his body. Dark whispers spoke in his ears and he felt a biting chill crawl up and down his spine. Gasping, he jerked his hand away and took deep breaths as he felt his senses go back to normal.

"Merlin?" Leon asked placing a steady hand on the warlock's back.

"M-magic," the warlock said shakily. "Dark magic."

Merlin opened his eyes to find Percival holding rusty chain mail.

"A knight?" he asked.

Percival exhaled through his nose and turned the chain mail around, showing the crest. Merlin widened his eyes.

"One of ours," he breathed.

Leon nodded and threw the cloak over the body.

"Well not exactly," Leon said slowly, pulling a small ring from his pocket. He handed it to Merlin. The warlock examined the carved stag in the center, surrounded by tiny emeralds.

"We believe he was one of Lord Audric's knights, who is one of our banner men. His crest is a stag. When other lord's knights come to the city, it is tradition that they wear _our _kingdoms crest."

Merlin nodded slowly, still studying the ring.

"Where did you find him?"

Leon rubbed the stubble on his chin. He'd need a shave soon.

"In the Forest of Ascetir. But I don't believe he was…killed there."

Merlin turned to face him. He raised a curious brow. Leon fiddled with his hands.

"I believe he was _moved_ there. Near the body I found tracks. Human tracks, but it appeared as though someone was dragging him. Like they were hiding him."

Merlin began to pace.

"Well we must write to Lord Audric right away. If this man is one of his knights he should know."

The two commanders nodded. Percival crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure this man was just _any _knight of his," Percival said.

Leon and Merlin stared at him curiously.

"Do you know any knights who walk around wearing fine jewelry_?_ That ring is made of pure gold. Only royals could afford that."

Leon's eyes widened, as he understood what Percival was implying. Merlin was still confused. He had less experience in the knowledge of knights and royals customs.

"You think this man was a part of his family?" Leon asked.

Percival nodded and glanced at the corpse.

"I think this man is Lord Audrics's son. _Sir Caspar_."

The three men stood in silence, still too speechless. Merlin took a deep breath. This was not good. One of Camelot's most powerful banner man's son was killed by sorcery.

"Leon!"

All men jumped in surprise when Ava came running in. She threw herself into Leon's arms. The knight held her tighter, breathing in her vanilla scent. Ava took his face firmly in her hands.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she said sternly.

Leon couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Do what?" he asked.

Ava shoved him.

"Making me worry sick about you for days!"

Leon just laughed and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Despite everything that was going on, Merlin and Percival found it in themselves to smirk at the couple. Soon, they separated and Ava glanced at the two men. She walked up to Percival and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, causing the poor knight to blush.

"It's good to see you," she said softly.

Percival smiled down at her.

"You as well milady."

Ava's smile faltered as she caught sight of the covered body.

"What is that?" she asked taking a step forward. Leon pulled her back.

"It's nothing Ava-

But the priestess was too stubborn and threw off the cloak. The men expected her to scream but were surprised when she crouched down and looked intently at the man. She glanced up at Merlin before placing a hand on the man's face. Her eyes closed shut and she began to tremble. Leon took a step forward but Merlin stopped him. Ava let go and slowly rose to face Merlin.

"I assume you know how this man was killed," she said quietly.

Merlin nodded. Ava glanced uncomfortably at the ground.

"What is it Ava?" Merlin asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The priestess stared at him.

"It was the voices I heard in my head."

Merlin remembered the whispers he heard, repeating dark things that consumed his mind. Ava creased her eyebrows.

"For some reason, one of the voices sounded oddly familiar…"

Percival and Leon took a step closer. Ava cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Perhaps I was just imagining it. But this was dark sorcery. Whoever did this has powerful magic."

The priestess forced a quick smile and walked away. Merlin couldn't help but feel curious. What was she hiding?

* * *

"Are any of our men injured?" Guinevere asked pressing her fingers to her lips. She was squirming in her throne. Leon shook his head.

"No your majesty. We fought off the Saxons well. If only we had arrived earlier we could have saved a few lives."

Guinevere sighed and placed a hand over her breast.

"Your highness, there is something we need to show you," Percival said.

Guinevere watched the knight curiously as he picked up a helmet. When he turned it around she felt her blood freeze. On it was the print of the red hand.

"Lot," she breathed.

Leon nodded.

"Some of them also carried well made weapons on them. Fine royal steel milady. There is no doubt Lot supplied them."

The queen stood up from her throne and began to pace, her long ruby dress trailing behind her.

"Why would Lot attack a village in my kingdom?"

Gaius took a step forward.

"Perhaps it is a sign milady."

Guinevere raised a brow.

"A sign for what?" she asked slowly.

"War."

**...**

The singers sang in harmony, speaking words of heaven and peace. The people watched in silence as a knight walked over to the pyre with a torch. When the flames licked the wood, the song ended, and all that could be heard was Lady Celestine's cries. Merlin sympathized for the poor girl as she watched her brother's remains burn. Lord Audric wrapped an arm around her shoulder, but his expression was blank as he watched his son lie in the flames.

When they had informed Audric about his son, the man was in denial. Caspar had left at first light after the queen's birthday to train with the Knights of the Western Isles. Little did Lord Audric know, was that his son was kidnapped that very night. It was a very saddening sight to witness when Merlin handed Audric his son's ring. The great lord wept, crying out that it wasn't true. His son was a great swordsman. How could he have been killed at such a young age? Caspar was his heir.

But now seeing Audric hold his daughter, his expression cold as stone, Merlin felt anger build inside of him. He would find this sorcerer. This murder would not go unpunished.

Kolby clasped a firm hand on Irwin's shoulder as they walked with the crowd back to the castle.

"Allister wants to meet with all of us tomorrow and discuss this sorcerer. "

He did not notice Irwin clench his fists.

"He does?" Irwin asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Kolby frowned.

"Of course Irwin. This man was killed by magic. It is our responsibility to find out who did this," he said sternly.

Irwin shrugged.

"Why should we care? Perhaps the mortal just pissed off some sorcerer wandering in the woods. There are plenty of those since the queen lifted the ban."

Kolby spun around to face him.

"This man was _murdered_ Irwin. Wandering sorcerer or not, we will find out the truth," he said through his teeth.

Irwin raised his hands in defense.

"Alright! No need to get all temperamental."

Kolby rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable," he muttered and stormed away.

Irwin glanced back at the pyre, which was no more than ashes. The crowd had moved on and he was the only one left on the hill. He stared out at the lake, which was as black as midnight. He couldn't help but feel chills run up and down his spine. What if they did find out the truth? The priest took one last look before walking away.

He did not notice a pair of emerald eyes watching him from behind a tree.

"What did you do Irwin?" Ava muttered.

* * *

_Only a few chapters left. Things are about to get intense.._


	24. Author's Note

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With this story I have so many big plans and it gets hards considering I have a lot of original characters. I will be updating soon i promise. Thanks for still following =) Means alot xo_


End file.
